¿Hermanos?
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Naruto ha perdido a sus padres y ha ido a vivir con la familia Uchiha, pero allí descubrirá lo que es el amor, la convivencia con sus "Hermanos" no será para nada tranquila. Itachi Uchiha decide marcharse a la universidad sin aclarar sus sentimientos y cuando vuelva, tendrá que descubrirlos, viendo como su hermano pequeño cada vez está más unido a Naruto. Itadei, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Infancia

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Tenía apenas siete años y estaba aquí vestido de negro cogido de la mano del mejor amigo de mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha y no podía dejar de mirar los féretros bajar en ese agujero en el suelo mientras el cura decía las últimas palabras, las palabras de despedida a mis padres. Todo era muy irreal, creo que ni siquiera me había hecho a la idea de que ya no volvería a verles, aún tenía en la cabeza la esperanza de que cuando me girase, estarían mis padres tras de mí sonriendo y abriendo sus brazos para acogerme como siempre hacían.

Quería llorar pero no me salían las lágrimas, seguramente porque no me había hecho a la idea definitiva, pero no podía esconder mi dolor ni mi tristeza. Miré a un lateral para ver a Itachi con tan solo diez años que agarraba de su mano a su hermano Sasuke, de la misma edad que yo. Ellos habían estado siempre conmigo, erámos amigos desde que podía recordar y lo sabía, porque Fugaku Uchiha estudió con mi padre en la misma facultad y no se habían separado jamás, habían sido grandes amigos.

Mi padre… Minato Namikaze, un gran empresario, un buen amigo y aún un mejor padre, le adoraba, me encantaba su sonrisa, su forma de jugar conmigo, su cariño. Me parecía mucho a mi padre físicamente, rubio y ojos azules, todos los del pueblo comentaban lo guapo que sería de mayor, tal y como mi padre pero también esperaban que fuera igual de buena persona que lo fue él. De mi madre… Kushina Uzumaki, una chica rebelde y enérgica, de ella puede que no sacase prácticamente nada de su físico, ni su color de cabello rojizo, ni sus ojos verdosos, pero saqué su carácter luchador, su carácter alegre y jovial, era la madre perfecta, me quería y yo la quería a ella, pero ese accidente me los había arrebatado y sólo me preguntaba una y otra vez por qué yo estaba aquí… estaba vivo y ellos estaban siendo enterrados. ¿Por qué aquella noche me quedé a dormir en casa de mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué decidí quedarme con Sasuke Uchiha?

Mi padre había fundado una empresa destinada a la fabricación de vino y Fugaku le había ayudado a fundarla poniendo capital, eran socios, amigos y vecinos. Todas las semanas estábamos juntos, siempre quedábamos para ir a tomar algo y yo me había criado al fin y al cabo, con los hijos de Fugaku, éramos grandes amigos.

Itachi trató de sonreírme para calmarme, pero yo aparté la mirada confuso y entristecido por la pérdida. ¿Cómo era posible? Hacía apenas dos días estaba recorriendo los viñedos de la familia Uchiha con mi padre, le ayudaba con el negocio o eso creía yo… porque a mí sólo me dejaba hacer ciertas faenas no muy complicadas, pero era un rato que estábamos juntos. Había estado corriendo y jugando con Sasuke por toda la hacienda y es que la familia Uchiha tenía una hacienda inmensa, llena de ganado, caballos y viñedos.

Mi padre y Fugaku siempre se habían llevado tan bien, que cuando montaron la empresa, Fugaku le regaló a mi padre una pequeña parcela junto a la casa principal en el propio terreno de la familia Uchiha para que se construyese la casa y esa es la que ahora… era de mi propiedad, aunque claro, seguía dentro de los dominios de los Uchiha.

\- Vamos Naruto – me dijo Fugaku mirándome atentamente y sin soltar mi mano – volvamos a casa – comentó cuando el entierro finalizó.

Agradecía a Fugaku que me hubiera acogido en su casa, de hecho estaba haciendo los trámites legales para acogerme y es que al no tener más familia, me habría tenido que ir a servicios sociales y seguramente, a un orfanato, pero Fugaku se había hecho cargo de mí junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos.

\- Ven aquí cielo – me dijo Mikoto con esa suave voz que tenía siempre y fui hacia ella recibiendo su abrazo - ¿Estás bien? Venga, volvamos a casa y te haré una sopa caliente.

No hablé pero ella entendía mi dolor. Me cogió de la mano y me hizo seguirla hacia el vehículo. Miré por las ventanillas a medida que nos acercábamos a la casa principal y no podía evitar sorprenderme de los inmensos terrenos de los Uchiha. Cuando me giré, me encontré con Sasuke sentado a mi lado que me miraba con su talante serio como siempre pero me extrañó cuando en vez de meterse conmigo como siempre hacía, cogió mi mano y la sostuvo entre la suya como tratando de darme ánimos y agradecí el gesto forzando una leve sonrisa mientras apretaba más su mano intentando darme fuerzas a mi mismo para afrontar esta situación.

Llegamos a la casa y la primera persona que salió a recibirnos fue Karin, la hermana de Mikoto y la tía de Itachi y de Sasuke Uchiha. No había tenido mucho trato con ella, así que tampoco sabía muy bien que pensar. Había llegado hace unos meses y sé que tuvo algún problema con mi madre en el pueblo, pero nadie quiso contarme de qué iba toda esta situación y yo no quise meterme en asuntos de adultos.

Entré hacia la casa por orden de Mikoto y al pasar a su lado observé cómo Karin no aparaba la mirada de mí, me miraba casi con odio y no entendía el motivo, yo no le había hecho nada, pero pasé por completo y fui hacia la cocina siguiente a Itachi y a Sasuke. Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la mesa desanimado cuando sentí la mano de Itachi tocarme el cabello y apoyar su cabeza frente a la mía en la mesa sonriendo.

\- Todo estará bien Naru – me dijo – ya lo verás. Sé que es un momento difícil pero nosotros estaremos aquí contigo, no vas a estar solo, eres como nuestro hermano ¿Verdad Sasuke? – le preguntó a su hermano y yo miré hacia Sasuke que como siempre puso cara de que le daba igual.

\- Yo no necesito a un Dobe como hermano – dijo como si no tuviera importancia alguna y me deprimí un poco.

Itachi pasó al lado de su hermano y le dio una colleja que resonó por toda la cocina mientras Sasuke se quejaba por el golpe de su hermano. Yo me fijé en Itachi, que le decía con la mirada y con algún gesto disimulado que tuviera más delicadeza, que no estaba como para aguantar ahora sus bromas y Sasuke resopló callándose.

Mikoto entró en aquel momento por la cocina y me acarició con dulzura el cabello dándome un beso en la frente de forma protectora mientras les indicaba a las cocineras que me preparasen algo caliente.

\- No tengo hambre – dije al final.

\- Tienes que comer algo cielo – me dijo Mikoto – te sentará bien. Comeremos todos aquí contigo – me sonrió.

\- ¿Enserio? – se quejó Sasuke – nunca comemos en la cocina con los sirvientes.

\- Sasuke… - le riñó su madre ahora – ve a llamar a tu padre y dile que venga a comer, le esperaremos y comeremos todos juntos en la cocina – le repitió.

\- Ya voy – se quejó Sasuke saliendo de la cocina para buscar a su padre.

Mikoto no dejó de acariciar mi cabello sentada a mi lado mirándome con dulzura. La verdad es que era una gran madre, sé que lo era, pero yo echaba de menos a mis padres por mucho que supiera que aquí estaría bien y que ellos iban a cuidarme o que no estaría solo, me sentía solo, mis padres no volverían. Una parte de mí entendía a Sasuke, él y yo éramos muy amigos, pero siempre nos peleábamos, nos insultábamos y discutíamos, era nuestra forma de amistad, pero aunque él quería que todo volviera a ser lo mismo que antes, yo no estaba ahora mismo para discutir con él ni para insultarle, sólo quería estar solo con mi dolor. No podía complacer a Sasuke.

Fugaku, Sasuke y Karin aparecieron por la puerta y se sentaron en la mesa a comer algo conmigo. Fugaku me miraba y sonreía animándome a que siguiera comiendo la sopa mientras Itachi y Sasuke hablaban de cualquier tema tratando de hacer fluida la comida mientras Mikoto sonreía y también conversaba. Karin fue la única que estuvo hablando sobre mis padres hasta que dejé la cuchara encima del cuenco y me excusé diciendo que no tenía más hambre, no quería recordar a mis padres pero Karin sacaba el tema una y otra vez, yo sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto o el que ahora era mi cuarto. Al abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que Sasuke venía detrás de mí y al mirarle, apartó la mirada de mí sonrojándose un poco. Supongo que esto era una nueva etapa para nosotros, siempre habíamos sido amigos pero ahora… éramos hermanos, vivía con él y cambiaba nuestra relación.

\- Lo siento – dijo de golpe y me sorprendí – lamento mi comportamiento, pero esto… es raro para mí, no sé cómo debo tratarte ahora.

\- Sasuke… siempre serás mi mejor amigo, pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en que he perdido a mis padres, no me apetece discutir contigo, sólo necesito a mi amigo – le dije y él se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome.

\- Estaré aquí para ti Naru, siempre estaré aquí y lo sabes.

Lloré en aquel momento, era la primera vez que lloraba desde la muerte de mis padres y es que el abrazo de mi mejor amigo me hizo derrumbarme. Me agarré con fuerza a su camiseta y Sasuke me agarró aún más para evitar que me cayese.

\- Lo siento Naruto – me dijo Sasuke llorando esta vez él conmigo agarrándose también a mí – lamento lo de tus padres.

\- No me dejes solo – le supliqué – por favor, no me abandones, tú no me abandones.

\- No lo haré Naruto, estaré siempre aquí contigo.

\- Que bonito – escuché a Karin tras nosotros – que buenos amigos, es memorable ver como os apreciáis.

\- ¿Qué quieres tía? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sólo iba hacia mi cuarto y venía ya de paso a darle la bienvenida a Naruto a esta familia. Seguro que estarás como en casa o mejor que con tus padres – dijo sonriendo y me dieron ganas de llorar.

\- Lárgate – le gritó Sasuke – vete a tu habitación pero deja de decirle esas cosas a Naruto, lo pones mal ¿No lo ves? No quiere hablar de ese tema, necesita tiempo.

\- Vaya, lo lamento Sasuke, no creí que estuvieras tan sensible con este tema – dijo Karin marchándose hacia su habitación.

\- Gracias, Sasuke – le agradecí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por comprenderme… por ayudarme – le aclaré – yo… te agradezco que estés conmigo, me hacía falta recuperar a mi amigo.

\- No me has recuperado Naruto, nunca me has perdido. Pasa de mi tía, no te dejes alterar por las cosas que te diga, ya sabes como es mi tía… vive amargada y le gusta hacer que los demás se sientan peor.

\- Vale, intentaré no hacer caso de lo que diga – le dije.

Sasuke iba a marcharse hacia su cuarto cuando yo retuve su brazo y le miré con los ojos vidriosos dispuestos a llorar en cualquier momento. Él me miró extrañado.

Quédate conmigo… por favor – le pedí.

Vale – me dijo entrando conmigo a la habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama y Sasuke se tumbó conmigo agarrándome por la cintura y haciéndome sentir seguro y protegido. Lloré por la pérdida de mis padres, sólo tenía siete años y aunque era un mal trago por el que pasar, sentía que tener a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, me ayudaba, era lo que necesitaba en este preciso momento.

Me abracé a Sasuke y traté de dormir aquella noche, pero no lo hice hasta que vi entrar a Itachi preocupado por nosotros. Se vino a la cama y entró cogiendo a su hermano. Por lo menos con ellos me sentía seguro, me gustaba tenerles como hermanos. Me dormí al momento y no me desperté hasta mitad noche cuando sentí como Mikoto besaba mi frente y luego pasaba a sus hijos besándoles también dándoles las buenas noches a todos.

\- Duerme mi niño – me dijo con dulzura al verme abrir los ojos y volví a dormirme al lado de mis nuevos hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2: Aprender de mis hermanos

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Dos años habían pasado desde el entierro de mis padres y aunque a veces aún les recordaba, ya había vuelto a ser el chico de siempre. A mis nueve años, seguía viendo a Sasuke Uchiha como mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, le adoraba y me encantaba estar con él aunque seguíamos peleándonos constantemente y discutiendo, pero con su familia todo era agradable… excepto Karin, su tía siempre estaba detrás de mí metiéndose conmigo, haciéndome la vida imposible, pero yo no quería decirles nada, sabía que todo pasaría y no quería meter problemas en la familia, más que nada porque encima de que me habían acogido, no podía hacerles algo así de darles problemas.

Me callaba todas las cosas que me hacía o me decía Karin para no preocuparles, pero ella siempre se metía con mi madre y me cabreaba, decía que mi madre era una cualquiera, que mi padre la había engañado muchas veces y seguramente yo ni siquiera era hijo de ella, que por eso no me parecía y me dolían sus palabras, sólo tenía nueve años y me cabreaba. Odiaba a Karin y siempre me metía en problemas con ella porque defendía a mi madre frente a ella y sus amigas, pero ella seguía metiéndose conmigo, disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir.

¿Era cierto lo que decía? Yo no quería creerlo, había visto a mi madre con esa sonrisa que sólo da la verdadera felicidad, era feliz con mi padre y yo amaba a mi padre, no podía creerme todo lo que decía de ellos, pero lo repetía tantas veces, lo difundía por el pueblo y ahora casi todos creían que mi madre era una cualquiera que engañaba a mi padre y que mi padre tenía que buscarse otras mujeres. Mikoto muchas veces me veía llorar por todo lo que decían de mí y se sentaba conmigo desmintiendo todo lo que decían, comentándome que mis padres eran dos personas que se amaron con locura y que yo nací de esa feliz relación, que no debía hacer caso a los rumores… pero yo jamás pude contarle que era su propia hermana la que infundía ese rumor, no pude contarle nada porque sé que le dolería que su propia hermana hiciera algo tan bajo.

Fugaku siempre estaba ocupado llevando la hacienda, vendiendo ganado, llevando el rancho, los viñedos, la empresa y es que era mucho trabajo para él solo. Solía llegar tarde a casa por la cantidad de trabajo pero cuando venía, nos saludaba a todos con dulzura y una sonrisa, cenaba en familia y trataba de estar con nosotros cada segundo libre que tenía, me trataba como si fuera su propio hijo y yo ya casi me sentía parte de esta familia, sentía a Mikoto como a una madre, a Fugaku como a mi padre y tenía dos grandes hermanos a los que adoraba, porque Itachi siempre estaba muy pendiente de mí y Sasuke me seguía a todos los lados tratando de hacerme sonreír.

Hoy había bajado a desayunar cuando escuché voces en el despacho de Fugaku. La puerta estaba entreabierta y me acerqué un poco para ver como Fugaku discutía con Karin y es que para mí era algo normal, Karin sólo traía problemas a la familia, pero había tenido problemas económicos y Mikoto al ser su hermana, la había acogido en esta casa hasta que se recuperase, pero se había asentado tanto en esta casa, que no se movería de aquí ni con aceite hirviendo.

Estaban hablando de algo de la empresa y Fugaku le insistía una y otra vez en que esa parte de la empresa en la que Karin quería participar y administrar, formaba parte de mi herencia, Minato era el dueño y me lo habían dejado a mí, así que él iba a administrarlo todo hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad para poder dármelo tal y como deseaba mi padre.

\- Vamos Fugaku, ese niño tardará años en poder administrar todo eso, en poder heredar. Yo podría administrar todo eso hasta que él pueda hacerlo – le insistía Karin.

\- No Karin, nadie va a tocar esa parte de la empresa, pertenece a Naruto y hasta que él pueda heredarlo, yo me ocuparé de ella.

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir negándote Fugaku? Te quitarías mucho trabajo de encima si me pasarás su parte para administrarla.

\- He dicho que no – le contestó – nadie tocará lo que le corresponde a ese chico y ahora retírate, no tenemos más de qué hablar.

Karin salió enfadada de la oficina y en su camino hacia la cocina, se cruzó conmigo y me apartó de un empujón tirándome al suelo llamándome "bastardo" y es que siempre encontraba el momento para recordarme una y otra vez que mi madre era una cualquiera que se acostaría con quien fuera, que engañaba a mi padre pero yo sabía que no era cierto, yo no era un bastardo, era medio Namikaze medio Uzumaki, era hijo legítimo de Minato y Kushina y lo sabía, no debía dejarme llevar por sus palabras.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – me preguntó Fugaku al salir de la oficina y me ayudó con rapidez a levantarme.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé – me tropecé.

\- Hay que tener más cuidado pequeño – me dijo sonriendo – ven, vamos a curar esa rodilla.

Me miré la rodilla que estaba sangrando por el golpe y Fugaku muy amable, me cogió a caballito y me llevó hacia la cocina haciendo el tonto, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír y es que era la familia perfecta, con ellos siempre me lo pasaba en grande.

\- Cuidado con la cabeza – escuché a Mikoto sonriendo avisando a su esposo de que no me diera contra la puerta cuando entramos – de verdad que no hay remedio con vosotros dos.

\- Se ha hecho daño en la rodilla – le dijo Fugaku sonriendo dándole un beso a su esposa y sentándome en la encimera de la cocina.

\- Ahora mismo lo curamos, ya verás que rápido se pasará esto.

\- ¿Aún no se han levantado los otros dos dormilones? – preguntó Fugaku.

\- Itachi estaba ayudando en los establos – le comentó Mikoto – Sasuke aún no se ha despertado, pero no tardará. En cuando cure esta rodilla, seguro que Naruto puede ir a buscarle ¿Verdad? – me preguntó sonriendo y yo sonreí.

\- Sí, iré a buscarle – le sonreí a Mikoto.

Mikoto me ayudó a bajar de la encimera y corrí por la casa sonriendo en busca de Sasuke. Abrí la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera tocar pero es que ya era como mi hermano, no hacía falta esas formalidades. Su habitación estaba a oscuras por completo y al cerrar la puerta, la poca luz que entró se apagó completamente y caminé a ciegas tropezando contra la cama y cayendo encima de él.

\- ¿Pero qué? – escuché que preguntaba

\- Lo siento Sasuke – le dije sonriendo – he tropezado.

\- ¿Naruto? Dios ¿Qué hora es?

\- La hora de desayunar, vamos, ven a desayunar con todos – le dije.

\- De verdad que energía tienes por las mañanas – me dijo.

\- Tu eres muy serio – le dije y él se incorporó levemente en la cama encendiendo la luz de su mesilla mientras me miraba sentado encima de sus piernas.

\- ¿Así que soy serio? Ven aquí – me dijo cogiéndome para lanzarme a su lado mientras me hacía cosquillas colocándose encima de mí y yo trataba de quitármelo de encima riendo sin parar.

\- Basta Sasuke, tengo muchas cosquillas –le dije riendo.

\- Ya lo sé – me dijo parando y me fijé entonces en sus ojos, tan oscuros y misteriosos como siempre. No puede evitar sonrojarme, todas las chicas del colegio iban detrás de él y lo entendía, era guapo, serio e inteligente, lo tenía todo.

Nos levantamos tras reírnos y jugar un rato y bajamos a desayunar. Todos estaban ya allí excepto Karin que dijo que se iba a desayunar con unas amigas y nuestro hermano Itachi, que al parecer, había salido a ocuparse del establo y aún no había vuelto, pero cuando entró por la puerta… Sasuke y yo empezamos a reírnos al verlo lleno de barro.

\- Cielo ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – preguntó Mikoto preocupada.

\- ¿Otra vez Deidara? – le preguntó Sasuke sin poder parar de reír – ese crío no tiene remedio, siempre está en todas las travesuras.

\- Es irritante – dijo Itachi enfadado - ¿Por qué teníamos que tener al peor vecino del mundo? – preguntó.

\- Ve a cambiarte y baja a desayunar cielo – le insistió su madre sonriendo.

La verdad es que tenía razón en algo, Deidara siempre estaba metido en todos los problemas y le encantaba hacer rabiar a Itachi, los dos se pegaban siempre y por la pinta que tenía Itachi, estaba claro que Deidara había cogido una buena bola de barro y se la había lanzado en toda la cara, menuda puntería tenía ese chico. Itachi siempre decía que era culpa de Deidara y que era odioso, pero cuando Deidara estaba tranquilo, Itachi empezaba a fastidiarle a él, eran tal para cual, siempre estaban buscándose el uno al otro en la valla de ambas haciendas para hacerse de las suyas.

Sasuke y yo nos reíamos mucho con todo esto y es que sus discusiones eran memorables. Itachi solía salir bastante más malparado que Deidara, pero es que ese chico tenía una imaginación de oro, se inventaba una tras otra, como la vez que le lanzó los huevos podridos, o cuando le tiró al barrizal de los cerdos de la familia de Deidara, al final Itachi siempre venía sucio y asqueroso, aunque Deidara también se llevaba muchas veces su buen merecido, porque Itachi no se quedaba atrás en las travesuras. Yo creo que en el fondo, eran buenos amigos, no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

Desayunamos y nos fuimos a clase. Itachi iba tres años más adelantado que nosotros, pero al menos iba con Sasuke a clase, eso era un alivio para mí, porque era un infierno todo en este pueblo, mi único momento de tranquilidad era en casa y cuando Karin no estaba por allí. Todo el pueblo me trataba mal, decían que mi madre había sido una cualquiera, que mi padre la engañaba, que yo no era hijo de ellos, me decían que sería igual que ellos, alguien que se iría con cualquier persona y me dolía todo lo que decían, no era una o dos personas ni los niños del colegio… era todo el pueblo.

No sé quien había infundado ese rumor, pero imaginaba que había sido Karin, me odiaba y no sabía por qué me odiaba tanto como para hacerme algo así. ¿Había tenido algo contra mi familia? Pues seguramente, porque sino no podía entender por qué me la había jurado solamente a mí.

Había ido al baño y ya volvía hacia clase cuando unos compañeros de clase me cogieron por el pasillo y de un empujón me empotraron contra la pared llamándome "bastardo" y esa palabra la conocía muy bien por Karin, sé que ella lanzaba ese estúpido rumor.

\- Dejadme en paz – les dije enfadándome.

\- ¿Qué pasa bastardo? Dicen que traes las desgracias a todo el mundo, por eso tus padres murieron, das mala suerte.

\- No es cierto – les dije – no digas nada de mis padres.

\- ¿Vas a llorar niño huérfano? – me preguntó riéndose – tus padres sólo eran unos golfos y tú también lo serás – dijo tocándome la mejilla y yo la aparté de golpe golpeándosela.

El chico trató de golpearme entonces y cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe, total… ya estaba acostumbrado a que me pegasen, pero lo único que escuché es como caía al suelo el que intentó golpearme e Itachi golpeaba a un segundo haciendo que se largasen corriendo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Itachi.

\- Sí – le dije – gracias.

\- No les hagas caso Naruto, no es cierto nada de lo que te han dicho.

\- Lo sé pero… Yo no quiero que se metan con mis padres, ellos no eran como dicen, eran personas buenas y respetables, yo lo sé.

\- Sí Naruto, quédate con eso. Nosotros te queremos y no eres un niño huérfano, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros.

\- Gracias Itachi – le agradecí abrazándole y es que… él siempre era así de bueno.

Vi a Deidara en uno de los pasillos del fondo mirándonos con algo de tristeza y no le entendí, ellos dos siempre se llevaban mal así que no sé por qué tenía esos ojos. Le vi marcharse sin decir nada y supongo… que se quedó con las ganas de decirle o ayudar a Itachi, porque sé que Deidara en el fondo, sentía un gran aprecio por ese chico con el que no paraba de meterse.


	3. Chapter 3: Karin

**Karin POV**

Ese inmundo crío viviendo en mi casa, era para tirarme de los pelos y no parar. ¿Por qué mi hermana acogería a ese niñato en esta casa? Odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki, lo odiaba mucho, hasta el punto de que me habría gustado verlo destrozado, suplicando por su estúpida vida, llorando y sufriendo, porque realmente no lo quería muerto, lo quería sufriendo hasta que no pudiera más, ojalá hubiera pensado en suicidarse cuando murieron sus padres y mira que lo intenté de todas las formas posibles y por haber, pero mi hermana, su marido y sus hijos siempre estaban con ese chico rubio intentando hacerle feliz, me ponía de los nervios.

Entré en mi cuarto enfadada por no haber conseguido mi objetivo, quería apoderarme de la parte de la empresa de los Namikaze que me correspondía a mí, Naruto no debería ver nada de todo eso pero el gran Fugaku como siempre quería hacer lo adecuado y esperaría a que Naruto cumpliera la mayoría de edad… quería esa empresa, me tocaba a mí, yo era la que estaba destinada a casarme con Minato Namikaze, lo adoraba, lo idolatraba, me enamoré perdidamente de él y esa maldita de Kushina se metió en medio enamorando a mi hombre y encima… le había dado a ese pequeño engendro llamado Naruto.

Yo tenía que haber sido quien le diera hijos a Minato Namikaze, yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por él y traté de ligarlo como pude, pero esa maldita Kushina llegó al pueblo con su cara de niña buena y no le costó ni dos segundos en hacer que me despreciase y se fijase en ella. Todas las chicas de la región estábamos enamoradas de Minato Namikaze, pero él no se fijaba en nadie que no fuera en esa odiosa mujer.

Ahora que por fin me había librado de Kushina Uzumaki, resulta que también fallecía el amor de mi vida y… ¿A quién me dejaban? Al mocoso de esos dos infelices. Cada vez que veía a Naruto, veía la sonrisa de Kushina, veía su hiperactividad, su forma alegre de ser y la odiaba, porque todo lo que había sacado de su padre, lo perdía en lo que había sacado de su madre. Minato Namikaze debió escogerme a mí y yo le habría dado todos los hijos que hubiese querido en vez de a este bastardo, pero iba a sufrir, ese niño jamás sería feliz y yo me ocuparía de que así fuera. La mala reputación que le estaba dando a su madre sonaría por todo el pueblo, todos sabrían como Minato Namikaze venía todas las noches a mi habitación y hacíamos el amor y me daba igual mentir… nadie lo sabría jamás, ambos estaban muertos y Naruto era demasiado pequeño para recordar esas cosas. Era mi palabra contra la de dos difuntos, jamás nadie lo sabría.

Me encantaba torturar a ese niño, él no podía comprender lo que sus padres alguna vez hicieron o no, sólo podía creer en lo que la gente le contaba de ellos y yo me había ocupado de hacer que los rumores infundados sobre sus padres corrieran como la pólvora en un lugar tan pequeño como este. Todos pensaban que Naruto podía ser hijo de cualquiera, sí se parecía a Minato, de eso no cabía duda y es lo que más me había costado camuflar para que la gente pensase que no era suyo y es que me vino muy bien cuando una vez vino el hermano de Minato a verle, el gran rumor… fue lanzar que Kushina se acostaba con el hermano de su esposo y a partir de ahí, todo fue viento en popa, los rumores sobre que Kushina era una golfa que se acostaba con cualquiera ya no se podían parar y Naruto pasó de ser el hijo de Minato, al bastardo que nadie sabía si era de él o de su hermano, pero… era perfecto que su hermano muriese en aquel accidente de paracaidismo al nacer Naruto, todo me venía perfecto.

Salí de casa para ir con mis amigas a desayunar y aproveché para infundar más rumores. Como siempre decía yo, ese niño traía desgracias allá por donde iba, él era el culpable de que sus padres murieran en ese accidente, iban a recogerle cuando se quedó a dormir en casa de su amigo, ahora que estaba en la casa de los Uchiha, haría también de las suyas, en el colegio siempre le castigaban, traía las desgracias y nadie quería acercarse a él, pero aún no había conseguido lo más importante, aislarle de sus pilares más fuertes de apoyo en esta casa, mis sobrinos, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

A medio día llegué a la hacienda de los Uchiha, era horrible tener que haberme rebajado a volver a esta hacienda, pero no tenía más remedio, me había fundido toda la herencia de nuestros padres y Mikoto con su estúpido marido eran los únicos que conservaban su gran fortuna. Sí sólo me diera a administrar las tierras que Minato le dejó a su hijo yo sería millonaria, volvería a desaparecer y regresaría a mi lujosa vida de antaño, pero no… Fugaku era un hombre de principios y yo tenía que apoderarme de esa fortuna como fuera.

Entré por el cuarto de Naruto y saqué de la mesilla de noche la fotografía de Minato Namikaze con su esposa y su hijo, era para vomitar ver a esos dos ahí pero… como me gustaba ese hombre, eso sí era un hombre de verdad y todas las noches soñaba cómo me hacía el amor, lo adoraba. Besé su fotografía y en aquel preciso momento vi entre la puerta entreabierta de su habitación a Naruto observándome mientras entraba echo una furia.

\- Suelta esa fotografía – me gritó enfadado – es mía – me gritaba tratando de quitármela.

\- No Naruto, puede que la fotografía sea tuya, pero tu padre era mío – le dije.

\- Mientes – me gritó – mi padre no estaría con una bruja como tú.

\- Tu padre y yo nos lo pasábamos muy bien por las noches pequeño bastardo, me follaba hasta el amanecer y luego volvía con tu madre con la satisfacción de haberse acostado con una mujer de verdad como yo.

\- Mi padre no estaría jamás contigo, Zorra – me gritó enfadado y le pegué un bofetón que le tiré al suelo llorando pero Itachi tuvo que entrar en ese momento quitándome la fotografía de las manos de golpe.

\- Dame eso Itachi – le dije.

\- Es de Naruto, sal de su habitación – me dijo.

\- No me vengas con esas niño insolente

\- Soy tu sobrino – le dijo Itachi – y esta es la habitación de Naruto así que lárgate y no vuelvas a entrar o se lo diré a mis padres.

\- Quédate esa estúpida foto – Le dije mirando a Naruto en el suelo agarrándose la cara por el bofetón que le había dado.

Salí de su habitación y me quedé en el pasillo viendo como Itachi le devolvía la fotografía a Naruto y le ayudaba a levantarse secándole las lágrimas que le habían caído por la impotencia, pero sé que mis palabras ya habían tenido efecto en él, ahora se estaría preguntando si su padre realmente se acostaba conmigo o no. Claro que la respuesta para mí estaba clara… ya me habría gustado a mí tener a Minato Namikaze entre mis sábanas, pero Kushina es quien lo disfrutó. ¿Cómo habría sido tener a Minato en la cama? Creo que tenía que ser espectacular y me excitaba de sólo pensarlo, pero también me ponía de mal humor cuando veía a su hijo, maldito crío.

Esa tarde salí al jardín para ver a mi hermana leyendo mientras observaba como sus hijos y el bastardo ese jugaban en el jardín. Yo les veía correr como locos, pillándose, riendo y felices, que asco me daba ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, tenía que quitársela a como diera lugar, no quería que fuera feliz, él había matado al amor de mi vida, su madre había engendrado a ese maldito asesino que hizo que sus padres falleciesen por venir a recogerle ese día de tormenta.

\- ¿Cómo puede jugar tan felizmente ese crío después de lo que les hizo a sus padres? – pregunté cabreada y Mikoto se giró hacia mí con cada de enfado.

\- Karin ya está bien con el tema, él no tuvo nada que ver, fue un accidente de tráfico.

\- Cuando venían a buscarle.

\- Karin – me llamó cabreada – ese chico no tiene nada que ver y te agradecería un poco de apoyo y comprensión, ya ha sido duro para él perder a sus padres y tratar de adaptarse a nuestra familia, así que intenta ser amable con él.

\- Oh por favor… se ha convertido en tu ojito derecho.

\- Yo quiero a mis hijos por igual, a los tres – dijo incluyendo a ese bastardo.

\- Nos traerá la mala suerte y lo sabes, ya sabes lo que dicen por el pueblo, ese crio sólo trae desgracias.

\- No sé quien infundó ese estúpido rumor, pero si alguna vez me entero, ten por seguro que se las verá conmigo, porque nadie se mete con mis hijos. Ahora deja de decir estupideces y siéntate a disfrutar.

\- ¿A disfrutar? ¿Con esos gritos que están pegando?

\- Se llama felicidad hermanita – me dijo Mikoto – es bueno escuchar las sonrisas de los niños, míralos, están felices y eso es lo más importante.

\- Pues no lo aguanto, me dan dolor de cabeza.

\- Nunca fuiste buena con los niños.

\- No me gustan – le dije enfadada marchándome hacia dentro de la casa para no verles.

Me fui a cambiarme y es que esta noche me iría de fiesta con las amigas. Cuando salía de casa estaban todos cenando y Fugaku sonreía feliz junto a Naruto que le contaba muy entretenido lo bien que se lo habían pasado hoy jugando en el jardín todos mientras Mikoto sonreía como toda una madre perfecta. Que rabia me daba toda esa felicidad, no la soportaba. Debería haber muerto ese crío en lugar de Minato.

Salí de la casa y me subí al coche con las amigas para ir al único local de fiesta de este insulso pueblo. Allí estaban nuestros amigos, todos ellos y cuando vi a Suigetsu me lancé sobre él besándole con pasión mientras le empotraba contra una pared.

\- Que efusiva vienes hoy.

\- Ya sabes que sólo busco sexo Suigetsu, así que cállate y acompáñame al baño – le dije seductoramente en el oído.

\- Todo sea por el sexo encanto – me dijo sonriendo.

Fuimos al baño y nada más entrar en la primera cabina cerramos la puerta con pestillo mientras me besaba con pasión. Yo no quería nada con Suigetsu y sabía que él tampoco sentía nada por mí, esto era sólo físico y me gustaba imaginarme que él era Minato Namikaze, era la única forma en que ahora mi imaginación me permitía estar con ese hombre.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero –le dije.

\- ¿Otra vez vas a jadear conmigo mientras me gritas el nombre de Minato?

\- Sí – le dije – ese era el trato, puedes tener mi cuerpo siempre que quieras, mientras me dejes llamarte como me de la gana.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Minato?

\- No hagas preguntas estúpidas y follemos – le dije – solo necesito eso de ti.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo subiéndome la minifalda a la altura de la cintura bajándose la bragueta de su pantalón para entrar en mí.

Me agarré a su cabello y cerré los ojos imaginándome a Minato, ese chico rubio, musculoso, esa sonrisa radiante y la forma en que se hundía en mí disfrutando de mi cuerpo, amaba a Minato Namikaze, puede que la gente creyese que estaba loca por seguir enamorada de un muerto, pero le amaba, ese hombre se había convertido en mi obsesión y sólo tenía que imaginármelo entrando en mí para ser feliz. Suigetsu siempre hacía un gran trabajo y acabé con la espalda contra la pared agarrándome con fuerza a su cabello y gritando el nombre de Minato como una loca cuando ya llegaba al climax.


	4. Chapter 4: Estoy contigo

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

A mis nueve años ya creía que sabía muchas cosas, pero estaba muy equivocado, sólo era un niño y cuando veía a Naruto, ahora era cuando empezaba a entender por lo que había pasado, porque cuando llegó a la casa con siete años, yo creía que seguía siendo ese chico inocente y sonriente que se divertía metiéndose conmigo, pero no… era un chico muy diferente al que una vez conocí como mi mejor amigo, era un chico tierno, inocente pero sumido en el dolor de haber perdido a toda su familia y yo no lo entendía con siete años, le había tratado mal al principio hasta que entendí todo lo que ocurría. Itachi me dio un par de collejas aquella vez, pero ahora… estaba dispuesto a defenderle de todo y contra todos, no dejaría que nadie volviera a hacerle daño y menos ahora que había vuelto a sonreír.

Sé los rumores que durante estos tres años habían lanzado por el pueblo, muchos en clase me decían que convivir con él me traería problemas, que traía mala suerte, que había matado a sus padres, le llamaban asesino o bastardo, habían llegado a decir que sus padres no le querían y yo veía a Naruto siempre que comentaban algo, él sonreía y trataba de pasar de los rumores, a mí me confesaba con una sonrisa que no le importaba porque no era cierto, pero sé que le dolía y trataba muchas veces de ayudarle… pero sólo teníamos nueve años, había gente mayor que yo con la que no podía enfrentarme, me hacían a un lado y sé que todos se metían con Naruto.

Los mayores del colegio trataban también de humillarle y al final siempre era mi hermano mayor el que iba a ayudarle y es que a él le respetaban todos… excepto Deidara que era el único que tenía el valor suficiente para meterse con el gran Itachi Uchiha. De todas formas… es que Deidara también era un chico conflictivo de por sí, yo me reía mucho porque siempre estaba gastando bromas y haciendo travesuras, una vez puso pintura en los aspersores del colegio y pringó a todo el mundo con la pintura, a mi hermano le había llegado a hacer gamberradas de todos los tipos y siempre acababa Deidara en el despacho del director, era un caso a parte, nadie se metía con Deidara excepto mi hermano, esos dos tenían la guerra planeada, no paraban de hacer de las suyas.

Yo creía que por casa las cosas para Naruto se tranquilizarían, estaba con nosotros pero no… mi tía Karin siempre estaba encima de él haciéndole llorar y me sacaba de los nervios, no aguantaba ver a Naruto llorar. Mis padres se esforzaban mucho para verle sonreír de nuevo y es que tras el trauma de perder a sus padres, todos queríamos verle sonreír, pero Karin no sé que tenía por la cabeza para intentar siempre hacerle llorar. No me gustaba dejar solo a Naruto, siempre que podía estaba a su lado igual que Itachi, solíamos turnarnos para vigilarle, pero… muchas veces Karin se nos escapaba y es que la muy zorra se escondía de mis padres para hacer de las suyas y aunque yo había tratado de descubrirla en varias ocasiones, no había forma de echarla, mi madre decía que teníamos que tener un poco de miramiento por la familia y que esperaba que no tardase Karin en marcharse, pero yo lo dudaba, ésta estaba muy asentada en esta casa tras haber dilapidado toda la herencia de su madre.

Llegué de clase y Naruto iba sonriendo como siempre contándome a saber qué de clase y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de sonrisa al verle tan animado y es que yo no solía sonreír, era bastante serio pero me encantaba ver su vitalidad y su inocencia, eso me hacía feliz, era mi mejor amigo y ya lo consideraba mi hermano. Itachi venía a mi lado sonriendo y hablando con Naruto que le explicaba con gesticulaciones muy exageradas las cosas.

\- Sabes Naru, podríamos ir este fin de semana al cine – le dijo Itachi muy animadamente.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó sonriendo e ilusionado.

\- Claro, pero habrá que convencer al soso de mi hermano – dijo mirándome.

\- A mí no me metáis en vuestros asuntos absurdos.

\- Vamos Sasuke – me pidió Naruto poniendo sus ojillos de cordero degollado – ven con nosotros, sería aburrido sin ti.

\- Y con él – dijo Itachi sonriendo – míralo que serio se pone

\- ¿Ya estáis metiéndoos conmigo? Entonces no iré – les dije poniendo morritos de enfadado pero Naruto se me tiró encima sonriendo.

\- Por favor Sasuke, acompáñame al cine.

\- Esta bien – le dije – pero sólo para que me dejéis en paz.

Claro que quería ir al cine con ellos, pero yo era así de serio y me conocían, de hecho sabían ambos que deseaba ir porque cuando me giré, ambos llevaban esa sonrisa cómplice como si supieran que acabaría aceptando si me chinchaban un poco y es que era cierto, no podía negarles nada, siempre acababa acompañándolos a todos los lados, me divertía con ellos aunque siempre me pusiera serio, de hecho cuando no me veían, me reía, pero siempre me ponía serio cuando me miraban.

Esa tarde tuve que hacer los deberes con Naruto a mi lado y es que él no entendía ni la mitad de cosas, siempre acababa preguntándome las dudas y ya por la noche, decidimos arreglarnos para ir al cine con mi hermano. Mis padres se sorprendieron de que fuéramos a ir, pero como venía el fin de semana, no les importó que nos fuéramos a estas horas siempre y cuando Itachi estuviera de responsable. Yo creo que fui engañado al cine y es que me llevaron a una película romántica cuando yo quería algo de acción, menudo rollazo me tragué, sin embargo… tuve una gran duda en la película y es que cuando vi al final cómo se besaban los personajes principales, empecé a tener dudas de qué se sentiría al hacer esas cosas.

No quería preguntarle a Itachi, menuda vergüenza preguntarle eso a mi hermano, aunque sé que él había besado a alguna chica ya. ¿Cómo sería besar? No tenía ni idea pero quería experimentar eso ¿De verdad era divertido besar en la boca? A mí siempre me había parecido asqueroso, lleno de gérmenes y esas cosas, pero hoy no sé… supongo que hoy me había levantado interesado en el tema. Quizá debería coger a alguna chica de mi clase y probarlo pero… ¿Y si besaba mal y luego corría el rumor? Uy, no podía arriesgarme a eso, claro que no, jamás. Antes muerto a que pensasen que besaba mal, tendría que practicar en casa.

Nuestros padres preguntaron que tal la película y Naruto no tardó ni dos segundos en subirse de rodillas en una silla y empezar a contarles con pelos y señales toda la película mientras mis padres reían divertidos viendo los aspavientos que hacía y es que Naruto gesticulaba mucho y se reía como nadie, era increíble la vitalidad que tenía este chico, a mí me agotaba.

\- Oh por favor… no hay quien pueda estar tranquilo en esta casa con estos gritos – exclamó Karin marchándose enfadada quejándose de Naruto, pero no era algo nuevo.

Naruto se entristeció de golpe y al verlo mis padres, le animaron de nuevo a que pasase del comentario de mi tía y siguiera contándoles todo lo que había visto en la película y enseguida volvió a animarse contándolo todo. Yo aproveché para ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y cuando salí hacia mi habitación me preguntó mi padre.

\- ¿Y tú que tal lo has pasado Sasuke? – me preguntó Fugaku.

\- Un tostón de película – le dije serio.

\- No seas así Sasuke – dijo Naruto mirándome con una sonrisa y cómo me gustaba verle sonreír – seguro que le ha gustado pero él siempre es así.

\- Eres un aguafiestas Sasuke – se quejó mi hermano sonriendo.

\- Me voy a mi cuarto, tengo muchos deberes que hacer aún.

\- Que soso eres Sasuke – dijo mi hermano.

\- Piensa lo que quieras – le comenté marchándome a mi habitación con el vaso de agua.

Llegué a mi habitación y me senté en el escritorio para hacer deberes mientras bebía el vaso de agua. No me concentraba para hacer los ejercicios, sólo pensaba en la cara de los personajes de la película cuando se besaron y es que yo quería probarlo, pero claro… ¿con quién? No podía quedar en ridículo frente a nadie, menuda vergüenza, esas cosas no se olvidarían fácilmente y menos en un lugar tan pequeño como este pueblo.

Miré el vaso y terminé de bebérmelo dejándolo a un lateral de la mesa. Estaba frustrado, quería aprender a besar y no sabía cómo narices hacerlo. Miré por toda mi habitación hasta que encontré un cojín cerca de la almohada y me levanté a cogerlo. Supongo que no era la idea más brillante que podía tener, pero bueno, no tenía más opción ahora mismo. Cogí el cogín y metí mis labios cerca de él justo en el momento en que Naruto entraba por mi habitación abriendo la puerta sin llamar tal y como era él siempre. Se quedó paralizado en la puerta mirándome con los morros en el cojín y era normal. Me aparté con rapidez de él lanzando el cojín de nuevo hacia la cama y volví a coger el lapiz como si fuera a hacer deberes. Naruto entró y cerró la puerta tras de mí.

\- ¿Qué hacías? – me preguntó con una medio sonrisa.

\- Nada – le dije.

\- ¿Estabas besando al cojín? – me preguntó.

\- Que locuras dices… -le dije rojo como un tomate tratando de evitarle, estaba nervioso ahora.

\- Sasuke así no se aprende a besar, se aprende practicando, deberías intentarlo con una de esas chicas que tanto te persiguen por clase.

\- No quiero quedar en ridículo – le dije.

\- ¿Ese es todo tu problema? ¿Quén alguien diga que besas mal? No nacemos sabiendo Sasuke, nadie, ni siquiera ellas.

\- Ya pero…

\- Bésame a mí entonces, no diré nada.

\- No voy a besarte, eres un chico.

\- Son unos labios Sasuke y querías practicar, bésame a mí, te prometo que no lo contaré nunca, te dejaré practicar conmigo enserio.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso por mí?

\- Porque eres mi hermano y quiero verte feliz, si tu gran preocupación es quedar en ridículo con las chicas, utilízame entonces, no pasa nada, sólo es un beso – me dijo.

\- ¿Seguro que no lo contarás? – le pregunté.

\- No diré nada Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo – te lo prometo, jamás lo sabrá nadie, será nuestro secreto.

\- Vale – le dije mirando y comprobando que la puerta estaba cerrada mientras veía a Naruto subirse de rodillas a la cama y cerrar los ojos.

Acerqué mi silla de estudio hacia él y me incliné levemente tragando saliva mientras veía sus labios. Estaba loco por hacer esto, era mi hermano y lo sentía como tal, para mí ya no era sólo mi mejor amigo o el hijo de los vecinos, era mi hermanito y no quería que él sufriera, pero como él decía, sólo era un beso ¿A quién podría hacer daño esto? A nadie, yo no era gay, él tampoco, sólo era practicar, un único beso.

Me acerqué más y rocé sus labios con suavidad. Su tacto era espectacular, eran suaves y cálidos y cuando cogí sus labios entre los míos, tuve miedo a moverme al principio, pero ya que estaba aquí quería practicarlo todo, quería saber lo que era un beso de verdad, así que me moví agarrando su labio inferior mientras sentía como él cogía mi labio superior. Abrí los ojos cuando me separé y Naruto también los abrió.

\- ¿Qué tal? – le pregunté.

\- Un poco miedoso – me dijo sonriendo – lo siento yo tampoco había besado nunca, quizá he sido yo el problema.

\- No, tu has estado bien – le tranquilicé – déjame intentarlo de nuevo, iré con menos miedo, te lo prometo.

\- Vale – me dijo.

Me acerqué de nuevo a él esta vez con menos miedo y cerré mis ojos cogiendo sus labios entre los míos tratando de calmarme, esta vez le besaría de verdad, pondría todo mi empeño en que saliera bien. Cogí su labio inferior mordiéndolo con dulzura y sentí como Naruto sonreía, supe que le había gustado y a mí me estaba gustando, tenía razón la película, los besos eran divertidos. Me separé un segundo de él dejando mis labios sobre los suyos para poder hablarle.

\- ¿Qué tal ahora? – le pregunté.

\- Divertido – me dijo sonriendo – me gusta cuando juegas, me ha gustado el mordisco.

\- ¿Puedo… jugar con tu lengua, Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- Hazlo, Sasuke – me dijo – ya te lo he dicho, práctica todo lo que quieras conmigo, no dejaré que hagas el ridículo nunca.

Atrapé sus labios y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que tenía más seguridad. Acaricié su labio con mi lengua y cuando abrió la boca metí mi lengua con suavidad buscando la de Naruto para jugar con ella. Era tan húmeda y juguetona que me encantaba, Naruto era sorprendente y le agradecía que hiciera esto por mí, por eso mismo… yo jamás dejaría que Karin le hiciera daño, no quería volver a ver las lágrimas de Naruto nunca más, él tenía que ser tal y como era ahora mismo, ese chico feliz, sonriente, hiperactivo y que hacía cualquier cosa por los demás, él era pura bondad, no tenía maldad en su interior, era pura inocencia y me encantaba. Él me había enseñado a besar y yo le protegería toda mi vida, lo prometía.

Aquella noche, sólo me dediqué a besar a Naruto, una y otra vez, practiqué con él hasta que me dijo que besaba perfecto, que podía estar contento porque lo había conseguido, no quedaría en ridículo pero aún así, no pude evitar seguir besándole alguna que otra vez más, pero él no se quejó, dijo que siempre estaría ahí para cuando necesitase algo.


	5. Chapter 5: Hermanos

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

¿Por qué había dejado a Sasuke besarme? Porque le vi preocupado, me había afectado verle intentando practicar con un cojín, eso no serviría para nada, lo mejor en esos casos era practicar de verdad y si no se atrevía a pedírselo a sus amigas ni a las otras chicas, no me quedaba más remedio que ofrecerme yo para ayudarle, no quería ver a Sasuke preocupado ni triste, era como mi hermano, le adoraba y quería que estuviera bien, por eso le dije que guardaría este secreto, jamás nadie sabría que mi primer beso fue para Sasuke, ni nunca diría que su primer beso, fue para mí.

Sólo tenía nueve años y desde luego todo eso que había visto en la película me venía grande, yo no sabía lo que eran los sentimientos de amor por alguien, supongo cómo me dijo Itachi, que cuando creciera lo descubriría, pero ahora mismo a mí lo único que me preocupaba era disfrutar de mis amigos… o en mi caso de Sasuke, porque nadie me hablaba en el colegio excepto él y no quería que él dejase de hablarme, así que por un amigo se hacía lo que fuera necesario. Si a Sasuke no le daba asco besar a alguien de su mismo sexo, a mí tampoco me lo daba y como le había dicho, por él haría lo que fuera.

Yo no sabía si Itachi habría besado ya a alguien o no, tenía doce años y no sé… era posible que no lo hubiera hecho pero no estaba seguro y tampoco quería preguntárselo así de forma muy directa, más que nada porque le daría motivos para que pudiera preguntarme a mí y yo no quería ni podía contarle que Sasuke me había robado mi primer beso… o bueno, yo se lo había regalado. ¿Pero qué podía hacer sino para ayudarle? Los amigos estaban para esto… para lo bueno y para lo malo y si Sasuke necesitaba ayuda yo se la daría siempre.

Aquella noche dormí en su habitación, Sasuke no quiso que me marchase a mi cuarto y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero imaginé que era por Karin, hoy no iba a salir con sus amigas y que estuviera por casa no nos convencía a nadie. Sasuke temía que pudiera hacerme algo mientras dormía así que al final me quedé aquí con él a dormir.

Me tumbé en la cama tapándome con las mantas y Sasuke pasó su brazo por encima de mi cintura abrazándome protectoramente. Me dormí prácticamente al momento entre el abrazo de Sasuke, me gustaba dormir con él, aquí en su habitación me sentía seguro, sabía que Karin no entraría a hacer de las suyas. ¿Qué tenía contra mí? No entendía nada, yo no le había hecho nada para que me odiase tanto.

A mitad noche entró Mikoto a darnos las buenas noches como siempre hacía y al verme allí en la cama con su hijo, se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, me sonrió, tocó mi cabello con dulzura y me besó la frente. Me gustaba esta familia si no fuera por Karin, todo sería perfecto, adoraba a mis hermanos, quería a mis padres adoptivos y todo era perfecto, me sentía en casa y sólo tenía problemas cuando estaba en el instituto o paseando por el pueblo

Me desperté por la mañana y Sasuke seguía abrazado a mí. Escuché la voz de Karin por el pasillo y me escondí un poco entre las sábanas acurrucándome entre los brazos de Sasuke, no quería que ella me encontrase y sé que seguramente no me encontraría, no entraría por la habitación de su sobrino, pero yo ya no me fiaba de nada.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Naru? – Me preguntó Sasuke – no paras de moverte.

\- ¿Crees que entrará aquí? – le pregunté por Karin y él me entendió.

\- No – me dijo – jamás entra en mi habitación, tranquilo, aquí estás a salvo. ¿Quieres que bajemos a desayunar?

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo – sí, tengo hambre.

\- Entonces bajemos a desayunar – me dijo Sasuke

Una de las cosas en las que ahora mismo pensaba viendo a Sasuke, era en sus labios, en sus besos y sé que sólo fue cosa de un día, no se volvería a repetir y es que éramos hermanos, yo creo… que es que me había divertido eso de besar porque realmente no sentía nada por Sasuke, pero sus besos fueron tan perfectos que no me los podía quitar de la cabeza, quizá es porque había descubierto algo nuevo, jamás había besado y ahora me llamaba la atención ¿Estaba mal pensar en los labios de mi hermano? Total… sólo fue un juego, una forma de aprender, no tenía mayor significado.

Sé que en la película los protagonistas se besaban porque se querían y mi duda era… yo quería a Sasuke como a un hermano ¿Eso también valía? Creo que era un amor diferente, porque en la película se casaban al final y yo no quería casarme con Sasuke, tenía nueve años y sólo le besé por descubrir si era divertido o no, igual que él a mí, pero aún así… ahora miraba sus labios y no podía olvidar aquellos besos. Los echaría de menos, porque ya no tendría a nadie con quien practicar ahora que Sasuke ya sabía besar. Seguramente Sasuke empezaría a salir con chicas en el instituto, él tenía suerte porque a mí todo el pueblo me odiaba, yo los únicos besos que probaría en mi vida, serían seguramente los de Sasuke.

\- ¿En qué piensas Naruto? – me preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¿Crees que alguna chica saldría conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué no iban a querer salir contigo?

\- Porque soy el bastardo, todos piensan que soy un "Zorra" como mi madre pero yo no soy así – le dije casi sollozando - ¿Por qué no me creen cuando les digo que no es cierto? Mi madre no era así ¿Verdad? – le pregunté.

\- No lo era Naruto – me afirmó – estoy convencido de que no lo era, yo te creo, siempre te creeré. Seguro que en algún momento habrá alguna chica que verá la clase de hombre en la que te convertirás, verá a ese chico dulce, tierno e inocente que veo yo y te querrá.

\- Eso espero – le dije – a ti todas te quieren, tienes suerte.

\- No digas eso, me agobian todas ellas – me dijo sonriendo – te pasaría unas cuantas si pudiera. Venga no pienses más en esas cosas Naruto, no quiero verte triste, me gusta tu sonrisa.

\- Vale – le dije sonriendo y me levanté junto a Sasuke para ir a desayunar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y los cocineros nos sirvieron el desayuno mientras Fugaku leía el periódico y nos guiñaba un ojo a mí y a Sasuke cada vez que cambiaba de página, esos detalles a mí me encantaban. Mikoto estaba a mi lado sirviéndome unos panecillos con su eterna sonrisa y de Itachi… bueno volvió a llegar lleno de barro y supuse que se había vuelto a pelear con Deidara y es que esos dos no paraban.

\- ¿Otra vez cielo? ¿Cuándo piensas hacer las paces con ese chico? – preguntó Mikoto mientras todos nos reíamos al ver a Itachi lleno de barro.

\- Nunca – dijo enfadado – ese crío estúpido me tiene harto – comentó mientras se iba hacia la ducha.

En cuanto Itachi desapareció todos empezamos a reírnos y es que era algo normal, nos hacía mucha gracia a todos ver las discusiones que tenía nuestro hermano mayor con el vecino. Por la mañana estuve estudiando con Sasuke y mi suerte es que Karin se había marchado, pero aunque estuviera por casa, sabía que con Sasuke estaba a salvo igual que con Itachi, Karin jamás se metía con ellos porque tenía miedo de enfrentarse a su hermana, pero conmigo sí se metía cuando nadie la veía y a mí me sabía mal decirles las cosas después de que me habían acogido y es que Karin al fin y al cabo, era sangre de su sangre, yo sólo era el adoptado y quería ser perfecto para ellos, no cometer errores ni causarles problemas.

Por la tarde Sasuke y yo estuvimos muy aburridos y es que Itachi había estado toda la mañana en su habitación encerrado estudiando. Sé que por las tardes solía salir a jugar con nosotros, pero hoy no lo había hecho y empecé a pensar que le había sentado mal la broma de Deidara… pero no estaba seguro, Itachi no era de los que solían enfadarse por esas cosas y menos con Deidara con el que ya estaba acostumbrado a estas bromas. Se peleaban desde que se conocían.

Decidí entonces hacerle una visita a su cuarto y Sasuke aunque al principio me decía que no pensaba ir a molestar a su hermano, acabó accediendo por petición mía y es que Sasuke siempre acababa haciendo cosas que a veces no quería hacer por mí. Yo se lo agradecía enormemente, era mi mejor amigo y me encantaba cuando me apoyaba en todo.

Fui directo a la habitación de Itachi en la planta baja y ni siquiera toqué a la puerta, no era costumbre mía hacerlo y supongo que debí haberlo hecho, porque escuché sus gritos y de repente el silencio. Sasuke que venía tras de mí se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y es que yo también estaba asombrado ¿Qué hacía Itachi con su miembro fuera y entre sus manos? ¿Me había perdido algo?

\- Oh por favor, podríais tocar a la puerta – nos comentó.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté yo con dudas y Sasuke me miraba también extrañado.

\- Ya lo sabréis cuando crezcáis – nos dijo - ¿Podéis salir de la habitación por favor? Me da vergüenza que me veáis así – comentó.

\- Enséñame – le dije de golpe sonriendo lanzándome de golpe sobre la cama con él – Quiero saber qué hacías, por favor – le supliqué y acabó Itachi resoplando.

\- Esta bien, os enseñaré, pero luego me dejáis en paz.

\- Trato hecho – le dije sonriendo mientras Sasuke cerraba bien la puerta y venía con nosotros.

\- Se llama, masturbarse – nos dijo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté por lo complicado que era para mí recordar una palabra así.

\- Mira, se hace así – me dijo cogiendo mi mano y bajándome un poco el pantalón para que cogiera mi pequeño miembro – ahora muévela hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sentirás placer.

Yo lo hice y Sasuke al vernos también lo hizo teniendo curiosidad de que así se pudiera tener placer. Yo no sé si sentía placer o no… me aburría, simplemente me aburría ¿Qué se supone que tenía que sentir con esto? No estaba seguro y Sasuke también parecía aburrirse un poco pero al ver como Itachi lo hacía y gemía, supongo que algo divertido tenía que haber.

\- Oye Itachi… - pregunté – me aburro – le dije aún moviendo mi mano.

\- Tú sigue, ya llegarás – me dijo y continué un rato más, pero me aburría, yo no sé que es lo que tenía que sentir.

\- Itachi… - volví a quejarme y me miró como si le estuviera cortando un gran placer.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó casi enfadándose.

\- Me aburro – le repetí.

\- Ven aquí – me dijo y me cogió el miembro entre sus manos – túmbate Sasuke – le dijo Itachi y cogió mi mano llevándola a su miembro – muévela

Empecé a mover mi mano en el miembro de Sasuke y éste se sonrojó al momento igual que yo y es que jamás había tenido algo tan íntimo en mi mano y menos de otra persona, aún así obedecí a mi hermano mayor y moví mi mano en el miembro de Sasuke tal y como él me decía. No sé si él sentía algo, pero estaba muy normal, al menos hasta que pasaron casi cinco minutos y escuché su primer gemido y me sorprendí sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Te da placer? – le pregunté a Sasuke emocionado.

\- Sí – me dijo – ahora sí, sigue Naruto, sigue un poco más.

\- Vale

Seguí moviendo mi mano y entonces Itachi me dijo que si me atrevía, incluso podía probar a hacer lo mismo con la boca, pero eso sólo era para valientes y yo era valiente, así que aunque al principio me acerqué muy lentamente, luego metí su miembro en mi boca y seguí haciendo el mismo movimiento de arriba abajo escuchando como ahora Sasuke gemía y se agarraba a las sábanas con fuerza.

\- Dios mío Naruto – me dijo – sigue por favor.

Seguí hasta que escuché como Sasuke no aguantaba más y gritaba del placer, yo también quería probar algo así, quería saber lo que se sentía y entonces miré a Itachi mientras Sasuke se terminaba de relajar.

\- Aún eres joven Sasuke – le dijo Itachi – ni siquiera sacas semen aún, te falta algún año más para ello.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté.

\- Lo sabréis cuando crezcáis y aparezca – me dijo – Te toca Naruto – ahora si me dejáis… quiero poder acabar yo – les dije.

\- Déjame a mí Itachi – le dije – te hemos molestado antes y encima nos has enseñado, yo te lo haré – le comenté.

\- ¿Estás seguro Naruto?

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo y me arrodillé en el suelo frente al borde de la cama donde estaba Itachi sentado para meter su miembro en mi boca mientras él gemía.

Sentí entonces a Sasuke que se había tumbado en el suelo y metía mi miembro en su boca tratando de darme placer a mí y aunque al principio no sentía nada, de repente empecé a notar las corrientes eléctricas, los espasmos provocados por un placer increíble y gemía aún con el miembro de Itachi en mi boca mientras él gemía.

\- Naruto apartate – me dijo Itachi y lo hice viendo como expulsaba ese líquido blanco que ni Sasuke ni yo habíamos tirado.

\- ¿Eso es el semen? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo Itachi – ya creceréis y lo tendréis – nos dijo pero yo no pude seguir preguntando mis dudas, porque seguía gimiendo mientras Sasuke me daba placer – relájate Naruto – me dijo Itachi mientras venía hacia mí y cogía mis labios entre los suyos en un beso en el que quise morirme ¡Dios cómo besaba Itachi! Ni comparación con Sasuke, se notaba que él ya había practicado más que nosotros.

Itachi dejó de besarme un segundo tocando mi abdomen mientras Sasuke seguía dándome placer y yo busqué su boca de inmediato ofreciéndole que metiera su lengua en mi boca, quería probarlo todo, aún era un niño, pero yo quería probar todo lo que pudieran enseñarme, mi mente pedía a gritos descubrir todas las cosas nuevas que pudiera y más… si daban este placer tan intenso.

Gemí en la boca de Itachi y llegué al máximo placer que pude tener entre espamos mientras Itachi sonreía y Sasuke sacaba mi miembro de su boca sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué tal Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Esto es genial – les dije sonriendo.

\- Sasuke y yo salimos del cuarto y él decidió irse a la ducha, así que yo también iría, pero cuando ya iba a entrar en el cuarto de baño, Karin se metió en medio y me dio un bofetón. ¿Por qué siempre aprovechaba cuando estaba solo para abofetearme?

\- Eres una zorra como tu madre, yo lo sabía ¿Te lo has pasado bien con tus hermanos? Sólo te faltaba follártelos – me dijo y yo no sé lo que era esa palabra ¿Qué era follar? Seguro que algo malo por cómo ella me lo decía.

\- No es cierto, no he hecho nada malo.

\- Te he visto desde la ventana de fuera ¿Te parece bonito lo que has hecho con tus hermanos? Eres un descarado y cuando Mikoto se entere de lo cómo chupas y disfrutas de las pollas de tus hermanos te echará de esta casa.

¿Era algo malo? Yo no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo malo, lo único que sabía es que daba mucho placer y si Itachi lo hacía y era el mayor no creía que pudiera ser algo malo, entonces ¿Me echaría Mikoto si se enteraba de esto?

\- Por favor no se lo cuentes, no quiero que me echen – le supliqué.

\- Hagamos un trato entonces, aléjate de mis sobrinos y yo no diré nada de lo que he visto ¿Vale zorrita? – me preguntó insultándome.

\- Vale, te lo prometo, pero por favor… no se lo digas, no quiero irme.

\- Trato hecho entonces, no vuelvas a acercarte a mis sobrinos.

Entré en el baño y cerré la puerta. En cuanto entré en la ducha me senté en el suelo dejando que el agua cayera sobre mí y lloré, no podía parar de llorar. Yo no sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, no quería que me echasen de esta casa y ahora debía alejarme de mis hermanos, no quería alejarme de ellos por las amenazas de Karin, pero no tenía más remedio, no sé cómo de malo era descubrir cosas nuevas como esta pero si Karin tenía razón y era malo… no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que había hecho. Estuve mucho tiempo llorando en la ducha, hasta que escuché como Sasuke me llamaba preocupado, pero le dije que estaba bien y que se largase a su habitación, hoy no dormiría con él. Se marchó a dormir y yo me quedé pensando… que ya no volvería a dormir con Sasuke, no volvería a sentir sus labios, ni volvería a sentir placer como el que antes Itachi nos había enseñado, estaba solo y perdido.


	6. Chapter 6: Marcharse

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Por fin tenía los dieciocho años y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Mi sueño era marcharme a la capital y estudiar medicina pero mi padre estaba poco de acuerdo con esa decisión mía, de hecho quería que me quedase aquí a ocuparme del rancho, pero yo lo odiaba, bueno… no lo odiaba, pero no era como Sasuke, sé que él sí quería ocuparse de la administración de este enorme lugar, pero yo no servía para esto, tenía inteligencia y sé que podía sacarme la carrera de medicina, así que intentaba convencer a mi padre, pero era muy terco y sólo pensaba en sus opciones y su opción, era que me quedase aquí a llevar la hacienda.

Habían pasado seis largos años en los que Naruto no había vuelto a ser el mismo chico de antes, no sé que le había ocurrido. Antes siempre estábamos muy unidos y ahora, seguía siendo ese chico sonriente y enérgico pero… apenas se relacionaba con nosotros, muchas veces prefería irse con la cabra loca de Deidara a jugar que estar con Sasuke y conmigo. Estuve años pensando que quizá fue por aquella vez en que les enseñé a masturbarse, quizá no debí hacerlo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no podía dar marcha atrás a las decisiones.

Sasuke seguía como siempre, reservado, frío, orgulloso y soso, tremendamente soso y es que desde que Naruto ya no solía hacer nada con él, se había recluido en su habitación y estudiaba, nada más, a veces se ocupaba del rancho ayudando al resto de empleados o se iba a montar a caballo solo por los extensos terrenos de la hacienda, se había vuelto muy solitario exceptuando a su novia, porque ahora tenía novia… algo que nunca creí ver en Sasuke.

Con Sasuke siempre era dura la convivencia, más que nada por lo serio que era, pero él y yo siempre habíamos tenido una relación perfecta de hermanos, me adoraba y yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, pero con Naruto… eso sí era difícil, porque realmente no era nuestro hermano, pero yo lo quería como si lo fuera igual que Sasuke, era complicado tratarle como a nuestro hermano cuando ambos sabíamos que no lo era y es que… incluso a mí empezaba a gustarme ese chico, era imposible no ver lo guapo que se estaba haciendo con tan solo quince años, ese cabello rubio, esos ojazos azules, su vitalidad, sus ganas de vivir, su sonrisa, todo él era impresionante.

Creo que Sasuke empezó a salir con esa chica de su clase para quitarse de la cabeza a Naruto y es que era casi imposible. Ambos sabíamos que era nuestro hermano, pero es que nos volvía locos a los dos tenerle por aquí siempre con nosotros, intentábamos llamar su atención como fuera y queríamos que se fijase en nosotros, pero claro… era nuestro hermano, no podíamos pedirle salir o nuestros padres habrían puesto el grito en el cielo, así que ambos tratábamos de evitarle en la medida de lo posible y sólo nos quedaba tratar de olvidarle.

Salí aquella mañana muy temprano para echar la solicitud a la universidad en la capital, no quería que mi padre se enterase y es que tenía el apoyo de mi madre, siempre lo teníamos, pero mi padre… por dios que era cabezón como él solo. Salí con mucho cuidado de mi casa y cogí uno de las tapas de la olla que utilizaba mi madre de la cocina para protegerme de los bolazos de barro que Deidara siempre me lanzaba, pero extrañamente y aunque salí muy rápido tratando de evitarlos, dejé de correr y bajé la tapa cuando no sentí nada ¿No estaba Deidara? Porque él siempre me esperaba en la valla para llenarme de barro.

Era muy extraño, miré hacia la valla de la hacienda vecina y todo estaba en silencio. ¡Que raro! Me acerqué a la valla con cierta precaución de que saliera de golpe y me sorprendiera, pero nada, no había nadie, de hecho ni siquiera estaban los coches aparcados en la entrada. No le di mayor importancia, era posible que alguno de la familia se hubiera puesto enfermo y se lo hubieran llevado al médico del pueblo así que cogí el coche y conduje hasta el pueblo. Eché el sobre con mi solicitud de ingreso y volví caminando hacia el coche. Ya estaba a punto de llegar a mi coche cuando apareció Ino caminando por la acera y la detuve con una sonrisa.

\- Ey preciosa ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté y ella sonrió forzadamente.

\- De vuelta a casa – me dijo - ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creía que estarías por la hacienda.

\- He venido a hacer unos recados –le comenté sin decirle la verdadera razón de que estuviera aquí y es que no quería que mi padre se enterase de que había echado la solicitud – oye… ¿Y tu hermano? No lo he visto hoy y es raro, porque siempre me espera para lanzarme esas malditas bolas de barro.

\- Mi hermano… - calló unos segundos – se ha marchado – me dijo a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿A dónde? – pregunté sorprendido.

\- A Alemania, estará allí un tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunté.

\- No lo sé – me dijo.

\- ¿Se ha ido a estudiar? – le pregunté

\- Algo así – me dijo y no sé por qué… creo que ocurría algo, pero no sabía el qué.

\- Ino, vamos a casa – escuché que la llamaba Inoichi Yamanaka, su padre.

\- Buenos días señor Yamanaka – le saludé y él al verme se acercó a saludarme también y me tendió la mano.

\- No te había visto Itachi, ¿Qué tal está tu familia? – me preguntó.

\- Están muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. ¿Ustedes están bien?

\- Sí, perfectamente – me dijo forzando una sonrisa y algo me daba a entender que no todo estaba bien – lo lamento Itachi, pero hoy tenemos un poco de prisa, dile a tu madre que pasaremos a verla en cuanto podamos y aceptaremos ese té al que nos invitó con gusto.

\- Se lo diré – le dije mientras veía como se marchaban.

Ino aún se giró un par de veces a mirarme con una mirada triste, supongo que por la ausencia de su hermano y es que esos dos siempre habían estado muy unidos. Aquí pasaba algo extraño, supongo que Deidara se habría ido a estudiar fuera, pero no tenía ni idea, algo olía muy raro. Apoyé el codo en el capó de mi ranchera y recosté suavemente el cuerpo mirando aún como se marchaba la familia Yamanaka.

Volví a casa y no paré de pensar en posibles motivos por los que Deidara se marcharía, no tenía ni idea, quizá sus padres se habían cansado de los problemas que ocasionaba en el colegio y el instituto o simplemente es que quería estudiar en una universidad fuera de aquí, pero… ¿Alemania? Él no sabía alemán, jamás lo aprendió ¿Qué había en Alemania para él? Absolutamente nada, todo esto era rarísimo.

Llegué a casa y mi madre salió a recibirme en cuanto vio que aparcaba el coche. Le comenté que me había encontrado a la familia Yamanaka y que me habían comentado que Deidara se había marchado fuera del país, también se extrañó igual que yo. Mi madre entró primero hacia la cocina y yo miré a la valla de los Yamanaka, creo que echaba de menos que Deidara me tirase sus bolas de barro, echaba de menos sus sonrisas cuando acertaba de lleno y sonreí al recordarlo, le echaría de menos, pero al menos esperaba que estuviera bien y si se había ido a estudiar, que volviéramos a vernos en algún momento de nuestra vida, aunque ahora con dieciocho años los dos… cogíamos caminos diferentes, quizá no volveríamos a vernos nunca.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y el primero en bajar a desayunar fue Naruto muy animado como siempre. Nos dio los buenos días, nos dio un beso en la mejilla a todos tal y como acostumbraba y se sentó hambriento a coger de todo lo que había en la mesa dando las gracias a mis padres por la comida.

\- Siempre con un hambre voraz – le dije sonriendo y él me miró extrañado dudando si coger el bollo que iba a coger segundos antes sin miramiento alguno.

\- Come hijo – dijo Fugaku sonriendo y golpeándome con suavidad con el periódico en la cabeza – no hagas caso a este cabezón, le gusta pincharte – le comentó y Naruto sonrió cogiendo el bollo.

Mi hermano Sasuke apareció por la puerta serio como siempre y aunque le insistimos en que se sentase a la mesa a desayunar con nosotros, nos comentó que había quedado con su novia para ir a desayunar. Este también estaba raro, seguía sin poder verle con novia, no me entraba en la cabeza. Me fijé en Naruto que se entristeció de golpe al ver que Sasuke se marchaba pero enseguida sonrió y volvió a comer como siempre. Yo desde luego me quedé con esa sonrisa fingida, le dolía ver a Sasuke marcharse así sin más sin hacerle caso a él, pero no podíamos hacer mucho.

\- Voy a ir a limpiar los establos – les dije a mis padres levantándome de la mesa.

\- Te acompaño – dijo Naruto cogiendo un último bollo mientras se levantaba y saliendo tras de mí hacia los establos.

Saqué del cobertizo los rastrillos y empecé a limpiar la paja de las caballerizas, Naruto me ayudó con otro rastrillo pero aún así, yo lo seguía viendo triste por mucho que fingiese estar bien, sabía que no lo estaba.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Naru? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Crees que a Sasuke quiere a su novia? – me preguntó.

\- No lo creo – le dije muy claro – de hecho… no sé cómo una chica puede fijarse en él, es muy soso y aburrido – le dije sonriendo y Naruto empezó a reírse.

\- Es muy serio – me dijo de golpe – pero es un gran chico, como tú.

\- Naruto… - le llamé dejando a un lado el rastrillo - ¿Te pasa algo para que te hayas distanciado tanto de nosotros?

\- No – me dijo – no me pasa nada.

\- ¿Fue por algo que hice mal aquella vez? – Naruto se sonrojó de golpe – lamento haberos enseñado cosas inapropiadas si era por eso, de verdad que lo siento.

\- No era por eso Itachi – me dijo sonrojándose – en verdad… me gustó aquello, me gustó tu beso – me comentó sonrojado – Sé que quieres marcharte a estudiar medicina a la capital y me entristece un poco, no quiero que te marches – me comentó.

\- Tengo que ir Naruto, es por mi futuro, quiero ser médico, prometo que volveré en cuanto me saque la carrera y no me marcharé ya.

\- ¿Puedo besarte una última vez antes de que te marches?

\- Creía que te gustaba Sasuke – le comenté

\- No, él ya tiene novia y yo estoy libre, me gustaría poder volver a besarte Itachi ¿Me regalarías un último beso antes de irte?

\- Sí – le dije empotrándole con suavidad contra la pared del establo.

Me acerqué a él con suavidad acariciando su cabello y junté mis labios con los suyos besándole con pasión. Creo que amaba a este chico inocente y dulce, creía también que Sasuke sentía algo por él o que Naruto lo sentía, pero parece que me equivoqué. Sus labios eran el mejor manjar que podía tener en este momento, todo de él me excitaba y tuve que controlarme para no hacerle mío allí mismo aunque él metió las manos bajo mi camiseta acariciándome.

\- Detente Naruto – le dije

\- ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo? – me preguntó con esos dulces ojos llenos de dudas y preocupación.

\- Me encantaría pero… eres mi hermano Naruto, te he besado porque me lo has pedido pero…

\- ¿No te gusto? – preguntó.

\- Claro que me gustas, mírate Naruto, eres impresionante, me encantaría estar contigo pero no puede ser, esto está mal y aún tienes quince años, el sexo no es para ti Naruto.

\- Pero Sasuke ya tiene sexo con su novia – me dijo.

\- No rivalices contra Sasuke Naruto, sé tu mismo, no te ofrezcas así porque sí, eres muy joven, busca a la persona con quien realmente quieras estar y entrégate a él. Me sentiría alagado de ser yo Naruto, te quiero, he estado luchando mucho tiempo contra todo este sentimiento pero no quiero que tu tengas dudas. Espérame para cuando vuelva de la carrera y si sigues pensando que yo soy el adecuado, lucharé por ti contra viento y marea ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Lo prometes? – me preguntó.

\- Sí

Una semana después de aquello y de mis encuentros a escondidas con Naruto para besarnos, llegó la notificación de la universidad y tuve la mayor discusión que pude tener con mi padre. Él no estaba dispuesto a pagarme la carrera en la capital y yo enfadado, acabé marchándome por mi cuenta, encontraría un trabajo en la capital, pagaría mi matrícula y volvería siendo médico, lo tenía claro. Sólo cuatro años… y podría estar con Naruto. En esos cuatro años… no volví a hablar con mi padre, jamás hicimos las paces y Sasuke no quiso ponerse ni una sola vez al teléfono, sólo Naruto y mi madre se dignaban a hablar conmigo de vez en cuando.


	7. Chapter 7: Enamorado

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Mi hermano era idiota perdido, se largaba así sin más de la haciendo y todo para estudiar medicina ¿No tenía trabajo en el rancho? Aquí siempre había un montón de cosas que hacer pero no, él tenía que estudiar medicina. Realmente no estaba enfadado por eso, sino porque me dejaba solo aquí con Karin y el problema de Naruto. Mi padre estaba enfadado con Itachi y me repetía una y otra vez que yo no me pareciese a él, supongo que era un gran peso el que dejaba sobre mis hombros, quería que yo administrase la hacienda ahora que Itachi se había marchado pero también es cierto que era algo que quería hacer desde niño.

Mi relación con Sakura cada vez empeoraba más y más y es que no podía dejar de sentir todo esto por Naruto, desde la primera vez que nos besamos me enamoré de él, de su sonrisa, de su inocencia, era un chico tierno pero del que había acabado distanciándome y no entendía por qué Naruto un día acabó por separarse de mí, se alejó y no podía comprender el motivo que le llevaba a ello.

Naruto empezó a juntarse con Deidara, iban juntos a todos los lados, hacían juntos las cosas que antes hacía conmigo y con mi hermano, iban al cine, salían a dar vueltas, tomaban helados, siempre estaban jugando, era rarísimo que Naruto me abandonase, pero lo peor es que jamás volvió a dormir conmigo, antes siempre lo hacía, ahora ya llevaba años sin pisar mi cuarto, no venía ni siquiera para estudiar conmigo y sus notas habían bajado pero daba igual las veces que le dijera que le ayudaría, él sólo se dejaba ayudar cuando estábamos en el comedor con Itachi.

Siempre había estado detrás de Naruto tratando de ayudarle, quería que Karin dejase de torturar a Naruto como lo hacía, siempre estaba insultándole, abofeteándole y ya no aguantaba más, pero cuando empezó a distanciarse, ya no supe cómo ayudarle, no sabía qué le ocurría. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que jamás podría estar con él, me había enamorado de mi hermano adoptivo pero él parecía no haberlo hecho.

Empecé a salir son Sakura por puro instinto de querer olvidarme de Naruto, no estaba bien haberme enamorado de mi hermano. Intentaba olvidarle con toda mi alma, puse todo mi esfuerzo en alejarme, en dejar de estar enamorado, quería dejar de pensar en él. Sakura era solamente la chica que me haría olvidar a Naruto y así la veía, era la excusa para no estar demasiado tiempo en casa viendo a Naruto y es que cada vez que le veía, sabía que le amaba y no podía evitarlo, tenía que alejarme de él.

Había pasado ya un año desde que Itachi nos dejó y Naruto estaba rarísimo aunque insistía en ayudar a mi padre con las tareas del rancho. Ahora yo también ayudaba cuando antes las hacía mi hermano. Por lo menos hice algo bien en este año… había roto con Sakura y es que no funcionaba, por mucho que intentase quererla, veía a Naruto y seguía sintiendo todo esto por él.

Hoy me había levantado temprano para ir a ayudar con los terneros, me tocaba hoy ir con el resto de los peones a marcar las reses. Cuando llegué allí todos me estaban esperando y empezamos a trabajar. Cogí los lazos y empecé a cazar una a una junto al resto de los peones tumbándolas al suelo mientras otro compañero las marcaba con el hierro. Estaba ocupado con la faena cuando vi a Naruto que se acercaba al corral para mirarnos y era raro que viniera por aquí, él solía estar siempre ocupándose de los establos. Me acerqué hacia Naruto y le sonreí.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí Naruto? – pregunté.

\- Me han dicho que ibais a marcar reses y quería venir a ayudar.

\- Tranquilo, ya estamos acabando – le comenté.

\- ¿No necesitas ayuda entonces? – preguntó.

\- No, aquí ya hemos acabado, lo que quedan pueden hacerlo sin mí ¿Necesitas ayuda en los establos?

\- No, ya he terminado.

\- ¿Das una vuelta conmigo entonces? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Claro – me sonrió – voy a ensillar los caballos.

\- Genial, acabó con esa res y voy al establo.

\- De acuerdo.

Tal y como le prometí, acabé aquí con la faena que estaba haciendo y me marché hacia los establos en busca de Naruto, que ya estaba acabando de ensillar ambos caballos, el suyo y el mío. Me sonrió al verme llegar y yo también le sonreí a él. Subimos en los caballos y nos marchamos por los dominios del rancho bien lejos de la casa. De verdad que Naruto había aprendido mucho sobre cómo llevar un rancho o cómo cabalgar desde que estaba aquí viviendo con nosotros.

Llegamos casi hasta nuestros límites y subimos a la colina viendo la carretera que iba hacia el pueblo al fondo. Desmontamos de los caballos dejándolos atados a un árbol cercano y nos sentamos a mirar los coches que pasaban a lo lejos mientras Naruto se inventaba historias sobre ellos haciéndome sonreír, él siempre me hacía sonreír, era así de optimista, de vital, de inocente, me encantaba, no podía evitar amarle, siempre lo hice, pasó de ser mi mejor amigo al amor de mi vida pero no podía decírselo, no tenía el valor para contarle todo lo que me ocurría desde nuestro primer beso.

\- Ese coche negro seguro que lleva a un político de esos que tienen perros raros – me dijo mirando un coche lujoso negro que pasaba al fondo mientras se reía – que muermo debe ser ese trabajo – dijo especulando, porque no sabíamos si eso que decía era cierto, yo sonreí antes de ponerme serio.

\- He roto con Sakura – le dije de golpe y él se extrañó.

\- Creía que la querías – me dijo.

\- No, sólo estaba con ella tratando de olvidar a alguien – le dije – pero no puedo hacerlo, esa persona se ha clavado en lo más hondo de mi corazón y no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Sólo pienso en él.

\- ¿Él? – preguntó dudando

\- Sí – le dije – él, en el primer chico al que besé, Naruto – le expliqué y se sorprendió.

\- ¿Sasuke? – me preguntó extrañado cuando me vio acercarme hasta que volví a besarle, no podía evitar juntar mis labios con los suyos, le amaba.

Sentí como de repente se alejó de mí mientras le caía una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y no pude evitar pasar mi pulgar por ella recogiendo esa gota salada para limpiarla.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto Sasuke? – me preguntó triste – yo… yo quiero a otra persona.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunté extrañado.

\- Itachi y yo… no lo sé, tengo muchas dudas, ya no sé a quien quiero, me estáis confundiendo.

\- ¿Mi hermano y tú…?

\- Yo… me enamoré de ti Sasuke – me confesó – con aquel primer beso supe que era contigo con quien quería estar siempre pero… tú te fuiste, me dejaste solo y empezaste a salir con Sakura. Entendí que no querías nada conmigo, que jamás lo querrías y allí estaba Itachi – me dijo casi llorando – él me quería y yo le quería a él, no con la misma intensidad que a ti pero… le quería.

\- ¿Estás con mi hermano?

\- No – me dijo – no lo sé, quedamos en hablar del tema cuando volviera, me dijo que siguiera con mi vida.

\- Entonces déjame conquistarte Naruto.

\- No puedes estar conmigo Sasuke – me dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque Karin lo sabrá, sabrá que estoy volviendo a verte y le dirá todo a tus padres, no quiero irme de aquí Sasuke – me dijo llorando – por favor.

\- ¿Te alejaste de nosotros por Karin? – pregunté - ¿Qué te dijo Naruto? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- Dijo que le contaría a tus padres todo lo que hicimos aquel día en que Itachi nos enseñó a masturbarnos, yo no quería que me echasen de la casa, no tengo a nadie, no tengo nada.

\- Me tienes a mí Naruto y a mi hermano.

\- Vosotros dos no os hablais – me dijo – y a veces me siento mal de que no os habléis, es como si fuera mi culpa.

\- No es tu culpa. No hablo con mi hermano porque le odio, odio que te dejase aquí solo afrontando la situación de la familia. Quizá tú no querías tener que ocuparte del rancho, querrías estudiar pero no has podido hacerlo, mi padre solo quiere que nos quedemos aquí y nos ocupemos del rancho, le odio por dejarme aquí solo, necesitaba a mi hermano, tú le necesitabas cuando Karin te amenazó… Dios Naruto ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes? Podíamos haber tratado de ayudarte. Creí que te estabas alejando de mí porque había hecho algo mal.

\- No, tú jamás has hecho nada malo Sasuke, pero ahora mismo… necesito tiempo Sasuke, yo no sé nada sobre mis sentimientos, estoy confuso, ya no sé si estoy enamorado de Itachi o de ti y no puedo saberlo hasta que vuelva Itachi.

\- Itachi no volverá – le dije y Naruto se entristeció – cuando sea médico… ¿Qué haría en un pueblucho como este? Se aburriría, no podría hacer nada. Él acabará quedándose en la capital ayudando a la gente, no volverá.

\- Yo confío en él. Sé que volverá, confiaré en él, volverá por mí como prometió.

\- Esperaré Naruto, esperaré por ti lo que haga falta, tranquilo, no pienso dejar de luchar por ti.

\- Gracias Sasuke, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Es todo lo que necesitaba de ti, un poco de tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos.

\- Vale Naruto.

\- ¿De verdad aguantaste tanto tiempo con Sakura sólo por tratar de olvidarme? – me preguntó sonriendo y sonreí también.

\- Sí – le dije – y no sabes la de cosas que he tenido que aguantar. Oye Naruto… sólo quiero una cosa de ti, por favor… si Karin vuelve a decirte o hacerte algo, dímelo, por favor, cuéntamelo, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

\- Vale Sasuke, te lo contaré.

\- Y por cierto… vuelve a ser conmigo el mismo Naruto de antes, quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo, a ese chico alegre y divertido que no tenía reparos en enseñarme a besar, el que dormía conmigo cuando le apetecía, el que me extrañaba, el que estaba siempre a mi lado y hacíamos todo juntos.

\- Eso puedo hacerlo – me dijo sonriendo.

Volvimos a coger los caballos y nos marchamos de nuevo hacia la hacienda. Me fastidiaba que Itachi me hubiera ganado la partida con Naruto aunque me alegraba en parte que no tuviera sus sentimientos definidos y es que habiendo estado siempre los tres juntos y habiendo hecho las cosas que hicimos… era algo normal en Naruto, pero aún así, detestaba que mi hermano hubiera tratado de arrebatarme a Naruto, yo le amaba aunque supongo que Itachi también. Tenía un gran problema pero no me iba a rendir, seduciría a Naruto, lo haría en estos tres años en los que Itachi estaría fuera, yo tenía ventaja ahora tras la desaparición de Itachi por la capital.

¿Cómo iba a seducir a Naruto? Aún no lo tenía claro pero sí tenía algo en mente… y era que jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño y mucho menos Karin. Ahora conocía su secreto, sabía con qué le había amenazado y chantajeado para convencerle de que se alejase de nosotros y yo iba a acabar con esas mentiras de mi tía. Sé que la gente del pueblo seguía insultando a Naruto, que pensaban lo peor de él, pero no era cierto, nada lo era, él era un chico increíble y no le habían dado la oportunidad de conocerle. Para mí era bueno… porque nadie trataría de ligar con él, ahora tenía la gran oportunidad de mi vida, iba a seducir a Naruto Uzumaki.


	8. Chapter 8: Cinco años

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Cinco años habían pasado desde que empecé a estudiar la carrera, ahora era médico y no quería volver a casa, estaba bien aquí en la capital, me habían contratado en uno de los mejores hospitales de la zona, estaba saliendo con un compañero de mi carrera y llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos, que deseaba irme a vivir con él. Sé que Sasori también quería venirse conmigo a vivir.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en cinco años, demasiadas, hasta la relación con mi familia se había destrozado por completo. Mi madre ya no me llamaba por miedo a que mi padre se enfadase y es que no acabamos nada bien, Naruto… de él no sabía nada, tampoco llamaba ya y era comprensible, mis padres no le dejarían llamarme y yo no podía llamar a la casa arriesgándome a que Naruto no cogiera el teléfono, así que al final, todo se había ido al infierno, no tenía nada excepto mi carrera y a Sasori por el que habría dado cualquier cosa. Sé que Naruto también me habría hecho caso y habría rehecho su vida, sólo esperaba que le fuera bien.

Quería estudiar la especialidad de pediatría, me encantaban los niños y aunque ahora estaba con Sasori y sabía que jamás podríamos tener un niño propio, yo veía en un futuro no muy lejano la posibilidad de adoptar un niño. Supongo que en mí había empezado a aflorar las ganas de ser padre, ese instinto sobre protector y quería poder cuidar perfectamente de mis hijos, quería ser pediatra a como diera lugar.

Hoy salía de la facultad cuando me crucé con Sasori, ¡Que guapo era! Con ese cabello rojizo que hipnotizaba a cualquiera y su sonrisa. Me acerqué hacia él que hablaba animadamente con un par de alumnos de años inferiores aunque yo más bien… creo que trataban de ligar con él y es que mi chico los traía a todos de cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo está el chico más atractivo de la facultad? – le pregunté cogiéndole por detrás por la cintura y él sonrió.

\- Eres un zalamero – me dijo sonriendo – pero me gusta que me digas esas cosas.

\- ¿Si verdad? – le pregunté besándole el cuello - ¿Qué te parece si cogemos una película, nos metemos en una buena bañera con espuma, pedimos que traigan comida tailandesa de esa que tanto te gusta y te hago el amor hasta que llegue el repartidor? – le dije sonriendo.

\- Me encanta el plan – me dijo girándose para besarme.

Le cogí por la cintura y caminamos hacia la salida. Ya estaba deseando llegar a casa y darme ese relajante baño con mi chico, le haría el amor hasta que suplicase que parase, era capaz de dejarle una semana entera bajo mi cuerpo sin parar de hacerle el amor y es que me encantaba, amaba a este chico, desde el primer momento en que le vi en la facultad, supe que me gustaba, aún así… a veces no podía dejar de ver ciertos parecidos con Naruto y eso me fastidiaba, porque a Naruto le había amado pero nos habían separado de la peor de las formas, ni siquiera pude volver a llamarle para explicar lo que ocurría, simplemente, me cortaron el contacto con él.

¿Cómo sería ahora Naruto tras cinco años? Imaginaba que guapísimo con ese cabello rubio y con diecinueve años, tenían que ir todos detrás de él babeando por hacerle suyo. ¿Y mi hermano? A Sasuke sí que le echaba de menos y es que no podía dejar de pensar en la buena relación que habíamos tenido los tres de pequeños y ahora… ahora estábamos tan separados, sólo esperaba que Sasuke hubiera podido cuidar y proteger a Naruto de nuestra horrible tía, era todo lo que necesitaba saber y me aliviaba a veces pensar que Sasuke no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Naruto.

\- He hablado con Pain – me dijo Sasori de golpe

\- ¿Y cómo está?

\- Ocupadísimo como siempre – me comentó – feliz con Konan, están planeando casarse.

\- ¿Y ese magnífico cirujano cuando piensa sacar tiempo para el compromiso? – le pregunté sonriendo – siempre está tan ocupado.

\- No lo sé – me dijo Sasori sonriendo – ya sabes cómo es la vida de los cirujanos, por eso yo no quise serlo.

\- No claro… - le dije sonriendo – tu preferías ser urologo ¿Querías estar siempre revisando mi miembro pequeño? – le sonreí.

\- El tuyo cuando mejor se encuentra, es cuando está bien erecto dentro de mí, cielo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Sigue hablándome así, me estás excitando. Ya te dejaré practicar en casa – le dije y él sonrió.

La verdad es que me sorprendía un poco que Pain fuera a casarse, era unos años más mayor que nosotros y ya era el mejor cirujano que conocía, se había especializado en neurología, algo que yo jamás podría hacer, no quería tener que tocar un cerebro, no porque me diera asco, a mí nada me daba asco, era porque sentía que era una zona demasiado sensible para que yo metiera mis manazas ahí, no quería tener que explicar después a los familiares si algo salía mal, pero Pain era el mejor, no tenía dudas de ello. Había hecho operaciones imposibles, ningún otro médico se atrevía a meter sus manos dónde él lo hacía y encima… tenía una alta posibilidad de salir con éxito, era asombroso, pero siempre estaba muy ocupado, tenía demasiados casos, demasiados pacientes, demasiada lista de espera.

Llegamos a casa y tal y como cerré la puerta, empotré a Sasori contra la pared cogiendo su mano y metiéndola bajo mi pantalón con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos doctor, dígame el diagnóstico – le dije.

\- Tendría que revisarla a fondo – me dijo cogiendo mis manos para apoyarlas contra la pared y bajando mientras me quitaba el pantalón – veamos.

Gemí al sentir como lamía mi miembro, de verdad que este chico sabía excitarme. Miré hacia abajo para ver como él aún acuclillado metía todo mi miembro en su boca y me hacía jadear aunque me acordé de la primera vez que probé esto… fue con Naruto, aquel chico dulce y tierno que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo y que me hizo disfrutar como nunca en mi vida. Todo había cambiado tanto desde aquel día, nos habíamos separado tanto… yo me había separado demasiado de mis hermanos y me sentía culpable de ello.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Sasori al verme algo distraído

\- Si – le dije sonriendo – me encanta como lo haces

Sasori volvió a subir y yo cogí su boca con frenesí metiendo mi lengua en su boca jugando con él. Sasori me dejó meterle la lengua, jugó conmigo y me sonreía hasta que el maldito teléfono empezó a sonar… ¿Nadie me llamaba nunca y tenían que llamarme justo ahora? No podía creérmelo, justo cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo con mi pareja tenía que sonar ese aguafiestas.

\- Cógelo – me dijo Sasori entre besos.

\- Deja que suene – le dije – estoy ocupado.

\- Podría ser importante – me dijo Sasori sonriendo por mis besos.

\- No lo será, nadie me llama nunca.

\- Por eso mismo es posible que sea importante, no te llamarían para tonterías – me dijo y aquello me hizo ver que podía tener razón.

Me separé de Sasori para buscar el teléfono, maldito aparato, debí haberlo apagado antes de empezar. Lo encontré en el suelo con mis pantalones y lo cogí con desgana sorprendiéndome al momento al escuchar la voz de Naruto llorando.

\- ¿Itachi? – preguntó.

\- ¿Naruto? – pregunté yo sintiéndome mal por la voz que tenía Naruto, estaba claro que estaba llorando.

\- Siento llamarte pero… nuestra… - intentó hablar pero se cortó y de repente rectificó – tu madre… ha tenido un accidente, por favor, vuelve a casa.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Naruto? Ey ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien mi madre?

\- No lo sé – me dijo – los médicos no nos dejan verla, por favor… te necesita, te necesito – me dijo.

\- Naruto, cuelga ese teléfono – escuché de golpe a mi hermano enfadado y Naruto colgó sin darme tiempo a decirle nada más.

Sabía que mi familia no quería hablar conmigo, ni verme, sabía que me odiaban porque me había venido a la capital a estudiar medicina, pero de ahí… a que ni siquiera me contasen que mi madre había tenido un accidente, eso no lo perdonaba, yo era su hijo, era mi madre, tenía derecho a saberlo y agradecía que Naruto hubiera tenido la decencia de avisarme, al menos alguien en esta maldita familia de cabezones tenía sentido común.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Itachi? – preguntó preocupado Sasori – te has quedado absorto.

\- Lo siento, tengo que volver a casa – le dije.

\- Te acompaño – me comentó y yo le besé la frente.

\- Vale, haz las maletas, voy a comprar dos billetes para Belton, Texas.

\- ¿Eres de Texas? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le respondí.

\- Nunca me lo habías dicho.

\- Supongo que no me llevo muy bien con la familia y eso me hace hablar poco de mi lugar de origen – le comenté.

Preparamos todo en el menor tiempo posible y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Fueron cuatro horas de vuelo hasta Dallas y luego tuvimos que alquilar un coche para poder ir a Belton. No quise ni pasar por el hotel, fui directamente al hospital y cuando me vieron llegar, Sasuke se sobresaltó, mi padre no se lo podía creer y Naruto estaba aún con aquellos preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Naruto fue el primero en hacer un gesto de volver a ponerse a llorar y corrió hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza ante el asombro de todos.

\- Itachi – me llamó.

\- Ya estoy aquí Naruto, estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí pero… tu madre.

\- Hablaré con el médico ¿vale? ¿Te quedarás más tranquilo si lo hago?

\- Sí.

Me acerqué hacia mi padre y mi hermano me giró la cara evitando mirarme, desde luego estaban enfadados conmigo.

\- El hijo pródigo ha vuelto – dijo mi hermano de forma borde.

\- ¿Cómo está mi madre? – pregunté ignorando su comentario ofensivo

\- ¿Ahora te interesa? – preguntó mi padre cabreado - ¿Por qué no te vuelves a la capital y sigues con tu vida? Aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer.

\- Es mi madre y voy a quedarme, quiero saber que ha ocurrido.

\- Un accidente de coche – dijo Naruto – le dieron un golpe por detrás y la sacaron de la carretera – me respondió

\- ¿Habéis dado parte a la policía?

\- Sí – me dijo Naruto – están investigando.

Sasori apareció justo en ese momento por el otro lado del pasillo y cuando se acercó a mí abrazándome para consolarme, pude ver la reacción de asombro de Naruto, supongo que no se lo esperaba para nada pero la verdad… es que yo tampoco creí tener que volver a ver a ese chico rubio que ahora con diecinueve años… estaba más guapo que nunca.

Fui yo el encargado de hablar con el médico y entendí perfectamente de lo que me hablaba, yo era médico también. Mi madre estaba en estado grave, pero al menos tenía muchas posibilidades de salvarse y eso era un gran alivio para todos, aunque su recuperación sería lenta, tenía varios órganos dañados, una costilla rota y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No sabían aún como despertaría después de ese traumatismo, pero al menos… yo tenía la esperanza de que despertase bien, de que volviera a ser la madre que yo conocía.

Me fui del hospital después de que mi padre se llevase a Sasuke y a Naruto. No pude evitar mirar a ese chico rubio cuando se marchaba, con esa mirada perdida y desconcertada, llena de dudas por conocer sobre Sasori, sobre mí y es que yo jamás había vuelto a hablar con él, no le conté que ahora tenía pareja y en el fondo… volver a ver a Naruto había abierto en mí de nuevo ese enorme sentimiento, verle me había hecho darme cuenta, de que jamás pude olvidar a ese chico, seguía más vivo que nunca en mi interior.

Al día siguiente, decidí que iba a quedarme, porque no dejaría a Naruto solo de nuevo en esa familia. Lo hablé con Sasori porque de lo que había ahorrado, quise comprar el rancho de al lado a mi familia. No era muy grande así que podía comprarlo, no supondría mucho trabajo o eso creía yo. Me gustaba la situación del rancho, justo al lado del de mi familia, justo enfrente del de los Yamanaka, era un buen terreno.

Sasori me apoyó en la decisión y comentó que podíamos alquilar un pequeño local y ejercer de médicos para el pueblo y es que este pequeño pueblo, no tenía buenas consultas, así que no nos pareció mala idea y compré el rancho. La noticia correría como la pólvora, de eso estaba seguro y a mi familia, no le sentaría nada bien.


	9. Chapter 9: Cruces inesperados

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Que confuso había estado todos estos años… por un lado quería a Itachi pero también quería a Sasuke, haber convivido con los dos me confundía y es que los dos trataban de que me fijase en ellos ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a aclarar mis sentimientos? Le prometí a Itachi que hablaría con él, sé que dijo que siguiera con mi vida pero no había consentido que nadie me tocase, quería verle a él pero Sasuke me lo ponía cada vez más difícil, me gustaba y estaba a mi lado siempre, era complicado aclarar los sentimientos cuando Itachi no estaba por aquí y Sasuke se pasaba el día conmigo.

Había momentos en que pensaba en Itachi y muchos otros en los que pensaba en Sasuke ¿De quien estaba yo enamorado realmente? Ya no lo tenía claro, todo era tan confuso en mi vida.

Pasaron cinco largos años en los que me unía cada vez más a Sasuke y es que él siempre estaba para ayudarme, Itachi fue poco a poco desapareciendo de mi vida y aún así, tampoco fui capaz de olvidarle por completo, esperaba que volviera aunque Sasuke me repetía siempre que nuestro hermano no volvería jamás. Tras cinco años… empecé a comprender a Sasuke, empecé a pensar, que tenía razón. Itachi habría rehecho su vida lejos de nosotros y yo tenía que continuar con mi vida.

Cuando Mikoto tuvo aquel accidente… mi mundo se vino abajo, esta casa era un infierno y ella era la que siempre estaba poniendo orden, sin ella… mi mundo ya no tenía sentido, no tenía alegría. Sasuke se había vuelto distante, demasiado serio, sí era muy protector conmigo y lo quería, le admiraba por su fortaleza, pero ese odio que sentía por su hermano sabía que no era bueno y no podía dejar de demostrarlo. Entre su padre y él habían quitado todo lo que era de Itachi, ni siquiera habían dejado ni una fotografía.

Sasuke ahora trabajaba como el que más para sacar el rancho adelante, nuestro padre ya no estaba para trabajar de sol a sol ni para tener que hablar con los peones, así que se había dedicado a estar en la oficina de la empresa y sacar el mejor vino que pudiera, nada más. Sasuke y yo nos ocupábamos del rancho, de las reses, de los caballos que se vendería, de los árboles frutales, de todo y era mucho trabajo, pero yo lo hacía animado porque me gustaba. Sasuke era muy bueno para llevar una hacienda, era increíble, sabía exactamente qué hacer, como hablar a los trabajadores, qué pedir, que ordenar, cuánto pedir por las reses, conocía este oficio como la palma de su mano y me encantaba verle en pleno trabajo. Conmigo era con la única persona que Sasuke sonreía.

Aún tenía en mente que Sasuke quisiera salir conmigo, no se rendía y sinceramente… algún beso con él se me había escapado alguna vez, sobre todo por el granero o los establos, pero es que desde el primer beso a cómo besaba ahora, había un mundo de diferencia. También es cierto que él había tenido novia y había practicado más que yo. Creo que era yo quien me había quedado atrás, pero pese a mi inexperiencia, me gustaba como besaba Sasuke.

Tuve que ser yo quien llamase a Itachi para contarle la situación de su madre y es que estos dos cabezones no habrían llamado, eran tercos con ganas y no podían perdonar a Itachi. En mi opinión, creo que hizo lo correcto, si yo hubiera podido irme… lo habría hecho, porque esta casa con Karin, fue un infierno para mí, me chantajeaba, me golpeaba, me insultaba y no sólo ella, todo el pueblo lo hacía. Muchas veces llegaba a casa lleno de heridas y moratones, eso enfadaba mucho a Sasuke, pero poco podía hacer por mí, el rumor de que yo era igual que mi madre, de que era un cualquiera ya se había difundido.

Ahora no quería ni pasear solo por una calle, los chicos me miraban y sonriendo me ofrecían dinero para acostarse conmigo como si fuera una golfa. Yo no era así, jamás me había acostado con nadie desde que Itachi me rechazó, había cumplido mi promesa con él, le dije que lo haría con alguien especial y seguía esperando, pero todos en el pueblo creían que era una puta que me acostaba con cualquiera. Ya no sabía qué hacer para limpiar mi nombre.

Me alegré tanto aquel día que esperábamos noticias del médico sobre Mikoto, aquel día en que Itachi apareció de golpe por el pasillo y no pude evitar lanzarme a abrazarle, le había echado de menos y sólo tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza ahora mismo, quería irme de este pueblo, quería alejarme de todo y él era una escapatoria pero cuando vi a ese chico pelirrojo abrazar a Itachi… supe que él sí había pasado página en cambio yo… seguía aquí esperando como un niño tonto y asustadizo. Supe que entre Itachi y yo…ya no quedaba nada excepto esa relación de medio hermanos que éramos y me entristecí. Desde luego estaba hecho un completo lío, no sabía a quien de los dos amaba, me gustaba Sasuke, me gustaba Itachi y no podía estar con ninguno de los dos por ser mis hermanos, mi vida era un asco.

Hoy había bajado a desayunar y me extrañó que mi padre no estuviera, supongo que se había ido temprano al hospital. Entré por la cocina y estaba muy solitaria, aún recordaba cuando toda la familia se juntaba aquí a desayunar… eso se había quedado en el más lejano pasado.

\- ¿Qué le sirvo para desayunar señorito? – me preguntó una de las cocineras.

\- Nada – le dije entristecido – me llevaré unos bollos y me iré a trabajar

\- Pero… debería de comer algo más.

\- No tengo hambre – le comenté cogiendo lo primero que vi por el armario y saliendo hacia los establos.

Me puse a trabajar nada más llegué y cuando acabé con todo mi trabajo, me subí a mi árbol favorito y me senté en una de sus ramas mirando al fondo a los caballos correr por la pradera mientras me comía una manzana. Pensaba en Itachi, en Sasuke y en como por mi culpa esos dos estaban peleados y separados ¿Qué podía hacer yo? largarme de aquí habría sido un buen comienzo, pero tenía miedo. Fugaku me había hecho entrega de mi parte de la herencia y no sabía como administrar todo esto, yo no tenía ni idea de esas cosas, apenas tenía los estudios básicos, no había ido a la capital a estudiar como Itachi.

Me sorprendió cuando escuché que alguien trepaba y al girarme vi a Sasuke. Era ágil, podía ver desde aquí como sus músculos se tensaban para trepar y me sonrojé, se había vuelto extremadamente guapo, fuerte, era increíble, todas las chicas corrían como locas detrás de él pero seguía insistiendo en mí ¿Debía darle la oportunidad? ¿Pero qué ocurriría si se la daba? Creo que tenía claro que me gustaba Sasuke, pero… eso crearía un gran problema en la familia, en Itachi, en nosotros… no podía salir con ninguno de mis hermanos.

\- ¿En qué piensas Naruto? – me preguntó sonriendo al llegar hasta mi rama.

\- ¿Por qué las cosas son tan complicadas? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé ¿De qué estamos hablando? – me preguntó él dudando.

\- De la familia.

\- No empieces con el tema de Itachi, nos abandonó Naruto, yo no tengo ya ningún hermano, tú eres el único en mi vida.

\- Yo no soy tu hermano biológico Sasuke, esa unión con Itachi no podrás romperla tan fácil, es tu hermano verdadero. ¿Soy yo el problema? – le pregunté

\- No – me dijo Sasuke – tú nunca eres el problema.

\- Sasuke se acercó lentamente para besarme pero yo aparté el rostro haciendo que besase mi mejilla y se sorprendió.

\- Déjame besarte Naruto, por favor, me muero por tener tus labios – me dijo.

\- No puedo – le dije

\- ¿Es por Itachi? Desde que ha vuelto no me dejas besarte ni tocarte ¿Tanto le amabas? – me preguntó enfadado – él te abandonó y yo sigo aquí contigo.

\- ¿Sólo soy eso para ti Sasuke? – le pregunté - ¿Una competición contra tu hermano? ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué no me doy cuenta de que sólo quieres tenerme para fastidiar a tu hermano? Por favor… dejad de meterme en medio de vuestros problemas, no quiero que sigáis enfadados – le dije.

\- Te quiero Naruto – me dijo y en parte me alegré de no llevar razón – y si puedo fastidiar a mi hermano con esto mucho mejor.

\- Joder Sasuke, eres imbécil – le dije bajándome del árbol y es que Sasuke siempre que hablaba de su hermano… acababa metiendo la pata conmigo.

Me sentía en medio de la guerra entre hermanos, ambos jugaban conmigo y se odiaban entre ellos, trataban de tenerme para fastidiar al otro y odiaba sentirme así de utilizado.

\- Ey Naruto, vale perdóname, vamos… - me dijo bajando del árbol y siguiéndome – sabes que te quiero – me dijo alcanzándome y empotrándome contra el siguiente árbol – bésame, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil y tan irresistible a la vez, Sasuke? – él me sonrió.

\- No lo sé.

Sus labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza y atrapó mi labio inferior succionándolo con suavidad y disfrutando de mí, mordisqueando mi labio de forma juguetona mientras sonreíamos los dos y es que el muy imbécil besaba tan bien que mis piernas temblaban, creía que me desmayaría del placer ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Dejó de besarme y me había quedado con cara de tonto seguro, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del sabor que su boca había dejado en la mía, quería morirme allí mismo del placer, Sasuke era sencillamente increíble para besar.

\- Sal conmigo Naruto – me dijo – llevas años esperando a arreglar tu situación con el idiota de Itachi ahora ya la tienes arreglada.

\- No he hablado con él – le dije.

\- No hace falta hablar, ya has visto que ha venido con pareja, no te quiere, vamos Naruto, yo te amo, decídete por mí.

\- Siempre la fastidias Sasuke – le dije a punto de llorar y es que recordar que Itachi había venido acompañado me dolía – quiero estar solo – le avisé cuando vi que intentaba seguirme y él se detuvo en seco.

\- Vale Naruto, oye lo siento – me gritó pero no me siguió obedeciendo mi orden.

¿Sentía algo por Itachi? Ya no lo sabía, no tenía nada claro lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, es que Sasuke me utilizaba para fastidiar a su hermano, que Itachi había venido con pareja y yo… yo estaba en medio de su guerra personal y quería que me sacasen del medio. ¿Amaba a Sasuke? Con toda mi alma, pero no soportaba que me utilizase como lo hacía por venganza a su hermano y sinceramente, me dolía mucho ver como peleaban por mi culpa.

Entré por la casa enfadado dispuesto a irme a mi habitación cuando me crucé con Karin por el pasillo y ésta me detuvo del brazo haciendome daño. No quería discutir con ella, no quería pelearme con ella pero quise apartarme y moví el brazo con violencia soltándome. Yo ya no era ese chiquillo al que ella podía golpear y manipular, había crecido y tenía más fuerza que ella pero cuando quise irme por las escaleras arriba, me choqué contra un chico que bajaba.

\- Vaya… Suigetsu… te presento a la putita de los Uchiha – dijo Karin entre risas.

\- ¿Así que eras tú? Me han hablado mucho de ti – me dijo – si que es guapo, mira cómo ha crecido, me pregunto si todo habrá crecido por igual – comentó mirando perversamente hacia mi entrepierna.

\- Déjame en paz – le dije tratando de pasar para irme pero él me cogió de las muñecas y me empotró con fuerza de cara contra la pared dejando mis manos a la espalda y dolía.

\- Veamos – dijo metiendo mi mano bajo el pantalón y cogiendo mi miembro mientras caía una lágrima que no pude retener por mi mejilla.

\- Suéltame – le grité antes de lanzar un leve gemido al sentir su contacto con mi miembro.

\- Pues sí que has crecido – me dijo seductoramente en el oído mientras mordisqueaba mi oreja y me removí inquieto tratando de quitármelo de encima, pero él me soltó voluntariamente con una gran sonrisa – ya nos veremos Naruto – me dijo mientras yo me marchaba corriendo hacia mi cuarto asustado.

En mi precipitada huída, tal y como estaba de asustado por el comportamiento de Karin y su amigo, me tropecé con el peldaño y casi me caigo. Es que todo me pasaba a mí, ahora encima no podía ni subir unos malditos peldaños sin quedar en ridículo. Oí sus risas, sabían que estaba asustado, sabían que me habían hecho daño y se reían al verme tan destrozado. Aguanté las lágrimas y me levanté de la escalera terminando de subirla para llegar al pasillo hacia mi habitación.

\- Cuidado chico, no vayas a lastimarte, sería un desperdicio – se reía Suigetsu tras ver mi golpe. Pero yo pasé y salí corriendo por el pasillo directo a encerrarme en mi habitación.

Quería esconderme y no salir ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que me acostaba con cualquiera? ¿Por qué ese rumor no paraba? ¿Por qué Sasuke me utilizaba cuando yo le amaba? ¿Por qué Itachi me había destrozado el corazón trayendo a un desconocido? No aguantaba más, lloré y no pude parar de llorar porque aunque fingía ser un chico feliz y alegre cuando salía de mi habitación, la verdad es que solo conocía el sufrimiento. Esta casa para mí era un verdadero infierno. De todas formas… lo único que me alegraba ahora mismo, era que Itachi había vuelto, quería que arreglase las cosas, quería que consiguiera que su hermano le perdonase, quería que pusiera orden.


	10. Chapter 10: Infierno

**Aviso: Para los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y me avisaron de que no lo entendían, ya podéis volver a leerlo, me había equivocado al subirlo así que lo lamento, ya está corregido el error. Un Saludo a todos.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha POV**

¿Amaba a Naruto? Con toda mi alma pero por culpa de mi hermano seguía metiendo la pata con él. Sé que buscaba que le entendiese y creo… que aunque amó a mi hermano con todo su corazón y le había dolido verle venir con otra persona… sé que ya no sentía lo mismo que antes por él, ahora yo le había seducido, le había arrebatado a mi hermano la posibilidad de estar con Naruto y le amaba con todo mi ser, pero era muy malo demostrándolo. Sé que Naruto se sentía utilizado cuando hablaba mal de mi hermano, pero me costaba no hacerlo, odiaba a Itachi. Si mi hermano se hubiera quedado… incluso habría podido soportar que ellos estuvieran juntos, al menos en cierta forma, pero ahora… todo había cambiado y Naruto era mío.

Mi hermano no sabía por el infierno por el que Naruto había pasado cuando se marchó, todo se complicaba y yo era demasiado joven para protegerle, le necesitamos, tanto Naruto como yo necesitamos a Itachi pero él se largó dejándonos solos. Yo fui el paño de lágrimas de Naruto durante cinco malditos años porque él estaba muy ocupado con su carrera y ni siquiera le llamó ni una sola vez. Al final… Naruto poco a poco empezó a olvidarle y fui yo quien muy lentamente, ocupé el espacio en su corazón que estaba reservado para mi hermano.

Amar a Naruto era lo mejor que tenía en mi vida, él era todo lo que quería, era sencillo, atractivo, tremendamente inocente, puede que no tuviera claros sus sentimientos pero era mi culpa y la de mi hermano, habíamos jugado con él desde pequeño, jugamos con su curiosidad y probamos todo lo que se nos ocurrió en él, sólo me faltó follármelo y menos mal que no lo hice, porque me habría arrepentido toda mi vida. Quería hacerle el amor, me moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero también sabía que era virgen, sabía que no estaba preparado y además… no quería que lo hiciera conmigo por saciar su curiosidad como cuando era pequeño, quería que lo hiciera conmigo porque me amaba y para eso… primero tendría que dejar de meter la pata haciéndole sentirse un objeto al que utilizaba para fastidiar a mi hermano.

Imaginaba lo que le ocurría a Naruto, nos veía como a sus hermanos y no quería salir conmigo por miedo a que nuestros padres se enfadasen y lo tirasen de la casa, siempre tuvo miedo a que le tirasen y es que realmente… creo que no conseguimos hacer que se sintiera en familia, seguía sintiendo que era el adoptado, el chico que debía ser perfecto y comportarse, el que debía obedecer las normas y las leyes de esta casa para tener el derecho a quedarse y no era así en absoluto. Si no hubiera estado en esta casa… sé que ahora mismo estaría saliendo conmigo, porque podía sentir que me quería, sus piernas temblaban cada vez que le besaba y sé que le gustaba que lo hiciera. Quizá… no quería salir conmigo porque todos lo trataban como a una puta, quería mantenerme lejos de él para que no me insultasen a mí pero a mí me daba igual mientras él estuviera bien. Eso Naruto no lo entendía.

Acabé de hacer las tareas del rancho y vi a mi padre aparcar el coche frente a la casa y salir cabreado pegando un portazo. Sabía que había ocurrido algo y seguramente… con Itachi, de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre papá? – le pregunté.

\- Tu hermano ha comprado el rancho de al lado – me dijo y miré hacia allí

\- ¿Es una broma, verdad? Pero si no tiene ni idea de llevar un rancho – le dije.

\- Ya… y quiere abrir una consulta médica en el pueblo, es lo que me faltaba. Ya podía haberse largado a la capital.

\- ¿No intentará competir con esa mini hacienda contra nosotros, no? – me reí.

\- Pues creo que es lo que intenta, sí – me dijo.

Mi padre entró enfadado por la casa y yo me quedé allí mirando al fondo hacia el rancho vecino. ¡Era lo que me faltaba! Tener que ver a mi odioso y detestable hermano en el rancho de al lado. Estaba mirando hacia allí cuando por el camino vi que se acercaba un coche patrulla y me acerqué hacia la entrada. El coche se detuvo a mi lado y bajó la ventanilla.

\- ¿Qué hay Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Todo bien por aquí, ¿Qué tal va la investigación Dei? – pregunté y es que Deidara había vuelto hacía un año aproximadamente de su viaje a Alemania… y venía siendo policía y no cualquiera… había estado en las fuerzas especiales, supongo que ahora quería algo más tranquilo y se había vuelto al pueblo.

\- Creo que tengo algo – me dijo casi en susurro – no fue un accidente – me dijo

\- ¿Sabes quién pudo hacerlo?

\- Aún no… pero sospecho de alguien y está en tu familia.

\- ¿Karin? – pregunté y él asintió – pero no tengo pruebas para confirmar que fue ella la que empujó el coche de tu madre. Seguiré buscando de todas formas.

\- Te lo agradezco. Si noto algo extraño, te lo haré saber de inmediato.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Por cierto… ¿Te has enterado de que ha vuelto mi hermano? – le pregunté.

\- Algun rumor me ha llegado, sí – me comentó – pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para pasar a saludarle.

\- Ha comprado el rancho de al lado.

\- ¿Tu hermano? Pero si lo máximo que sabe de vacas y de caballos es lo que ha visto en la televisión – me dijo sonriendo y yo me reí también.

\- Lo sé.

\- Bueno Sasuke… seguiré con mi faena, si ves algo raro, avísame.

\- Claro, lo haré.

¿Así que Karin? Deidara sospechaba de Karin… ¿Por qué no me extrañaba? Ella siempre había odiado a Naruto y la que más protegía a Naruto, era mi madre, así que tampoco me extrañaba nada. De hecho… se me olvidó contárselo a Deidara pero mi padre últimamente también actuaba de forma extraña, estaba más distante con Naruto y sé que ocurría algo, porque Fugaku jamás estuvo así con él, de hecho… lo adoraba.

Otra de las cosas que me resultaba extraño… era Deidara en sí, porque no volvimos a saber nada desde que se había marchado a Alemania y resulta… que había dejado al cuerpo de élite para venirse a este pueblecito a aburrirse, era algo que no me explicaba. Decían que era uno de los mejores, que no le tenía miedo a nada y que había llegado a hacer auténticas locuras jugándose la vida por cumplir su trabajo. Cómo había cambiado ese chico conflictivo, ahora era el mejor ayudando a la gente, increíble. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué le hizo dejar su gran trabajo allí en Alemania por este pueblo en el que no ocurría nada, él estaba acostumbrado a liberar rehenes, a saltar desde helicópteros, a entrar con fusiles en los atracos a los bancos… ¿No se aburría en este pueblo ahora siendo un policía normal? Sólo tenía que conducir y mirar que los ranchos estuvieran bien.

Entré por casa y subí a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí y quitándome la camiseta sucia de haber estado trabajando lanzándola al suelo. Fui al armario y al abrirlo, me encontré a Naruto escondido dentro llorando y acurrucado, desde luego estaba asustado. Me agaché y le abracé recibiendo su abrazo también aunque no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté – cuéntame que te ha pasado.

\- Yo… - intentó hablar y al separarme un poco de él, me di cuenta de que su rodilla estaba sangrando.

\- Joder, voy a por algo para curarte eso. Quédate aquí y piensa bien la excusa que vas a contarme esta vez porque ya no me creo tus mentiras.

Bajé a la cocina a por agua oxigenada, algo para curarle y una venda. Desde luego que no me creía sus mentiras, siempre me decía que todo estaba bien, que se caía y no era cierto, estaba seguro de que Karin seguía haciéndole de las suyas pero él no me lo contaba para no preocuparme. Cuando subí, volví a cerrar la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué a él dispuesto a curarle.

Le senté en el borde de la cama y me agaché en el suelo curándole la rodilla. Tenía mala pinta pero nada fuera de lo normal, tal y como estaba, me creía que me dijera que se había caído, coincidía con una caída.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Me he caído por la escalera, bueno no por la escalera abajo – me dijo – subiendo un peldaño me resbalé y me caí, fue un tropiezo sin más.

\- Venga ya Naruto – le dije – llevas cinco años con caídas estúpidas, ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Suigetsu… - dijo al final.

\- ¿Suigetsu? ¿El amigo de Karin? – pregunté y él asintió - ¿Te ha hecho algo Naruto? – pregunté y cuando él apartó la mirada me alcé levemente cogiendo su rostro con mi mano y obligándole a mirarme - ¿Te ha hecho algo? – le pregunté esta vez más enfadado y las lágrimas empezaron a salir – voy a matarle – le dije levantándome para ir al armario a buscar la escopeta pero Naruto me agarró del brazo llorando y se venía detrás de mí aún quejándose por el dolor de la rodilla.

\- No lo hagas, por favor Sasuke, estoy bien, no ha sido nada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- Me… me metió la mano bajo el pantalón.

\- ¿Y eso es nada Naruto? Yo me cargo a ese tío.

\- Sasuke por favor – me dijo suplicando – no quiero que te pase nada a ti, déjalo como está, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo, me mantendré alejado de ellos.

\- No puedes alejarte de ellos, Karin vive en esta maldita casa y lo que no entiendo es por qué mi padre no la echa de una maldita vez.

\- Tu madre iba a echarla – me dijo de golpe y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Qué? Naruto… ¿Qué sabes de mi madre? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- Quería echarla, me dijo que iba a echarla pero luego tuvo ese accidente y… - dijo llorando – es mi culpa, está así por mi culpa ¿Verdad? He sido yo, seguro que fue ella, yo no quería que le pasara nada a Mikoto, te lo prometo.

\- Ven aquí – le dije abrazándole – no voy a dejar que te pase nada ¿Vale? Pero vamos a pillar a Karin, descubriré todas sus fechorías, te lo prometo y si le hizo algo a mi madre no va a quedar así, pero escúchame bien Naruto… no es tu culpa.

\- No quiero que te pase nada a ti por mi culpa Sasuke – me dijo llorando.

\- ¿Por eso no quieres salir conmigo Naruto?

\- Todos creen que me acuesto con cualquiera – me dijo – creen que traigo mala suerte y yo no quiero darte problemas.

\- ¿Me amas Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo llorando – pero no puedo estar contigo, eres mi hermano, doy mala suerte, yo maté a mis padres, le hice daño a Mikoto.

\- No es cierto Naruto, no te creas ahora tú las mentiras de esa víbora, Karin no tiene razón en nada de lo que ha dicho de ti. Tú eres la mejor persona que conozco y no dejaré que te eches la culpa. Ven aquí

Abracé a Naruto con todas mis fuerzas y es que me rompía el alma verle llorar, no soportaba verlo así. Itachi no tenía ni idea el infierno que había pasado Naruto en esta casa durante cinco años y es que aunque Naruto había crecido y ahora podía contra Karin, ésta había traido a Suigetsu que tenía más fuerza que ella para seguir torturando a Naruto y no podía consentir que siguiera haciéndolo. Bastante había hecho ya Naruto tratando de plantarle cara a Karin, no podría ahora enfrentarse también a Suigetsu.

Me quedé aquí un rato en la habitación abrazando a Naruto hasta que se le pasó la llorera que llevaba y es que el pobre lo había pasado mal, se había asustado mucho con lo que le habían hecho y era normal, él seguía siendo ese chico inocente y dulce y yo no permitiría que nadie le ultrajara como intentaban hacerlo, nadie le arrebataría esa inocencia a mi chico, de eso estaba seguro.


	11. Chapter 11: Peleas

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

El rancho que habíamos comprado era una maravilla, no había comparación con el de mi familia que era enorme, pero no se estaba mal. Tenía lo que hacía falta para empezar aunque yo tampoco tenía muy claro cómo se llevaba un rancho, hacía años que vivía en la capital y de pequeño… mi padre solía hacer estas cosas o las mandaba a los trabajadores, así que poco sabía yo de llevar un rancho, por lo que tuve que hacerme con un buen capataz que se encargase de sacar adelante esta hacienda.

Sasori y yo estábamos montando la consulta en el centro del pueblo. Me alegraba empezar de nuevo, poder tener mi propia consulta con el chico al que amaba. Sasori comentó que iba a ir a por unos cafés al bar de enfrente y le besé sonriendo para darle las gracias, pero en cuanto se fue, vi entrar a Deidara por la consulta y me extrañó verle aquí y encima… vestido con el uniforme de policía ¿Deidara de policía? No me lo podía creer, ni siquiera podía creerme que hubiera vuelto de Alemania, creí que no volvería a verle.

\- ¿Deidara? – pregunté.

\- Hola Itachi – me saludó con una sonrisa – veo que estás montando una consulta, eso está bien – me dijo.

\- ¿Tú de policía? – le pregunté sonriendo – eras el mayor lanzador de bolas de barro de la historia.

\- La verdad es que si – me dijo sonriendo –he dejado muy atrás esa etapa Itachi.

\- No esperaba volver a verte, me dijeron que te fuiste a Alemania.

\- Si – me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Traigo los cafés – escuché a Sasori tras Deidara y se quedó atónito al ver a un policía por la consulta.

\- Bueno yo ya me iba – dijo Deidara – sólo venía a saludar, si tenéis algún problema, ya sabéis donde estoy – nos comentó.

\- Claro Dei – le dije y él se extrañó de que le llamase por el diminutivo – nos vemos.

\- Sí – me dijo – ya nos veremos, encantado – le comentó a Sasori dándole la mano y Sasori se la tendió también.

\- Igualmente – le respondió mi chico.

Me quedé absorto mirando a Deidara marcharse hacia su coche patrulla. Cómo había cambiado ese chico delgaducho que me lanzaba bolas de barro a la cara, ahora era guapísimo, rubio, de cabello largo, sonriente, educado, era increíble el cambio que había dado y para mejor. Si de pequeño no llamaba absolutamente nada la atención, ahora podía ver como la gente del pueblo se acercaba a saludarle, le hablaban y algunos chicos le sonreían tratando de ligar con él y es que era muy guapo, menudo físico tenía además, se notaba que había hecho deporte para llegar a policía.

\- ¿Quién es? – me preguntó Sasori mirándole con detenimiento.

\- Deidara Yamanaka – le dije – el chico que me tiraba bolas de barro cuando era pequeño.

\- Pues es guapísimo – me dijo

\- Lo es – le dije – no esperé que aquel chico tan poco agraciado se convirtiera en esto – le comenté y él sonrió.

\- Toma tu café – me dijo dándome un beso.

\- Gracias cielo – le agradecí.

No había hecho más que terminar de besarle, cuando por la ventana vi a Naruto que caminaba por la calle y se dirigía hacia Deidara que le recibía con una sonrisa. Desde luego esos dos ya desde pequeños se habían llevado bien.

\- Voy a seguir pintando la sala del fondo – me comentó Sasori

\- De acuerdo – le dije – seguiré con esta.

Sasori se marchó hacia la sala del fondo y yo me quedé aquí acercándome a la ventana para ver mejor a aquellos dos. Deidara cerraba el coche ahora para ir hacia la cafetería con Naruto, supongo que a tomar algo juntos y a hablar un rato. No creo que en este pueblo hubiera muchos altercados, así que Deidara debía estar bastante aburrido, aún así… no podía negar que me había agradado su visita, no creí que le volvería a ver y me había gustado reencontrarle.

Respecto a Naruto, tenía sentimientos encontrados, le quería pero ya no estaba seguro si era casi a modo de hermano o como algo más, porque también sentía un amor muy fuerte por Sasori y ahora al ver a Deidara… no sé… había algo en ese chico que me hacía interesarme por él, quizá era porque quería saber qué había hecho en Alemania tanto tiempo, su forma de irse fue tan brusca y repentina, que tenía curiosidad. Estaba confuso, ahora que había vuelto y me reencontraba con gente, mis sentimientos y mis emociones estaban saliendo de nuevo, yo los creía bien muertos… todos los recuerdos por esas personas creía que habían desaparecido cuando me fui a la capital, pero no… aún los tenía y sentía nostalgia de ellos, de mi amistad con todos y cada uno de los de este pueblo.

Comí con Sasori aquí mismo en el propio suelo y es que no habíamos montado nada aún, pero disfrutamos como enanos, pedimos comida china y comimos con una agradable conversación. Por la tarde seguimos con el trabajo y cuando ya anochecía, Sasori que se encontraba bastante cansado de tanto trabajar en la consulta, decidió que se iba a casa y agradeciéndole el esfuerzo, dejé que se marchase quedándome yo a terminar los últimos retoques y recoger. Luego iría yo por el rancho, por nuestra nueva casa.

Ya estaba recogiendo todo y cerrando la puerta de la futura consulta, cuando al dirigirme hacia mi coche me encontré a Sasuke apoyado en el capó del vehículo y me sorprendió.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creía que me odiabas – le dije.

\- Y te odio – me comentó.

\- ¿Puedes darme un motivo razonado?

\- ¿Te parece poco largarte y dejarnos a Naruto y a mí aquí aguantando a la familia?

\- Nuestra familia está bien Sasuke – le dije – Tenemos una madre que nos quiere muchísimo, es cariñosa y amable, nuestro padre aunque terco nos adora, por mucho que diga que está enfadado no es cierto, siempre seré su hijo y estará orgulloso de que haya estudiado medicina, nuestra familia está bien.

\- ¿Y Karin? – me preguntó - ¿Sabes todo lo que le ha hecho a Naruto en estos cinco años? Yo era un crío Itachi, nuestra madre no se enteró de lo que esa desgraciada le hacía hasta hace poco que Naruto se atrevió a contarlo, te necesitábamos Itachi – me dijo.

\- No lo sabía – le comenté.

\- Sí lo sabías, tú estabas aquí cuando Karin llegó a esta casa, viste como abofeteaba a Naruto en más de una ocasión ¿Crees que cambió la situación cuando te fuiste? Todo empeoró Itachi, Naruto no es ese chico alegre que finge ser, está destrozado y le oigo llorar todas las malditas noches, me rompe el corazón escucharle.

\- Haré algo – le dije.

\- No puedes hacer nada ya Itachi, te odio por lo que nos hiciste, decías que le amabas, pero llegas aquí cogido de la mano de tu pareja y comprando el rancho de al lado ¿Intentas amargar a Naruto o qué te pasa?

\- Te amaba a ti – le dije y él se sorprendió.

\- Cuando tú empezaste a salir con Sakura… quiso estar conmigo porque tú no le hacías caso, intentaba olvidarte conmigo. Tú te largaste a revolcarte con Sakura y Naruto se quedó destrozado, quiso que yo le desvirgara y me negué. Lo hice por ti Sasuke, porque sé que le amabas tanto como yo le quise, es un chico estupendo y no quería arruinarle la vida.

\- Eres un hipócrita – me dijo – dejé a Sakura porque no podía olvidarme de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo Sasuke de que ambos nos enamorásemos de la misma persona? No quiero ver a Naruto sufrir si es por lo que has venido a reclamarme, siempre le ayudaré en lo que pueda.

\- Vete a casa con tu novio Itachi, a tu casa de verdad, vuelve a la ciudad y déjanos vivir la vida tranquilos.

\- No me iré – le dije – he venido para quedarme.

\- Pues aléjate de Naruto.

\- ¿Le amas de verdad? – le pregunté - ¿O es la obsesión de tenerle porque yo le amaba?

\- Le amo – me dijo serio – y no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño.

\- Me parece estupendo Sasuke.

Metí la llave en el coche y abrí la puerta, pero mi hermano retuvo la puerta cogiéndola y me miró con su seriedad habitual y es que sabía que mi hermano siempre había sido así de serio.

\- ¿Le amas? – me preguntó - ¿Aún sientes algo por Naruto?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te responda Sasuke? – le pregunté – tengo novio, voy a vivir con él, tengo la consulta con él, tengo mi vida con Sasori.

\- ¿Y eso significa que tus sentimientos han cambiado? ¿No puedes querer a otra persona aunque estés con otra diferente?

\- Puede ser que le ame – le dije – no lo sé Sasuke, hace cinco años que no le veía y me siento extraño a su lado, siento cariño por él, no sé si es amor, también me siento raro con Deidara y no lo entiendo.

\- Estás confundido, eres un desastre Itachi, no te entiendes ni tu mismo.

\- Pues sí Sasuke, tienes razón, soy un desastre, mis sentimientos son un completo desastre, pero tú no sabes lo que es querer a tu novio y sentirte de esta forma cuando veo a Naruto, me duele verle.

\- No te acerques a Naruto – me amenazó – no puedes largarte dejándole aquí solo durante cinco malditos años, dejándome a mí como su paño de lágrimas y luego aparecer de golpe diciendo que no sabes si amas a tu novio o a tu hermano adoptivo. Aclara tus sentimientos, pero no nos metas en tus problemas, estábamos muy bien sin ti.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Deidara? – le pregunté cambiando de tema cuando se marchaba.

\- Deja a Deidara también en paz – me dijo

\- Sólo quiero saber dos cosas de él.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Cuándo volvió de Alemania? – pregunté.

\- Hace algo menos de un año.

\- ¿Qué hacía en Alemania?

\- Era policía de asalto – me dijo – y si no tienes más preguntas, me marcho, no quiero dejar a Naruto solo por la noche en esa casa, tú no entiendes nada de lo que ocurre. Sólo un consejo… deja en paz a Deidara, ya no es ese vecino gamberro al que conociste, es un buen chico, no le metas en tus problemas. Sasori parece una buena persona, haz el favor de aclarar tus ideas y deja de tocarnos las narices a todos, Naruto es mío ¿Te queda claro? No renunciaré a él jamás.

Aquella noche cuando volví a casa, estaba más confuso que nunca ¿Por qué pregunté por Deidara? ¿Qué más me daba a mí lo que ese chico hiciera o cuándo volviera? No lo sabía, pero ahora mismo lo tenía en mi mente y no podía sacarlo. Por otro lado tenía la conversación con Sasuke, el saber que Naruto lo pasó tan mal durante todos estos años. Que mal me sentaba todo ahora, cinco años perfectos para mí, fueron cinco años de infierno para Naruto y Sasuke, no sé si ellos serían capaces de perdonarme, bueno… Naruto seguro que sí y es que él siempre era tan dulce, tan agradable con todos, no veía la maldad en la gente y eso le traería problemas.

Cuando por la mañana salí de nuevo hacia el pueblo, todos nos miraban y hablaban animadamente con Sasori y conmigo alegres de que montásemos la consulta, pero cuando vi como unos hombres se reían y empezaban a insultar el nombre de Naruto, me cabreé y Sasori no trató de detenerme sabiendo que me afectaba que se metieran con mi hermano. Aquel día no sería el mío, porque cuando les pedí que se disculparán por esos estúpidos rumores que estaban soltando de él y se rieron diciendo que jamás lo harían, me cabreé tanto que le pegué, me metí en la pelea haciendo que Sasori tuviera que entrar también y al final… hasta Sasuke que pasaba por allí entró también y no sé si lo hacía para defenderme a mí aunque luego lo negase, o lo hacía por defender a Naruto, pero aquí estuvimos los tres metidos en un buen lío, hasta que llegó Deidara y nos separó metiéndonos al calabozo durante unas horas para que nos calmásemos todos.


	12. Chapter 12: Lárgate

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

¡ _Encerrado en este calabozo con mi hermano y Sasori_! Era estupendo, no podía creérmelo, al menos Deidara podría haberme cambiado a otro calabozo porque no quería estar aquí con mi hermano, lo odiaba y cuanto más lejos estuviera de mí, mejor. Odiaba estar encerrado y encima si tenía que ser con mi hermano. En la celda de enfrente estaban los otros tres con los que nos habíamos pegado y todo por culpa de mi hermano y es que llevaba cinco años desaparecido y ahora resultaba… que venía y empezaba a meterse en peleas por defender a Naruto. Sé que le quería, pero no creía que le amase, era un cariño fraternal, o al menos eso creía yo.

\- Deidara – le llamé mientras me levantaba hacia la reja cuando le vi pasar por el pasillo y Dei se detuvo unos segundos mirándome – déjame salir.

\- No puedo Sasuke, o pagan tu fianza o te soltaré en un par de horas, no podéis ir por ahí creándome altercados públicos.

\- Venga Deidara, sé que cumples con tu trabajo, pero puedes al menos cambiarme de celda… no quiero estar con él.

\- Creo que no – me dijo sonriendo – será conveniente para vosotros hablar de lo ese odio que os tenéis, haber si arregláis las cosas estando juntos un rato.

\- Joder, Dei, quiero otra celda – le dije.

\- Y yo que me tocase la lotería, pero no se puede tener todo – me dijo sonriendo mientras se marchaba hacia su oficina.

\- Sasuke, siéntate por favor – me pidió mi hermano.

\- Tú cállate – le dije – no quiero hablar contigo, ni siquiera te considero mi hermano en estos momentos.

\- Pues lo siento por ti Sasuke, vas a tener que aguantarme mientras estemos aquí encerrados.

\- Que suplicio – me quejé – Deidara – le grité – sácame de aquí, maldita sea.

\- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa a vosotros dos? – se quejó ahora Sasori – por dios… sois hermanos, dejad de discutir, ya está bien, arreglad lo que se supone que tengáis que arreglar.

Los dos nos miramos en silencio unos segundos y sé que Sasori tenía razón, éramos hermanos y hasta al verle pelearse me había metido en medio y todo… porque era mi maldito hermano y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, este sentimiento de familia seguía existiendo en mí, odiaba tener ese sentimiento. Me cabreé y golpeé la pared con un puñetazo y es que ya estaba harto de esta situación. No quería reconciliarme con Itachi a menos que él dejase en paz a Naruto, porque no soportaba sus indecisiones, yo amaba a Naruto, lo sabía, lo tenía claro y sé que en el fondo, él me quería, pero que Itachi hubiera regresado cambiaba toda nuestra relación.

Sé que era culpa de los dos, ambos jugamos con los sentimientos de Naruto y al final esto es lo que ocurrió, entre Itachi y yo… convertimos a Naruto en alguien dependiente de nosotros, en alguien que ahora no tenía claros sus sentimientos aunque yo sé que me amaba, quizá él aún dudase, quizá no se había dado cuenta, pero se daría cuenta, lo sabía.

\- Sasuke… lo siento – me dijo Itachi de golpe – siento el daño que os he podido hacer cuando me marché, lo lamento de verdad, pero no esperé que lo pasarais tan mal, sólo quería estudiar Sasuke, ser médico, tener una carrera, quería volver y poder ser de ayuda. Sé que tú querías cumplir el sueño de papá y trabajar en el rancho, te dejé al cuidado de Naruto porque confiaba en ti y sabía que le cuidarías, le amabas y sentía que podías protegerle mejor de lo que yo jamás lo haría.

\- Él te necesitó, yo te necesité, eras nuestro hermano y nos abandonaste en esta casa que parecía más un infierno que otra cosa, al menos para Naruto. No tienes ni idea de lo que ha vivido, ¿Has visto lo que pasa ahí fuera? ¿Cómo le insultan? Tú sólo lo has vivido una vez y ya te has peleado, yo llevo viviendo eso cinco malditos años Itachi, cinco años en los que yo he tenido que defenderle ¿Sabes cuántas veces he estado en este calabozo por altercados así? Demasiados, papá ha pagado todas mis fianzas hasta ahora porque sabía que lo hacía por defender a Naruto.

\- No sé por lo que habéis pasado – me dijo cabreado – pero no puedes echarme la culpa de todo a mí, no soy yo quien difundió esos estúpidos rumores, ahora estoy aquí y estoy tratando de acercarme a vosotros, de ayudaros, pero tú no me dejas hacer nada.

\- Tu no quieres ayudar – le dije y Deidara apareció de nuevo por el pasillo haciendo la ronda – sácame de aquí – le dije a Deidara.

\- ¿Ahora que habéis empezado a hablar y a solventar vuestros problemas? Creo que os viene bien deshogaros.

\- Deidara por favor – le supliqué – tengo que volver a casa y lo sabes, Naruto está allí solo, por favor.

\- Esta bien, pero sólo por Naruto y me debes aún la fianza.

\- Gracias Dei – le agradecí cuando abrió la puerta de la celda y me dejó marchar.

\- ¿Por qué el puede irse y nosotros no? – se quejó mi hermano.

\- Porque él tiene una buena razón, vosotros no – dijo Deidara sonriendo y me acompañó hacia la salida.

Deidara me hizo firmar un par de documentos y luego me acompañó a la salida comentándome que dejase de meterme en líos, pero sé que él me comprendía con todo el problema de Naruto, porque hasta sabía el gran problema que era dejar a Naruto solo en mi casa, por eso me había soltado sólo a mí. Itachi no vivía en mi casa ya, no podía ayudar en nada a Naruto, así que me parece que estaría unas cuantas horas más allí encerrado.

Cogí el coche y me fui directo a casa, no quería dejar a Naruto solo en esa casa y menos con Karin por allí, pero para cuando llegué y bajé del coche, escuché los gritos e insultos que venían de dentro de la casa y me apresuré a entrar viendo como Naruto lloraba tratando de explicar algo por lo que Karin y mi padre discutían con él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté pero en lugar de obtener una contestación, mi padre se acercó abofeteándome.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esas guarradas en mi casa y con tu hermano? – preguntó y no sé a qué se refería pero Naruto no dejaba de llorar.

Creo que Karin le había contado a mi padre todo lo que ocurrió aquella vez entre mi hermano, Naruto y yo hace años. Si era así, estábamos perdidos los dos, de una buena se libraba mi hermano al no tener que pisar esta casa de nuevo.

\- Sois una desgracia, todos vosotros, empiezo a pensar que jamás debió entrar Naruto en esta casa, lo único que ha hecho es traer problemas. Mira el revuelo que hay en el pueblo por esos rumores y yo creyendo que era falso… ahora descubro que todo es verdad ¿Os divertistéis tu hermano y tú con Naruto? Espero que valiera la pena porque Naruto sale de esta casa ahora mismo.

\- No puedes hacer eso – me quejé – no tiene dónde ir.

Podía haberlo pensado antes de crear problemas en la familia – dijo mi padre y sé que Naruto no podía hablar, sólo lloraba, no le salían las palabras.

\- Si Naruto se va yo también me marcho – le amenacé.

\- Pues ahí tienes la misma puerta que cogió tu hermano – me amenazó él a mí – no necesito hijos que hagan esas cosas en mi casa. Sois unos degenerados, todos, corre y lárgate con tu hermano, id los dos a buscarle haber si acabais lo que empezasteis.

\- Éramos unos críos, ni siquiera sabíamos lo que hacíamos – me excusé

\- Sasuke… no eres el más indicado para hablar, tú… que rompiste con Sakura para venir a comerle la boca a Naruto durante todos estos años.

¿Cómo sabía mi padre todo eso? Por la sonrisa que puso Karin, creo que había sido ella quien lo había contado todo. Sí llevaba cinco años besándome con Naruto, pero no hice nada malo, le amaba, le seguía amando con toda mi alma y no pensaba renunciar a él, así tuviera que marcharme de esta casa.

Empecé con Sakura porque estaba enamorado de Naruto – le dije – creí que podría olvidarle si salía con ella y todo fue porque no quería que te sintieras decepcionado si me enamoraba de mi supuesto hermano, pero te diré algo papá, Naruto no es mi hermano, lo adoptaste pero es el hijo de Minato y Kushina, nadie puede decir lo contrario y le amo, da igual lo que hagas porque le he amado desde el primer beso que le di y seguiré amándole, no puedes impedirlo, quiero estar con él y si lo he ocultado todo este tiempo no ha sido por ti ni por lo que dirán, ha sido porque Naruto no quería irse de esta casa, pero puesto que vas a echarlo yo mismo te lo digo… le amo y estaré con él tarde o temprano.

Naruto me miró sonrojado aún con esas lágrimas que le desbordaban y recibí otro bofetón de mi padre mientras Karin sonreía, supongo que esta era su intención desde el principio, empezaba a entender que Deidara sospechase de ella, quería alejar a mi madre para que no nos defendiera, quería manipular a mi padre en su momento más débil por la falta de mi madre y quería echar a Naruto a la calle, pero por mis narices que ella no conseguiría alejarme de él, no iba a permitirlo.

\- Me largo papá – le dije

\- Pues ya podéis ir los dos a recoger vuestras cosas y marcharos – me dijo – si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde estaré para notificarme tu decisión, te recomiendo que lo pienses bien si de verdad quieres abandonar todo por ese crío que sólo trae problemas – me comentó.

Cogí a Naruto del brazo levantándolo del suelo donde estaba llorando y le obligué a acompañarme hacia arriba. Le metí en mi habitación sentándole en mi cama para que se calmase en la medida de lo posible y abrí mi armario sacando una de las maletas de lo alto para guardar la ropa.

\- No lo hagas Sasuke – me dijo Naruto – por favor…

\- ¿Qué dices Naruto? – pregunté acercándome a él y agarrándole el rostro con dulzura limpiándole las lágrimas – yo contigo iré donde sea ¿Me oyes?

\- No puedes dejar a tu padre solo – me dijo – no con Karin por aquí, sabes que tu padre ahora mismo está demasiado débil con todo lo de tu madre, Karin se aprovecha de esa vulnerabilidad de él, no está diciendo enserio todo lo que te ha dicho y lo sabes, es Karin quien le está llenando la cabeza con todo esto. Si te marchas, ella ganará, hará lo que quiera en el rancho porque tu padre no tiene la cabeza para sus problemas, sólo tiene cabeza para lo que está ocurriendo con tu madre.

\- No voy a dejarte solo.

\- No puedes dejarle a él solo, te necesita.

\- Tú también – le dije.

\- No… enserio yo puedo cuidarme solo, tengo el dinero de mis padres, puedo ir donde quiera o coger una habitación en algún hotel pero tu padre… él tendrá a Karin en esta casa constantemente y tratará de quitarle lo que tiene, sabes como es ella, lo manipulará ahora que puede. Tienes que quedarte y evitar que Karin se salga con la suya.

Sabía que Naruto tenía razón y caminé nervioso por la habitación porque aunque sabía que tenía que quedarme, no quería hacerlo, quería irme con Naruto y ayudarle a él. Me daba igual Karin y todo lo que estuviera planeando, pero tenía razón, las pruebas que necesitaba para encerrarla estarían aquí, Deidara también me necesitaría aquí para pillar definitivamente a esa bruja y condenarla.

\- Joder – le dije golpeando de un puñetazo la puerta del armario y casi rompiéndola – no quiero dejarte solo – le dije.

\- Lo sé Sasuke, pero hay que hacerlo. Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Ayudé a Naruto a recoger sus cosas y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con nada de esto, no tenía más opción que dejarle ir. Mi padre me hizo ir a su despacho para que le contase mi decisión de quedarme. Cuando salí, Naruto ya no estaba en el hall donde le había dejado y me preocupé al ver la sonrisa de Karin.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – le pregunté.

\- Tirar la basura de esta casa – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Ve contando tus días en esta casa Zorra – le amenacé saliendo corriendo a buscar a Naruto.

No sé dónde se había ido él solo y andando, pero me fui directamente al establo a ensillar uno de los caballo y salí a galope por los dominios de nuestro rancho a buscar si aún estaba por las cercanías. Uno de los empleados al ver la hora de la noche que era, prefirió acompañarme y al final lo encontré, a la salida de la hacienda y estaba hablando con Itachi que al parecer ya había salido del calabozo y llegaba a su rancho ahora. Me sorprendió mucho cuando al mirar a Naruto llorando sin parar, Itachi acabó besándole y me enfurecí. Desmonté del caballo dispuesto a pegarle porque nadie tocaba a mi chico, pero mi acompañante evitó que hiciera alguna locura y vi como Itachi al final, se lo llevaba para dentro de su rancho. Al menos sé que estaría seguro con mi hermano, pero me carcomía el odio por Itachi y más sabiendo que le había besado, la ira se me llevaba en este momento, pero volví a montar y me fui directo para casa. Esa zorra se iba a enterar de quien era Sasuke Uchiha, nadie tiraba de mi casa al amor de mi vida y se quedaba sin consecuencias.


	13. Chapter 13: Parejas equivocadas

**Akasuna no Sasori POV**

¿Itachi me amaba? Últimamente lo dudaba y es que desde que habíamos vuelto al pueblo… sé que miraba a su hermano Naruto como jamás me había mirado a mí y luego… con ese chico, con el policía… Deidara, también le miró con nostalgia como si le echara de menos, creo que toda su vida estaba aquí, en este pueblo por mucho que tratase de decirme que él estaba muy bien en la capital, era mentira, todo lo que echaba de menos estaba aquí. No sabía qué pensar de todo esto y me dolía saber que podía estar perdiendo a Itachi pero por otro lado… cuando vi a Deidara, yo también sentí algo extraño, fueron apenas dos segundos pero ese chico me llamó demasiado la atención, creo… que también me estaba distanciando un poco de Itachi y es que cuando veía a Deidara mis ojos se iban tras él sin poder evitarlo, me gustaba su sonrisa, esa que siempre tenía en su rostro, me gustaba su forma divertida de tratar a Itachi, como cuando nos había encerrado en el calabozo, me gustaba su forma justa de tratar todo, como cuando Sasuke necesitaba irse por algún problema con su hermano y él le dejó… me gustaban demasiadas cosas de ese chico.

Sé que tenía que olvidarme de él, yo estaba con Itachi, quería a Itachi y debía dejar de pensar que quizá él estaba confundido y no me quería, pero cuando volvimos del calabozo y me hizo entrar antes por casa mientras colocaba el coche, pude ver como se encontraba con su hermano que caminaba sin rumbo alguno y llorando con una maleta tras él, supe que el corazón de Itachi no era por mí por quien latía con tanta intensidad.

Miré por la ventana de nuestro cuarto como Naruto lloraba sin poder parar, sé que algo grave había pasado para que estuviera así y sé que Itachi trataba de calmarme abrazándole, pero cuando le besó… supe que ese chico le importaba mucho más de lo que yo le importaba en este momento. Supongo que en la vida no se podía tener todo, había estado cinco maravillosos años con Itachi, queríamos vivir juntos, formar una familia, pero yo no quería hacerlo con alguien que no tenía seguro lo que sentía por mí, quería a alguien que de verdad me amase.

Vi como le indicaba a Naruto que entrase y supe que había tenido que pasar algo realmente grave, así que bajé y él se sorprendió de verme, pero estaba tan deprimido que apenas me hizo mención.

\- Lamento la intromisión – me dijo Naruto disculpándose.

\- No pasa nada, eres bienvenido – le dije - ¿Quieres algo calentito para comer?

Naruto pareció tratar de sonreír y miró hacia Itachi como si pidiera permiso y luego volvió a mirarme a mí tras haber visto como Itachi le comentaba que viniera conmigo a la cocina, que algo me prepararían.

\- No quiero molestar – me dijo.

\- Tonterías – le comenté – ven, te prepararé una sopa caliente, debes estar helado, esta noche está haciendo frío.

\- Gracias – me dijo y le acompañé hacia la cocina.

Preparé una sopa mientras Naruto se sentaba en la silla de la mesa de la cocina y miraba una fotografía, creo que de su familia. Cuando estuvo lista la comida, le serví y me senté a su lado sonriendo. Parecía un chico muy educado y muy tierno, no me extrañaba en absoluto que esos dos estuvieran tan locos por él, ahora empezaba a entender la discusión de ambos hermanos en el calabazo y entendía que Sasuke amase a este chico, era tan… como Deidara, sonriente, dulce, educado, rubio y de ojos azules, los dos eran muy parecidos y no pude no ver ese parecido.

\- Gracias – me dijo Naruto sonriendo – buen provecho – comentó cogiendo la cuchara y yo sonreí.

\- De nada, hay más si quieres repetir. Voy a ir a prepararte un cuarto para que te quedes aquí, si necesitas algo más avísame.

\- Vale, muchas gracias – me dijo con una sonrisa y le acaricié el cabello marchándome hacia el piso superior a preparar la cama.

La habitación de invitados era algo fría y tuve que abrir el radiador para que empezase a calentarse, nosotros no teníamos a nadie por la casa así que no utilizábamos esta habitación, ahora me tocaba acondicionarla para que el chico no pasara frío. Saqué del armario unas sábanas limpias y las coloqué sacando después unas mantas y algún edredón para evitar que pasar frío durmiendo. Itachi apareció en la puerta de la habitación cuando ya casi acababa.

\- Déjame ayudarte – me dijo.

\- No hace falta, ya estoy acabando – le comenté.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó extrañado por mi contestación.

\- Itachi… ¿Qué tenemos tú y yo? – le pregunté.

\- ¿A qué viene esto?

\- Te he visto besar a tu hermano, no me mientas diciendo que me quieres, por favor. Sé que estas confuso y no te culpo, lo nuestro ha sido muy bonito mientras ha durado pero… creo que no vamos a ningún lado juntos – Itachi se quedó sorprendido – estaré unos días por aquí hasta que encuentre un billete de avión y me marcharé de nuevo a la capital, este es tu sitio, pero no el mío.

\- No quiero que te marches.

\- Es lo mejor Itachi, yo no puedo resolver tus dudas y desde luego tienes muchas. No puedo seguir contigo, lo siento. Sabes tan bien como yo que te aprecio mucho, pero no quiero que me hagas daño ni quiero hacértelo yo a ti, así que es mejor dejarlo tal y como está.

\- ¿Me odias? – me preguntó cuando salía de la habitación y suspiré.

\- No – le dije intentando sonreir – te entiendo y quiero quedarme con los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, pero no voy a ser el estorbo en tu vida, no es conmigo con quien tú quieres estar y yo ya me he dado cuenta quien es tu verdadero amor, ni siquiera tú lo sabes, pero es tarea tuya aclararte.

\- Sasori… eres un gran hombre – me dijo – y lamento el daño que he podido hacerte.

\- No pasa nada. Voy a ver si Naruto necesita algo y luego me iré a dormir.

\- Ve a la nuestra, yo me iré a la otra – me dijo.

\- No te molestes, preparé la otra habitación para mí. Buenas noches.

Aquella mañana me levanté temprano y salí de la casa, quería despejarme, era la primera vez en cinco años que estaba solo, soltero, libre y sin compromiso, me sentía raro pero a la vez… sabía que había hecho lo correcto, era mejor dejarlo y saber que ambos podríamos encontrar el verdadero amor a estar reteniéndolo y ser infelices los dos a la larga.

Cogí el coche y conduje hasta un bar del centro del pueblo, pedí un café y me senté cerca de la ventana a ver los coches pasar mientras recordaba mis momentos con Itachi. No sabía si reír o llorar, pero entonces alguien tomó la silla de enfrente y pidiéndome permiso para sentarse, se lo cedí al ver que era Deidara con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro. Me sonrojé de inmediato y es que ahora visto de cerca aún era más guapo de lo que el otro día pude apreciar.

\- Buenos días – me dijo - ¿No te importa que me tome un café contigo, verdad?

\- Claro que no – le respondí y miré su uniforme. Todos nos miraban como si por sentarse aquí un policía yo estuviera en algún problema, pero me daba igual, ese chico me llamaba la atención y no dejaría que se fuera así como así.

\- Menuda tormenta va a levantarse esta tarde – me dijo dando un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Enserio? – le pregunté mirando el cielo despejado.

\- Sí – me sonrió – claro que tú no eres de por aquí. Por este pueblo, cuando las nubes desaparecen tan rápido como ahora… es la calma que precede a la tormenta, ya verás esta tarde la que se avecina. Yo de ti iría pronto a casa y cerraría las ventanas.

\- Gracias por el consejo. De todas formas tampoco me quedaré mucho en este pueblo – le comenté entristecido.

\- ¿Es por mi culpa? La detención de ayer tenía que hacerla obligatoriamente, lo siento si te sentó mal, sé que intentabais defender a Naruto… pero no puedo permitir altercados.

\- Oh no, sé que fue en el cumplimiento de tu deber, de hecho agradezco que tratases de volver a juntar a esos dos cabezones.

\- Esos dos no sé si algún día se perdonarán – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunté.

\- No lo sé muy bien, yo ya me había marchado, pero al parecer Sasuke le echa la culpa a Itachi de haberlos dejado solos y es que Naruto lo pasó fatal cuando se marchó. Bueno es que esa tía que tienen… siempre ha sido de armas tomar. Supongo que entiendo la postura de los tres, estuvieron muchos años juntos.

Vi en la mirada de Deidara un rastro de nostalgia, como si le hubiera encantado volver a vivir en aquellos años donde eran unos chiquillos, pero no quise decirle nada.

\- Itachi… estaba muy unido a Naruto ¿Verdad? – le pregunté y él dudó qué responderme – he terminado mi relación con él, por eso es que me marcharé en breve, volveré a la capital. Vi como Itachi besaba a Naruto.

\- Ese chico nunca aprenderá – me dijo sonriendo con dulzura – Itachi siempre ha estado enamorado de Naruto sin darse cuenta de que Naruto sólo puede amar a una persona y ese es Sasuke. Supongo que por eso están esos dos tan enfrentados, el amor de Naruto tiene dueño pero Itachi no quiere verlo. Bueno… algún día se dará cuenta – me dijo.

\- ¿Te gusta Itachi, verdad? – él me miró extrañado pero yo había visto esos ojos antes, Deidara estaba enamorado de Itachi, lo sabía, podía verlo.

\- Eso fue hace mucho años – me dijo – cuando era un crío… siempre discutía con Itachi, me peleaba con él, le hacía bromas pesadas, le tiraba barro y todo… porque quería llamar su atención, quería que me viera y quería que se enamorase de mí, pero él sólo tenía ojos para sus hermanos, yo sólo fui ese vecino molesto – me sonrió – hace demasiados años de aquello, ahora ya no siento nada por él, no puedo sentir nada por nadie.

Cuando miré sus ojos… supe que me decía la verdad, veía tristeza en ellos aunque él sonreía, creo que tenía razón cuando me decía que le había querido en el pasado, pero habían pasado tantos años… tantas cosas entre ellos que puede que él ya no sintiera nada o puede que yo me equivocase, pero sus palabras me sonaban extrañamente tristes y solitarias. Creo que me gustaba este chico, creo que podía enamórame de él si me quedaba unos días aquí, me llamaba demasiado la atención.

\- Oh… acompáñame – me dijo – tengo algo que deberías darle a Naruto ¿Está en tu casa, verdad?

\- Sí – le dije – al parecer lo echaron ayer de su casa o eso me contó antes de irse a dormir.

\- Esa Karin… siempre parece salirse con la suya, pero un día de estos… la atraparé en alguna de sus fechorías – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo – vamos, sígueme.

Me tomé el café de un sorbo y le seguí. Me llevó hasta su casa y me puse muy nervioso porque de verdad que ese chico me gustaba… o al menos me atraía, no podía estar seguro de que me gustase o no con una simple conversación, pero no podía dejar de estar sonrojado y le pedí permiso para ir al baño mientras él buscaba los papeles que tenía que entregarle a Naruto.

Cuando entré en el baño y fui a lavarme las manos, no encontraba una toalla y me dio un poco de miedo rebuscarle entre sus armarios, pero quería secarme, así que abrí un par de ellos hasta que encontré las toallas, pero también encontré botes y botes de medicación. No tenía que ser un cerebrito para saber que este chico ocultaba algo y no era algo leve. Cogí uno de los botes para buscar después en mi libro de medicina para qué era esto, porque él mismo se había dedicado a quitar las etiquetas. Guardé el frasco en uno de mis bolsillos asegurándome de que tenía más botes guardados y salí de allí.

\- Ey – me dijo sonriendo – toma, esto debería de ayudar a Naruto – dijo entregándome unos papeles.

\- ¿Qué es? – le pregunté.

\- Quiero que firme esto, porque voy a registrar el vehículo de su tía, creo que fue ella quien la sacó de la carretera. Por cierto… dile que su madre se está recuperando, dentro de unos días podrá volver a casa.

\- Gracias – le dije – se lo diré

Le miré ahora mismo sin sonrojo, tratando de averiguar qué le ocurría a este chico para tener tanta medicación en su casa. No estaba seguro, pero en cuanto llegase de nuevo al rancho, investigaría de qué eran estas pastillas. Salí de su casa y empecé a ver como se nublaba el cielo, sí que iba a caer una buena tormenta.

\- Te lo dije – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Impresionante – le dije sonriendo

Creo… que sí me estaba enamorando de este chico y eso era un gran problema.


	14. Chapter 14: Devuélvemelo

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Que mi hermano besase a Naruto me sacaba de las casillas, no iba a permitir que nadie me robase el amor de Naruto y meno mi hermano, no iba a dejar que las dudas de Itachi confundieran a Naruto, porque sé que él me amaba a mí, siempre lo había hecho y por circunstancias de esta maldita familia jamás había podido estar con él, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera venir cualquiera y hacerle dudar.

Sé que Naruto pensaba que no podía estar conmigo porque éramos hermanos, pero no lo éramos, él había sido adoptado, sólo vivía aquí porque mi padres y los suyos habían sido grandes amigos. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarme de Naruto? ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo vería mal? Sé que la gente del pueblo creía que traía mala suerte, que era un mujeriego y un golfo por la cantidad de chorradas y rumores falsos que se habían difundido de él, pero yo lo conocía, él no era todo eso que decían, era tierno y dulce, un chico con una gran vitalidad que luchaba día a día por tratar de aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando lo único que quería es que parasen de señalarle por la calle.

¿Naruto me amaba? Sí, él mismo me lo había confesado cuando dejé a Sakura. Empezó con Itachi sólo porque creía que me había perdido a mí y puede que hubiera tenido algún sentimiento hacia él, pero ya no lo tenía, yo estaba seguro de ello pero Itachi había vuelto a este pueblo haciendo sentir culpable a Naruto y no tenía que sentirse culpable, lo que ocurrió entre ellos quedaba en el pasado y era el mismo Itachi quien había aparecido aquí con su nueva pareja sin tener en cuenta lo que Naruto pudiera sentir. No fue fácil para Naruto asimilar todo esto y luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos tratando de definirse.

Entré por casa enfadado tras haber guardado el caballo y me quité el sombrero de mala leche tirándolo contra el sofá. En aquel momento es cuando vi a Karin que venía por el pasillo sonriendo y juré en aquel mismo instante… que iba a echar a esa zorra de mi casa fuera como fuera, mi madre lo había intentando y sé que estaba en el hospital por su culpa, pero yo no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

\- Pobre chico que ha perdido al amor de su vida – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Yo no lo he perdido – le dije – sólo está en la hacienda de al lado, aún puedo recuperarlo… pero tú estarás muy pronto en la calle.

\- Di lo que quieras Sasuke, nadie puede sacarme de aquí, estoy donde merezco estar.

\- ¿Por qué la tomaste con Naruto? – le pregunté directamente - ¿Por qué siempre has ido contra él?

\- ¿Por qué? Porque la puta de su madre me robó al chico al que amaba

\- Oh por favor, no seas cínica, tú no sientes amor por nadie, era obsesión lo que tenías por Minato pero él al menos se dio cuenta de lo arpía que eras y eligió bien, jamás habría estado contigo. Naruto sigue siendo el hijo de Minato y de Kushina, te guste o no.

\- No digas eso – me dijo enfadada.

\- ¿Te duele saber qué Minato se follaba a su mujer? Pues guárdatelo bien en la cabeza, si vuelves a hacer algo contra Naruto, acabaré contigo, voy a vengarme por todo lo que le has hecho estos años sin motivo justificado. Yo no he perdido a Naruto aún, pero tú si que perdiste a Minato y era normal, ¿Cómo alguien como Minato iba a elegirte a ti? Mírate bien, no vales la pena – le insulté.

\- Niño malcriado – dijo tratando de golpearme pero en aquel momento entraba Deidara por la puerta pidiendo permiso y al vernos enzarzados en la discusión se quedó helado.

\- Disculpad la intromisión – dijo Deidara al vernos – no sabía que estabais tan entretenidos.

\- Pasa Dei – le dije - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Tu nada – me comentó – he venido a detener a Karin – comentó como si nada acercándose a ella para ponerle las esposas.

No pude evitar sonreír y es que Karin ahora trataba de revolverse histérica pidiendo explicaciones, pero Deidara empezó a leerle sus derechos pasando de sus quejas mientras terminaba de ponerle las esposas. Su compañero que estaba tras él entró para llevarse a Karin al coche patrulla y yo le invité a sentarse para que me explicase las cosas, pero él se rehusó, tenía prisa para seguir con su trabajo, así que me lo explicó de forma rápida.

Al parecer había encontrado pruebas suficientes en el coche de mi madre para comprobar que había sido el coche de mi tía el que le había golpeado, había congracias a la orden que consiguió del juez, pudo inspeccionar el coche de Karin y había encontrado la misma pintura en el coche de Mikoto que la que tenía el coche de Karin. Además de eso, Deidara me confirmó que podía situarla en el accidente a los padres de Naruto y todo gracias a la orden firmada de Naruto dándole permiso a reunir las pruebas necesarias de aquel suceso para volver a abrir el caso sobre aquel fortuito accidente.

Recuerdo que Deidara y Naruto eran muy pequeños cuando ocurrió el accidente, lo habían cerrado por falta de pruebas, pero Deidara al parecer, seguía obsesionado con ese caso pensando que había algo más detrás y acertó. Tenía razón, había situado a Karin en ese accidente. Ahora solo faltaba la declaración de Karin para confirmar todo pero por lo que pensaba Deidara, creía que Karin deseaba acabar con la vida de Kushina y manipuló su vehículo sin poder saber que aquel día… Minato quiso acompañarla a recoger a Naruto y él conducía, por lo que acabó con la vida de ambos.

Yo no podía creerme hasta donde llegaba la obsesión de Karin por Minato, tanto… que fue capaz hasta de acabar con la propia vida del hombre al que decía amar sólo por querer ver a su mujer muerta, era increíble hasta donde llegaba la codicia y los celos de esa mujer.

\- Por cierto… tu madre ha despertado – me comentó – me han llamado hace un rato del hospital, dijeron que no podían contactar con vosotros, échale un vistazo a la línea de teléfono cuando puedas y pasaros por el hospital en cuanto podáis.

\- Iremos ahora mismo – le dije – gracias Deidara, no sé que haríamos sin ti en este pueblo.

\- Ya bueno – me dijo con una sonrisa – seguro que os arreglaréis bien.

\- ¿Nos arreglaremos? – le pregunté y él dudó unos segundos poniéndose serio - ¿Es que te vuelves a ir?

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Vuelves a Alemania?

\- Nos vemos Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo caminando hacia su coche patrulla.

\- Oye… ¿Naruto… puede volver por aquí, verdad? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo – no creo que volváis a tener que preocuparos por Karin, hay demasiadas pruebas en su contra. Estará en prisión provisional hasta el juicio y después de eso, depende de la condena que el juez quiera ponerle, pero no creo que la dejen ni siquiera en libertad provisional.

\- Vale, se lo diré a Naruto.

Deidara se marchó llevándose a Karin hacia la comisaría y yo fui corriendo a buscar a mi padre. Se alegró tanto de la noticia de mi madre, que un poco más y se quería ir en pijama al hospital, fui yo quien lo frenó y le dije que se cambiase mientras le explicaba lo que había ocurrido con Karin. Maldijo una y mil veces por haberse dejado comer la cabeza por Karin, por haber echado a Naruto de la forma en que lo hizo pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Mientras él maldecía y yo trataba de calmarle diciéndole que era normal con el bajón que había tenido por nuestra madre, revisé el teléfono como me había dicho Deidara, la muy zorra nos había cortado la línea telefónica para evitar que nos llamasen.

Supongo que tendría que llamar a alguien para que arreglasen este estropicio cuando volviera, porque lo importante para mí ahora mismo, era ver a mi madre y por supuesto… ir a buscar a Naruto, porque no pensaba dejarlo en la hacienda de mi hermano, su sitio estaba aquí, con nosotros, conmigo.

Quise llamarle pero no podía hacerlo desde aquí con la línea cortada, así que entre mis opciones estaba ir a casa de mi hermano y tirarle la puerta abajo para reclamar que quería ver a Naruto o ir al hospital a ver a mi madre que era lo principal en este momento y llamarle desde allí para que viniera al hospital a verla, porque tenía que informar a Naruto… y aunque no me llevase bien con mi hermano, supongo que también tendría que avisarle a él, al fin y al cabo era su madre.

Mi padre estaba muy nervioso por ir al hospital, sabía que teníamos que ir cuando antes a ver a mi madre para que él se relajase y lo iba a hacer. Entramos en el coche y salimos de la haciendo hacia el hospital, pero mi padre dijo que nos detuviéramos a buscar a Naruto, creo que también se sentía mal por la forma en que se había comportado con él por culpa de Karin y de cómo le había estado manipulando e influenciando en él. Detuve el coche y mi padre bajó para ir a la puerta principal.

El que abrió la puerta fue Sasori para nuestro asombro y no sé de qué habló con mi padre, pero volvió sin Naruto y sin haber hablado con nadie más de la casa. Era muy extraño. Cuando mi padre regresó al vehículo, me comentó que los médicos ya les habían avisado y que tanto Itachi como Naruto se habían ido hacia el hospital pensando que nosotros ya estábamos avisados, pero claro… a nosotros la hija de su madre de Karin nos había cortado el teléfono ¿Cómo iban ellos a saber eso? Resoplé y conduje enfadado hacia el hospital para ver a mi madre.

Dejé el coche en el parking y caminamos hacia el interior del edificio. Estaba tenso, reconocía que estaba muy tenso aunque a la vez feliz por habernos quitado el muerto de tener a Karin por la casa, pero no podía aguantar imaginarme a Itachi y a Naruto juntos, sé que Naruto no quería ya nada con él, que repetía una y otra vez que me amaba, pero Itachi no parecía tenerlo claro y eso me fastidiaba, porque era mi chico y quería que dejase de besar a mi chico.

Mi padre entró casi corriendo por el pasillo en busca de mi madre y yo al verle tan angustiado, preocupado y a la vez feliz de que le hubieran dicho que su mujer estaba fuera de peligro, sentí que eso era el amor de verdad, era justamente lo que yo sentía por Naruto. Por ese chico rubio de sonrisa siempre en el rostro habría hecho cualquier cosa.

Vi a Deidara al fondo del pasillo con una gran sonrisa hablando con una enfermera que le daba un bote de pastillas y al verle… entendí lo más importante de todo este jaleo… Itachi no amaba a Naruto, jamás le amó a él, amaba a ese chico rubio que ahora vestía el uniforme de policía y es que no podía evitar pensar en Naruto cuando veía a Deidara, eran iguales, misma sonrisa radiante, mismo humor, mismo carácter divertido y tierno, mismo afán por ayudar a los demás, era de él de quien mi hermano estaba enamorado, de eso estaba seguro, pero no poder estar con Deidara por lo mal que se llevaban de pequeños, le llevó a fijarse en Naruto que sí estaba a su alcance en vez de luchar por el que realmente estuvo enamorado. Creo… que ahora empezaba a darme cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Entré a ver a mi madre y Naruto junto a Itachi estaban allí. No quise armar revuelo delante de mi madre, me contuve las ganas de pegar a mi hermano por el beso a Naruto que le había dado anoche. Mi madre nos sonrió a todos con esa dulzura suya y nos alegramos de que estuviera bien, ella se alegraba de que hasta Itachi hubiera venido desde tan lejos en cuanto se enteró del accidente. Mi padre fue quien se quedó con ella a cuidarla y los demás salimos al pasillo.

Tal y como cerré la puerta tras de mí, no le di tiempo a Itachi ni a hablar, le pegué un puñetazo que casi lo tiró al suelo y seguí pegándole mientras él trataba de defenderse y de darme también y es que me iba a pagar haber besado a Naruto, iba a demostrarle a ese maldito imbécil que sus sentimientos por Naruto eran erróneos, él amaba a Deidara, siempre lo había hecho pero el imbécil de él no quería pelear, se había conformado con lo fácil. Deidara me había ayudado a mí con todo el asunto de Karin y Naruto… así que ahora me tocaba a mí devolverle el favor y aunque fuera a golpes, le haría ver a Itachi, que era con Deidara con quien quería estar.

Deidara al vernos pelearnos y escuchar gritar a Naruto de que nos detuviéramos, vino corriendo a bloquearnos. Naruto me cogió a mí y Deidara enganchó a Itachi para separarnos. Supongo que la peor parte se la llevó mi hermano, porque no era lo mismo que me inmovilizara Naruto a que te inmovilizara un policía que sabía como hacerlo.


	15. Chapter 15: Altercado

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Odiaba a mi hermano, eso lo tenía claro pero también es cierto que era mi hermano… y en el fondo le quería y quería verle bien. Era idiota perdido, porque yo sí tenía mis sentimiento claros y en orden, pero él se había distanciado tanto de este pueblo que había perdido el rumbo, su corazón había sido siempre para Deidara, ese vecino que le tocaba las narices, que lo llenaba de barro pero que también se metió en peleas por él para defender a mi hermano, Deidara siempre amó a mi hermano pero él era un maldito cazurro que no se daba cuenta, pero me iba a ocupar de abrirle los ojos, iba a reconducir su camino hacia ese chico rubio que ahora lo sostenía para que no viniera a seguir golpeándome y me daba igual cuántos golpes recibiera de él si conseguía que Deidara se lo llevase, que estuvieran juntos y hablase, porque ni siquiera habían hablado aún los dos solos y no entendía por qué.

Sé que Deidara sentía algo por mi hermano, no era idiota, podía decirme mil veces que no le amaba, que sólo fue un amor pasajero de su más remoto pasado pero era mentira, yo aún podía ver como miraba a mi hermano, como le sonreía, como se alejaba de su vida tratando de no obstaculizarle con sus parejas o los sentimientos que él decía tener por Naruto, Deidara era demasiado bueno, no quería meterse en medio de nada, se callaba sus propios sentimientos para no herir a nadie a cambio de sacrificarse él y no podía soportarlo más. Sabiendo cómo los dos se querían y ninguno era capaz de decírselo al otro, sólo… Deidara pasaba olímpicamente para no herir a nadie y desde luego Itachi… prefería fijarse en Naruto que era casi como un sustitutivo de Deidara porque según él… " _odiaba a su vecino que le hacía rabiar_ " al final por una cosa o por la otra, ninguno de los dos daba el paso definitivo y yo los había calado ya.

\- ¿Qué narices te pasa a ti Sasuke? – me gritó mi hermano enfadado por los golpes mientras Deidara lo sujetaba.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi chico? – pregunté – Sabías que amo a Naruto pero no eres capaz de mantenerte alejado, odio el día en que decidiste volver, te odio a ti porque ni siquiera eres capaz de ver tus propios sentimientos ni teniéndolos al lado – le recriminé mirando hacia Deidara y no creo que ninguno de los dos me entendiese, pero me quedé a gusto soltándolo.

\- Sasuke por favor – me pidió Naruto que aún me sujetaba con fuerza para que no volviera a pelearme con mi hermano – ya basta, por favor, sois hermanos, estamos en un hospital, dejad de pelear, maldita sea – me gritó llorando y me detuve.

\- Lo siento Naruto – le dije calmándome y abrazándole para consolarle – ya paro, cálmate, ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

\- Es que tienes demasiado carácter y yo no sé cómo calmarte cuando te pones así.

\- Lo lamento, ya está, se me ha pasado, de verdad. Volvamos a casa.

\- Yo no puedo volver – me dijo con esa voz triste.

\- Sí puedes volver Naru, Karin ha sido detenida, Deidara se ocupó de todo gracias a la firma de esos documentos que le diste. Ya ha pasado.

\- ¿Y Fugaku? – me preguntó por el enfado de la última vez.

\- No te preocupes por él, lamenta mucho haberte tratado así, ya sabes que Karin aprovechó su momento de debilidad para utilizarle pero ya está, todo ha pasado, puedes volver cuando quieras, te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. ¿O es que no quieres volver conmigo?

\- Si quiero volver contigo – me dijo de forma apresurada intentando sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? – le pregunté cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirase.

\- Sí, lo sé – me dijo sonrojado – yo… siento lo de Itachi, yo…

\- Tranquilo Naruto, lo sé. Estabas deprimido y no sabías qué hacer ni dónde ir, no querías llevar la contraria a nadie, ya está, yo lo entiendo, pero no puedo comprender a Itachi por aprovecharse de una situación vulnerable para ti. No tenía que haberte besado en ese momento.

\- Quiero ir a casa, por favor – me pidió.

\- Vale, venga recoge lo que hayas traído y nos marchamos.

Observé a Naruto como iba a recoger su chaqueta y volvía poco después hacia mí. Le pasé el brazo por los hombros y me lo llevé al coche. No entendía como Itachi sabiendo lo influenciable que era Naruto después de lo que le habíamos hecho pasar cuando era pequeño decidiendo entre los dos… ahora se atrevía a confundirlo más, pero yo esperaba y rezaba para que él siguiera sintiendo todo ese amor por mí y no por mi hermano, esperaba que aquel beso no hubiera cambiado nada, pero no quise forzar la situación con Naruto.

En casa le ayudé a preparar de nuevo su antigua habitación, aunque básicamente hicimos de nuevo la cama, yo no había tocado nada de sus cosas, todo seguía tal y como lo dejó. No habría permitido jamás que Karin tocase sus cosas.

\- Sasuke – me llamó Naruto – te quiero y siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, yo… lo siento de verdad.

\- No pasa nada Naruto – le dije – ven aquí.

\- Le abracé contra mi pecho y agarró sus manos con fuerza a mi espalda arrugando mi camiseta, pero me daba igual, sé que necesitaba ahora mismo un abrazo por todo lo que había pasado y yo por él hacía cualquier cosa.

\- Aquel beso con tu hermano – empezó – no significó nada, se disculpó conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendido.

\- Dijo que se había confundido, dijo que me besó porque me vio demasiado triste y tuvo un momento de debilidad, trataba de consolarme pero cuando terminó el beso, no me veía a mí, él estaba viendo a otra persona.

\- ¿A Deidara? – le pregunté.

\- Creo que si, no me dijo exactamente qué estaba pensando, pero imagino que quería estar con Deidara y me besó a mí sólo por un impulso. Él no quería besarme a mí, de hecho no sintió nada cuando lo hizo y lo dejamos simplemente como un error. ¿Puedes perdonarme? – me preguntó.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte Naruto, sé que Itachi fue una parte de tu pasado pero que ya no sientes nada por él y yo seguiré luchando por ti, porque aunque sé que tienes miedo a dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, puedo apreciar que me amas y mientras sienta eso… jamás dejaré que te escapes. Aún tengo esperanzas de que me elegirás a mí Naruto como yo te elegí a ti hace años.

No hablamos mucho más tiempo porque escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y a mí me extrañó un poco, pero al sentir la voz de mi madre, los dos sonreímos y bajamos corriendo las escaleras para saludarla. Qué alegría era volver a tenerla por casa y sin Karin por aquí rondando para fastidiar el momento. Me lancé a abrazarla y ella me abrazó con dulzura besándome en la cabeza mientras le decía a Naruto que se había quedado paralizado al final de la escalera, que se acercase también a ella a darle un abrazo y sentí los brazos de Naruto a través de mi cuerpo abrazándonos a los dos, tanto a mí como a mi madre uniéndose al abrazo.

Miré hacia mi padre que ahora había recuperado su sonrisa y su buen humor de antes y es que sabía perfectamente cuánto amaba mi padre a su esposa. La necesitábamos todos en esta casa, ella era el alma y la alegría. Sabía que Naruto había recuperado esa vitalidad por vivir, esa sonrisa que perdió cuando sus padres fallecieron por mi madre, porque siempre le apoyaba, siempre estaba atenta a él y ambos tenían una gran complicidad. Estaba seguro de que Karin quiso acabar con mi madre solamente por destruir esa complicidad que tenía con Naruto, para hacerle más daño a mi chico y agradecía que no lo hubiera conseguido esta vez aunque lamentaba que sí lograse sus objetivos con los padres biológicos de Naruto.

Las cocineras también salieron enseguida a darle la bienvenida a mi madre y es que ella siempre era una persona muy querida en la casa… más bien diría que era una persona muy querida en el pueblo, a ella siempre la respetaban y sabía que ahora que su hermana ya no estaba por aquí, aprovecharía en limpiar el buen nombre de Naruto, porque ella era así, siempre con ese carácter amable, compasivo y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

Mi padre llamó a Naruto al despacho y aunque él me miró con esos ojos asustados, yo le sonreí para calmarle, no creí que fuera a reñirle ni a discutir con él, simplemente querría disculparse por su mal comportamiento. En el coche había hablado algo con mi padre, aproveché para explicarle la situación y cómo habíamos confundido a Naruto cuando era pequeño, cuando aún no sabía nada sobre las relaciones sentimentales, el sexo o los besos, fue nuestra culpa haberlo puesto en esa situación pero aún así… él nunca perdió esa inocencia que tenía, esa ternura y es lo que me había hecho que me enamorase de él, porque fui capaz de decirle a mi padre todo lo que sentía por Naruto y pareció empezar a entenderlo. Yo amaba a ese chico rubio de ojazos azules.

Naruto siguió a mi padre hacia su despacho y entró con él mientras yo me quedaba un rato hablando con mi madre. Ella me sonreía y creo que suponía que amaba a Naruto porque me preguntó por él a la vez que acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad. Supongo que quería saber qué había ocurrido en el tiempo en que Karin estuvo aquí y empecé a contarle las cosas que habían pasado, hasta cuando echaron a Naruto de la casa y la forma en que lo hicieron. Sentía en parte que le haría daño a mi padre, pero traté de dejarle en claro a mi madre que en aquel momento, Fugaku no estaba para pensar las cosas, se encontraba demasiado preocupado por ella y Karin se aprovechó. Mi madre lo comprendió enseguida y me comentó que a partir de este momento, todo volvería a la normalidad, ella se encargaría de todo, Karin jamás pisaría de nuevo esta casa aunque saliera de la prisión, para ella, su hermana había fallecido para ella después de todo lo que había hecho a esta familia.

Naruto salió poco después algo más tranquilo mientras mi padre le cogía el hombro y lo traía hacia nosotros sonriendo. Mi madre fue la primera en levantarse y darle un gran abrazo a Naruto. Al menso pude ver a Naruto sonreír después de tanto tiempo y es que había estado muy preocupado por mi madre. No podía entender cómo habían llegado estos dos a hacerse tan cómplices en estos años, pero me alegraba de que Naruto ya la sintiera casi como a su propia madre.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cenamos juntos de nuevo en la cocina y mi madre aunque no quiso comer mucho por su bajo estado de ánimo que aún traía, sí nos acompañó y disfrutó viéndonos comer mientras intentaba hacer sonreír a Naruto con su conversación. Mi madre no dejó de acariciar el cabello de mi chico, sonreía y por fin se sentía en casa de nuevo, todo volvía a la normalidad poco a poco y eso era algo bueno.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, nos fuimos Naruto y yo a dormir o al menos yo lo intenté, pero con todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy, no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba dando vueltas en la cama cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y vi a mi madre entrar a darme las buenas noches como siempre hacía ella. Sonreí cuando sentí sus labios en mi frente y se marchó a dormir. Ya estaba casi dormido, cuando sentí un brazo que me atrapaba y al girarme, me di cuenta de que Naruto había entrado y se había tumbado. Sonreí y me di la vuelta hacia él besándole con suavidad viendo como él cerraba los ojos cansado de las emociones de todo el día.


	16. Chapter 16: Mi mejor amigo

**Deidara Yamanaka POV**

¡ _Ni en el hospital podían estarse quietos esos dos_! Aún escuchaba rumores de algunos enfermos y familiares de los enfermos que susurraban que todo era culpa de Naruto, por lo que veía siempre era más fácil echarle la culpa a ese pobre chico incluso cuando se veía claramente que esos dos… tenían muchos problemas no resueltos y eran de ellos mismos, habían metido al pobre Naruto en medio de sus problemas y ahora el que peor lo pasaba, era ese chico rubio que lloraba al verles pelearse cuando debían quererse como familiares que eran, pero no se daban cuenta.

Estaba en el hospital pidiendo mi medicación y odiaba tener que venir por aquí por las caras lastimeras que ponían las enfermeras y eso que yo trataba de sonreír siempre para que vieran que estaba perfectamente, sólo era una medicación más como cualquier otra. Supongo que por evitar pasar por el hospital a recoger la medicación, es por lo que guardaba tantos botes en mi casa, pero me había tocado venir hoy porque uno de mis botes no recordaba dónde lo había puesto, habría jurado que tenía que estar en el baño con el resto de la medicación, pero no lo encontraba.

Vi llegar a Sasuke, aunque entró con rapidez a ver a su madre, imaginé que todos estaban muy preocupados por ella, pero cuando ya me iba a marchar, aquellos dos zoquetes salieron moliéndose a palos el uno al otro como siempre hacían, es que no podían estar ni un segundo juntos y sin pegarse, eran un maldito caso a parte. Corrí hacia ellos viendo lo preocupado que estaba Naruto en estos momentos y cogí a Itachi separándolo de Sasuke mientras Naruto al verme… aprovechó en coger a Sasuke para alejarlo.

\- Ya basta, los dos – les grité y sé que Itachi trató de arremeter otra vez contra su hermano cuando yo le detuve y lo esposé sacando un quejido de su parte.

Lo saqué de aquí y todos pensaban que me lo llevaría a la comisaría, pero con las heridas que tenía, casi era preferible que lo curasen por el hospital, el problema estaba en la que habían montado esos dos. Al final decidí llevarlo a mi casa y curarlo allí yo mismo. Le metí en mi coche y es que ahora mismo ya no estaba de patrulla, mi turno había terminado hace media hora. Conduje hacia mi casa o bueno… hacia la casa de mis padres, porque yo seguía viviendo en el rancho con ellos.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas? – me preguntó Itachi desde el asiento de atrás donde lo llevaba aún con las esposas.

\- A mi casa – le dije.

\- ¿No me llevarás a la comisaría?

\- No estoy de servicio – le aclaré – además esas heridas necesitan atención y en el hospital habrías seguido dando problemas.

\- Es mi hermano el que ha dado problemas, yo sólo me defendía.

\- A mí me da igual quien empezó – le dije – pero desde luego tenéis que parar esas estúpidas discusiones, parecéis idiotas y el que más sufre al veros así es Naruto.

Llegamos a mi casa y le ayudé a bajar del coche ya que con las esposas no podía moverse con soltura. Le hice acompañarme al interior y lo senté en el sofá mientras iba al baño a buscar lo necesario para curarle esas heridas. No sé si Itachi había entrado alguna vez por esta casa, puede que sí cuando sus padres quedaban con los míos, pero yo nunca estaba. Salí de nuevo al salón con todo lo necesario y me senté en la pequeña mesa de cristal frente a él empezando a colocar el agua oxigenada en el algodón y es que no tenía gasas para poder curarle mejor.

\- Déjame ver – le dije moviéndole la cabeza hacia un lado para ver su labio – te ha dado bien – le dije sonriendo.

\- Esto no es nada – me comentó haciéndose el duro.

\- Vale – le dije pasando de él y empezando a curarle mientras él aguantaba los quejidos y es que no quería parecer débil frente a mí.

\- Ey Dei… ¿Por qué te marchaste a Alemania de esa forma? – me preguntó y dejé un segundo de mover el algodón en su herida.

\- Que más da – le dije sonriendo y volviendo a curarle – ya no tiene mucha importancia, estoy aquí ¿No? – pregunté.

\- Tengo curiosidad… además volviste policía. Me han dicho que estabas en la élite ¿No te aburres en este pueblo? Aquí no hay nada que hacer.

\- Puede que me gustase más la tranquilidad ¿No crees?

\- No – me dijo – no te creo nada, tú nunca has sido tranquilo, aún recuerdo al niño que me perseguía con bolas de barro

\- Pues peor para ti sino me crees – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto? Me dijeron que volviste hace un año.

\- No te importa nada Itachi – le dije enfadándome y levantándome para irme pero él me cogió de la muñeca evitando que me marchase.

\- Sí me importa – me dijo muy serio – cuéntamelo, por favor.

\- Itachi… tú y yo hace mucho que dejamos de ser amigos. Te recuerdo que siempre pasaste de mí, no somos nada excepto simples conocidos.

\- No es cierto – me sonrió – siempre me consideraste tu amigo. Hasta te metías en peleas para defenderme a mí.

\- Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo.

\- No me di cuenta Dei – me dijo – pero ahora lo sé, sé que sentías algo por mí.

\- Pasó hace mucho tiempo Itachi, ya no siento nada por ti, ni por nadie.

\- No te creo – dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí.

\- No te atrevas a tocarme – le amenacé – sigo siendo la autoridad aquí y no tendré reparos en detenerte y llevarte a la comisaría.

\- Entonces detenme Dei – me dijo amenazándome – porque he tardado demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que de verdad quería en mi vida.

Iba a contestarle cuando sentí los labios de Itachi sobre los míos besándome con pasión y me quedé completamente paralizado, ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado a este chico? Demasiado pero tenía que venir justo ahora a besarme, seguramente ni siquiera sentía nada por mí, siempre estuvo enamorado de Naruto ¿Por qué me besaba? Me aparté de él y le pegué un puñetazo que casi lo tiré al suelo.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo – le dije – no quiero tus besos sin sentido, vete a pelearte con tu hermano por Naruto.

\- Dei – me llamó en un tono serio – sé que me merezco el puñetazo, he estado ciego mucho tiempo y no me di cuenta de que eras tú al que siempre amé, eras tú con el que siempre peleaba, el que siempre estuvo a mi lado gastándome bromas, no me di cuenta de que querías que me fijase en ti y lo siento, creí que quería a Naruto porque era igual que tu, teníais el mismo carácter luchador y enérgico, las mismas ganas por vivir, pero Naruto era más fácil de conquistar que tu y lo lamento, no me di cuenta de que siempre fuiste tú y cuando te marchaste a Alemania… empecé a darme cuenta.

\- No te creo nada, tú sólo sabes mirarte a ti mismo.

\- No es cierto Dei, creí que no volvería a verte, te marchaste y yo me fui fuera a estudiar, no pensaba volver, sólo lo hice por mi madre, pero cuando volví a verte, me recordaste nuestra infancia, me hiciste abrir los ojos de lo confundido que había estado con mis sentimientos… bueno tú y unos cuantos golpes de Sasuke – me dijo – por favor, créeme, quiero estar contigo.

\- Yo no – le dije muy serio – ya te lo he dicho, no quiero estar contigo ni con nadie.

\- ¿Por qué si sé que me amas? Ese beso me lo ha demostrado, luchabas contigo mismo para no besarme pero me correspondías, te has dejado llevar durante unos segundos, sé que me quieres ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

\- Porque voy a marcharme – le grité entristecido – nadie puede estar conmigo, no quiero complicarle la vida a nadie. Tú no deberías haberte enamorado de mí, no deberías haber descubierto los sentimientos que dices tener.

\- Pues los tengo – me dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí – los tengo y no puedes evitarlo.

Itachi se había acercado a mí y yo había ido retrocediendo de él hasta que no pude seguir haciéndolo al chocar contra la pared. Colocó sus manos esposadas aún apoyadas contra la pared sobre mi cabeza y se acercó besándome de nuevo. No podía evitar que todos mis sentimientos por él salieran otra vez, era muy difícil seguir luchando contra mis sentimientos y sabía que estaba fatal dejarme llevar por ellos, porque iba a marcharme de nuevo, porque no podría estar con él jamás, yo no podía estar con nadie.

\- Iré contigo donde vayas Dei – me susurró con sus labios rozando los míos todavía.

\- No puedes venir conmigo – le dije – sólo puedo ofrecerte una noche Itachi, me iré pronto.

\- Tomaré esa noche entonces y luego hablaremos de por qué no puedo ir contigo Dei – me dijo sonriendo – No voy a renunciar a ti ahora que te he encontrado.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo – le dije rozando sus labios con los ojos cerrados – yo no puedo ofrecerte nada excepto sufrimiento, márchate lejos de mí ahora que puedes Itachi, yo no traeré nada bueno.

\- Tú eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida ahora mismo Dei, no te dejaré. Por favor… no me alejes de ti.

\- Por favor… - le dije mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla – vuelve con Sasori, él te quiere, vuelve a la capital o quédate da igual, pero vuelve con él, crea la consulta, sigue con tu vida y olvídate de mi, olvídate que alguna vez existí, es lo mejor.

\- No lo haré – me dijo volviendo a besarme esta vez con más pasión aún – quítame las esposas… por favor, me empiezan a doler un poco. Me ha quedado claro que mandas tú – me dijo sonriendo y cogiendo la llave se las quité.

Itachi me empotró aún más con su cuerpo contra la pared mientras su brazo pasaba tras mi cintura sujetándome y acercándome aún más a él. No pude más que pasar mis manos tras su cuello para agarrarme a él mientras éste me besaba el cuello sumido en su propia excitación y tenía claro que si seguía así… yo también acabaría sucumbiendo a él. Me gustaba Itachi, le amaba desde que era pequeño, siempre le había amado y seguía haciéndolo con locura, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ésta… sería mi primera y mi última vez con él, no tendría más oportunidades y esperaba que pasada esta noche, él se diera cuenta de que tenía que olvidarse de mí y volver con Sasori, con él podía tener una vida tranquila y feliz, algo que yo jamás podría darle.

Sus besos los había soñado tantas veces y aún así… eran mejor de lo que jamás me imaginé. Me concentré en disfrutar de ellos, agarré con una mano su rostro y le besé esta vez haciéndome yo con el control y es que no pensaba dejarle a él tomar el control de toda la situación, yo no era de los que se quedaban quietos dejándome dominar.

\- Ven conmigo – le dije cogiéndole de la muñeca y obligándome a acompañarme hacia mi habitación porque le iba a enseñar a Itachi Uchiha… quien era el que dominaba aquí.

Le llevé hacia mi habitación y es que aunque mis padres habían salido a cenar con mi hermana para celebrar su graduación… yo sabía que podían tardar en venir como podían llegar antes de hora, prefería estar en mi habitación a que me pillasen en alguna situación bochornosa con el hijo mayor de sus vecinos. Me habría gustado ir a la celebración de mi hermana, pero como había tenido que trabajar, le prometí que lo celebraría con ella mañana.

Metí de un empujón a Itachi dentro de mi habitación y lo senté en una de las sillas subiéndome encima de él mientras le besaba. Aproveché cuando quiso poner sus manos en mi cintura para cogérselas y atarlas a las patas de las sillas inmovilizándole por completo y dejándolo a mi disposición. Itachi sonrió al verme sonreír a mí también.

\- ¿Así que te va el juego? –me preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Más de lo que crees – le dije – si sólo voy a tenerte una noche para mí, déjame disfrutarla – le comenté.

\- Entonces hágame lo que quiera, agente – me dijo en tono divertido.

Me puse a su lado bajándome los pantalones y obligándole a meterse mi miembro en su boca. Jadeé disfrutando de su boca y sé que Itachi Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, tampoco pensaba en dominarle demasiado porque sabía lo orgulloso y terco que era, pero creo que le hacía falta tomar un poco de su propia medicina. Itachi no me dijo absolutamente nada, se limitó a darme placer lamiendo entero mi miembro y lo disfruté como el que más. Tener a Itachi Uchiha solo para mí era algo que jamás me habría imaginado. Aparté mi miembro de su boca y me miró extrañado viendo como empezaba a desvestirme entero de forma seductora frente a él.

\- Joder Dei…que ciego estuve contigo – me dijo

Sonreí con sus palabras y me acerqué a él una vez desnudo desabrochándole el cinturón junto al pantalón y bajándoselos lo mínimo imprescindible para tener su miembro al alcance y me arrodillé frente a él lamiendo su miembro mientras le veía echar la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del momento, jadeando sin parar. Aproveché para masturbarme levemente para no bajar mi excitación y una vez comprobé que Itachi estaba lista, me senté encima de él preparando mi entrada sin dejar de besarle.

\- Suéltame Dei – me suplicó y yo sonreí.

\- No – le dije – eres mío y lo haremos a mi manera.

\- Eres muy malo – me comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Soy policía y tú estás detenido, así que hazme el favor de obedecerme sin rechistar – le dije sonriendo – hazme disfrutar Itachi – le ordené mientras me sentaba encima de él metiendo su miembro despacio dentro de mí.

\- Como ordenes – me dijo sonriendo entre jadeos al notar la presión al ir entrando – siéntate entero Dei, voy a metértela hasta el fondo.

Le hice caso sentándome hasta el fondo y empecé a moverme en cuanto me sentí capaz de hacerlo. Cogí un ritmo lento y tortuoso para Itachi, disfrutaba y me pedía que acelerase, pero yo sabía que de esta forma tardaría más en correrse y es lo que buscaba, iba a hacerle sufrir, iba a hacerle que tardase como yo tuve que esperar por él tantos años, ahora iba a ir él a mi ritmo. Fui cogiendo velocidad al ir comprobando las muecas y los jadeos que lanzaba Itachi, estaba disfrutando tanto como yo y aproveché uno de esos momentos para quitarle las esposas.

Itachi no se hizo esperar, se levantó de la silla cargándome sin permitirme salir y me tiró en la cama subiéndose encima de mí y marcando su ritmo. Me agarré a su cabello mientras gemía sin control alguno y veía a Itachi sonreír como jamás le había visto, disfrutando del morbo del momento, disfrutando de mi cuerpo como quiso hasta que no aguanté más y me corrí llenándonos a ambos con mi líquido. Itachi no tardó mucho más en irse también corriéndose dentro y ambos nos quedamos en la cama unos segundos intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Quiero estar contigo, Dei – me dijo con un tono se seriedad que a mí me dio miedo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedes – le dije – esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

\- ¿Sexo sin compromiso? – me preguntó – te quiero en exclusividad Deidara, sólo para mí, quiero que me hagas esos strip-tease como el de antes para mí, no quiero que nadie más te vea desnudo Dei, quiero esta clase de sexo divertido contigo todos los días de mi vida.

\- No Itachi – le dije levantándome y buscando mi ropa – no puede ser.

\- No me digas que es porque no me amas, porque no te creo, has hecho todo esto para que yo disfrutara porque me quieres demasiado, me querías sólo a mí y te estoy diciendo que te amo ¿Por qué no estarás conmigo? ¿No es lo que querías?

\- Sí Itachi – le dije – es lo que quería, hace más de ocho años es lo que quería, vivir contigo, estar contigo, tener sexo contigo todos los días, ofrecerte mi cuerpo, pero ya no puedo permitírmelo, lo siento – le dije a punto de llorar – puedes utilizar la ducha de mi cuarto para limpiarte antes de marcharte – le dije tapándome con una toalla y saliendo de mi cuarto hacia el otro baño del pasillo.

Entré en el baño y cerré la puerta dejando resbalar mi cuerpo hasta el suelo hasta que quedé sentado y es cuando por fin me dejé llevar por todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados y lloré, me permití llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto Itachi ahora? Justo ahora que me iba venía diciéndome que quería estar conmigo, justo cuando ya nada podía ser. Tenía que alejarle de mí para que no sufriera, no podía dejar que se enamorase más de mí.

Esta era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien entrase en mí, no lo había permitido jamás, había tenido sexo con más gente en Alemania, incluso con compañeros, pero era yo siempre el dominante, era la primera vez que me ofrecía al completo a alguien y ese… fue a Itachi Uchiha. Al menos ya podía estar tranquilo, pude estar al menos una vez con Itachi que fue el mayor de mis deseos desde niño, le había regalado lo más puro y lo más importante que había en mi vida, me había entregado a él por completo. Cuando salí después de ducharme, Itachi ya se había marchado tal y como le dije y lo agradecí, no quería que me viera tal y como estaba en estos momentos de afectado por nuestro encuentro.

Aquella noche apenas pude dormir, la tos no me dejaba pegar ojo y al final tuve que levantarme para ir al baño a tomarme las pastillas. Me miré al espejo y por las ojeras que tenía y lo blanco que estaba… sabía que no podría dormir ya. Me mantuve en vela toda la noche y al final con tanta tos, desperté a mi hermana Ino que vino a dormir conmigo intentando hacerme compañía. Yo siempre sonreía, adoraba a mi hermana y la echaría de menos cuando me fuera, sé que ella también lo pasaría mal. La abracé y ella me miró con tristeza.

\- Te quiero Dei – me dijo Ino.

\- Y yo a ti pequeña – le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Yo no quiero que te vayas – me dijo.

\- Lo siento Ino, no puedo evitarlo, han hecho todo lo que han podido. Duerme, mañana haremos algo divertido tu y yo ¿Vale?

\- Vale – me dijo intentando sonreír mientras se dormía entre mis brazos.


	17. Chapter 17: Mi elección

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Aquel día que Itachi me besó, me quedé confundido a más no poder. Desde su llegada, me había estado planteando si mis sentimientos por Sasuke eran los mismos, si cambiarían al sentir que Itachi… el primer chico con el que prácticamente quise iniciar una relación sentimental había regresado. Por un momento pensé que mis sentimientos podrían cambiar, que podría no haber olvidado en estos años a Itachi, pero aquel beso me confirmó lo que yo ya empezaba a creer desde hace mucho tiempo, nadie podía apartar mis sentimientos por Sasuke, le amaba, aquel beso no significó absolutamente nada, no sentía nada, mis piernas solo flaqueaban con Sasuke, mi cuerpo sólo reaccionaba a los intensos besos que Sasuke me daba y es que él había estado toda la vida a mi lado, fue el primer chico al que amé, mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor y eso no se olvida.

Ahora comprendía que mi amor por Itachi había sido falso, sólo era un sentimiento familiar, lo veía como a mi hermano, le quería mucho, pero no de la forma en que amaba a Sasuke, él no podría tener jamás mi corazón porque hacía años que se lo había entregado a Sasuke, desde aquel primer beso que nos dimos, supe que era con Sasuke con quien yo quería estar y le había hecho retrasar nuestro noviazgo durante años por miles de dudas, por miles de miedos. Tenía miedo a no ser suficiente para Sasuke, a que me abandonase por alguien mejor, tenía miedo al que diría la familia, tuve miedo de lo que Karin pudiera hacerle, tuve miedo de que Itachi volviera y me diera cuenta de que no amaba a Sasuke pero todo lo habíamos superado, él siempre confió en mí y en mis sentimientos y esperó con paciencia. Jamás me dejó solo, no me abandonó ni se sumió en la desesperanza, él sabía que un día yo le elegiría a él como él me había elegido a mí.

Ahora había vuelto a la casa con él y sus padres, todo había vuelto a como era ante y tenía miedo aún de qué pensarían sus padres si yo le daba mi contestación a aquella pregunta que años atrás me hizo… quería decirle que sí, quería decirle que le elegía a él, que quería estar con él, que le amaba, que por fin todas mis dudas se habían despejado pero tenía miedo y sé que debía quitármelo para poder seguir adelante.

En cuanto había visto salir a Mikoto de la habitación de Sasuke, yo había entrado corriendo sin darle tiempo a que la puerta se cerrase del todo y me metí en la cama con mucho cuidado y mucha delicadeza para evitar despertar a Sasuke. Hacía mucho tiempo que Karin me había condenado a dormir solo y echaba de menos cuando de pequeño venía a la habitación de Sasuke a dormir con él. Sasuke siempre fue muy protector, era como mi ángel guardián, jamás dejaba que nadie me hiciera daño, siempre estaba conmigo y yo me sentía seguro durmiendo a su lado.

Sasuke al sentir como pasaba mi mano por su cintura se giró enseguida para comprobar que era yo y dibujó esa sonrisa de conformidad en su rostro. Sentí como se giraba hacia mí y me pasaba su áspera mano por mi mejilla con dulzura acariciándome con toda la suavidad que pudo sacar. Sé que Sasuke era muy bruto a veces, se había criado aquí en Texas, en una tierra insólita y dura, él había forjado un carácter duro, pero en el fondo, era dulce y agradable, yo lo sabía, conmigo siempre fue cariñoso y atento.

\- ¿Estás bien Naru? – me preguntó

\- Sí – le dije – ahora que estoy contigo sí.

\- Puedes venir por mi habitación siempre que quieras Naru, yo no te lo impido.

\- Sasuke… - le llamé sonrojándome – quería decirte algo.

\- ¿No puede esperar a mañana? Estoy muy a gusto ahora abrazado a ti. No me arruines el momento – yo sonreí.

\- Te quiero – le dije de golpe y él se sorprendió abriendo los ojos y mirándome – te amo Sasuke – le repetí – quiero estar contigo si esa propuesta que hace años me hiciste sigue en pie.

\- Claro que sigue en pie – me dijo sonriendo – no sabes cuánto he esperado esa respuesta Naruto.

\- Lo sé y lo siento por tardar tanto, te he hecho sufrir todo este tiempo y quiero recompensarte, te lo debo – le dije.

\- No me debes nada Naru, sabes que por ti habría esperado incluso a que el infierno se congelase si fuera necesario.

\- Tómame – le dije desabrochándome un poco los primeros botones del pijama y él se sorprendió aún más – quiero ser tuyo Sasuke.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto? – me preguntó cogiendo la mano con la que estaba desabrochándome la camisa y deteniéndome – no hace falta que te fuerces.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, llevo demasiado tiempo conteniendo mis ganas y no quiero seguir haciéndolo, sé que eres tú con quien quiero estar, por favor…

\- Ven aquí – me dijo cogiendo con una de sus manos mi pierna para pasarla sobre la suya mientras la acariciaba con dulzura antes de atrapar mis labios con los suyos.

Había hecho caso a Itachi hacía muchos años y no quise estar con nadie después de que él me rechazase. En aquel momento no lo entendí, pero ahora por fin tenía claro por qué Itachi hizo aquello y es que me habría arrepentido de haberle ofrecido mi cuerpo a Itachi sabiendo lo que ahora sabía, que no era amor lo que había entre nosotros, sólo una obsesión de estar juntos porque no podíamos estar con quienes realmente ambos amábamos, él a Deidara aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta y yo a Sasuke que en aquel momento estaba con Sakura. Ahora sabía que era el momento y lo más importante… era el chico adecuado con quien quería estar mi primera vez. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y no podía estar más seguro en mi vida.

Poder estar aquí en su cama besándole con toda la pasión que tenía era mi sueño hecho realidad, por fin podía estar con él sin sentir miedo, sin tener restricciones, por fin podía amarle como se merecía. Noté su mano subir desde mi pierna por mi trasero hacia mi cintura y me tensé un poco, tenía un poco de vergüenza de estar con él pero él parecía tener muy clara las intenciones. Metió la mano bajo mi camisa y tocó mi pecho haciéndome ahogar los gemidos en su boca cuando acarició mis pezones. Me excitaba mucho Sasuke, me excitaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo y ya no iba a reprimirme más, ahora podía estar con él.

Quise tomar la iniciativa con él comiéndome mi vergüenza y me puse arriba pero Sasuke con mucha delicadeza cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me indicó que bajase. No entendía muy bien sus motivos, pero cuando me sonrió y me besó la mano con suavidad, me quedé atento a él viendo como subía encima de mí.

\- El próximo día te dejo subir encima de mí si quieres – me dijo con ternura – pero sé que es tu primera vez y no quiero hacerte daño, así que déjame a mí, buscaré una postura menos profunda para evitarte daño.

\- Vale – le dije sonriendo tras entender sus motivos.

Sasuke volvió a atrapar mis labios entre los suyos pidiéndome permiso con su lengua rozando mis labios para que abriera la boca dándole paso y lo hice. Abrí levemente la boca dejándole pasar a jugar con mi lengua y disfruté con su beso como nunca. No podía evitar que mi cuerpo temblase por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y más cuando notaba las manos de Sasuke terminar de quitarme la camisa deslizándola por mi cuerpo hasta lanzarla al suelo.

Su mano volvió a mi nuca empujándome levemente para volver a profundizar aquel beso. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en si Sasuke ya lo había hecho alguna vez, porque parecía estar relajado, parecía tener todo bajo control y en parte… me puse un poco triste de que Sakura hubiera sido la primera en disfrutar de él, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Sasuke… - le llamé agachando la cabeza para cubrir mis ojos con el flequillo – tú… tú y Sakura... – traté de preguntar pero Sasuke puso dos dedos bajo mi mentón y me le elevó para mirarme directamente a los ojos, sonreía.

\- No – me dijo calmándome – yo no tuve sexo con Sakura. No voy a mentirte… hicimos algunas cosas, pero cuando quería tener sexo… siempre me venías tu a la mente y no podía, sabía que ella no eras tú, no pude hacerlo Naruto, quería hacerlo contigo el primero, así que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda en esto porque soy igual de inexperto que tú – me dijo con suavidad besándome.

\- Vale – le dije sonriendo esta vez.

Aquellas palabras de Sasuke me tranquilizaron y me alegraron, yo iba a ser el primero, sabía perfectamente que era a él a quien amaba y todo en mi vida parecía estar mejorando desde que Deidara se llevó a Karin de mi vida. Sasuke notó enseguida mi felicidad y aprovechó para bajarme un poco el pantalón tratando de no asustarme.

\- Sasuke… - le llamé avergonzado y rojo como un tomate al ver que me quitaba el pantalón.

\- Tranquilo Naruto, será como nuestra primera vez ¿Te acuerdas? Déjame hacer a mí.

Sasuke bajó por las sábanas y lo siguiente que sentí es como metía mi miembro en su boca haciéndome disfrutar. Me agarré con fuerza a las sábanas entre espasmos de placer. No sé si Sasuke habría practicado o no, pero a mí me seguía encantando la forma en que lo hacía, era el chico perfecto.

Un grito algo más alto de lo normal se me escapó y Sasuke subió enseguida sonriendo tapándome la boca y comentándome en la oreja con esos sensuales labios que mantuviera el volumen más bajo, no le apetecía que sus padres entrasen pensando que ocurría algo malo. Asentí y él continuó un rato más mientras yo trataba una y otra vez de callar mis gemidos. Acabé corriéndome en su boca y me preocupé tanto, que levanté rápidamente las mantas para disculparme con Sasuke, pero no me dio tiempo, él me miró sonriendo mientras se relamía y se lanzaba a besarme.

\- Gracias Naruto – me dijo y yo no sabía si estaba de broma por lo que se me acababa de escapar – gracias por dejarme probarte entero – dijo besándome – déjame compensarte por esto.

Apartó las mantas de un golpe y me volvió a tumbar colocándose encima de mí besándome con pasión mientras notaba sus dedos jugar en mi entrada. Me contraje unos segundos, notaba la tensión del momento y las dudas, pero cuando Sasuke dijo que me relajase, lo intenté. Sé que no lo conseguiría del todo, que estaba muy nervioso por la nueva experiencia pero lo intenté todo lo que pude, sabía que estaba con Sasuke y él no me haría daño, siempre me protegía.

Cogió mi mano llevándola a su miembro e indicándome que la moviera masajeándolo y lo hice. Quería ser igual de bueno que él, quería complacerle en todo, por él habría hecho cualquier cosa, le amaba. No dejó de besarme ni un solo segundo y cuando estuvo listo, sonrió soltando mis labios.

\- Voy a entrar Naru – me dijo.

\- No cabrá – le dije asustado por el tamaño que había tocado mi mano y es que de cuando éramos pequeños a ahora… su tamaño había cambiado bastante.

\- Entrará te lo prometo y lo disfrutaras. Agárrate a mi cuello – me pidió mientras se posicionaba y aunque estaba asustado, le dejé hacer.

Ahogué el primer grito cuando sentí la punta entrando pero Sasuke la movía un poco hacia delante un poco hacia atrás tratando de dilatarme sin terminar de entrar en mi. Me besaba a la vez que iba sacándola y entrando un poco más, cada vez que entraba… lo hacía más al fondo y yo ahogaba mis gritos mordiéndome el labio.

\- Sasuke… es demasiado grande, no entrará – le dije

\- Ya está casi Naru, aguanta un poco, sólo un poco más.

Al final la noté al fondo y Sasuke se detuvo indicándome que ya estaba, que ya no tenía que dilatarme más, a partir de ahora iría más fluido. Tenía razón en algo… iba más fluido pero aún dolía un poco en los primeros movimientos, luego dejó de doler dando paso al mayor placer que jamás sentí. Lo que antes me había parecido enorme, ahora se me quedaba pequeño y quería que entrase más al fondo, quería sentirle entero dentro de mí.

\- Quiero más dentro – le susurré y él sonrió.

\- Vale – me dijo – sube encima y marca el ritmo que quieras.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta dejando su espalda en el colchón y me subí a horcajadas de él. Sasuke me pidió que me sentase del todo y lo hice, empecé a meterme su miembro primero con cuidado y luego ya no pude parar hasta el fondo, sentía un gran placer.

\- ¿Mejor ahora?

\- Sí – le dije

\- ¿Está suficiente dentro? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí.

Me moví esta vez yo encima de él clavándome una y otra vez en su miembro deleitándome con los gemidos que Sasuke sacaba, él disfrutaba tanto como yo lo hacía y me encantaba. Al final, Sasuke sin poder aguantarlo más apretó mi cadera levantando un poco la suya y escuché como gemía mientras sentía algo cálido entrando en mí. Yo le miré sonriendo.

\- Ya eres mío Naruto – me dijo besándome con dulzura.

\- Lo sé, me encanta ser tuyo – le dije sonriendo saliendo de él para tumbarme a su lado.

Aquella noche dormimos tapados y abrazados. Sasuke no quiso soltarme en toda la noche como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera abrir los ojos y ver que todo había sido una ilusión, pero no, esto no era una ilusión, yo le había elegido a él, siempre le había amado y siempre le amaría, era el chico perfecto para mí, el único chico para mí.


	18. Chapter 18: Secretos

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego durante todo este tiempo? Era a Deidara a quien había amado toda mi maldita vida, lo tuve frente a mí tantas veces, era mi vecino y yo… no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, hasta que volví al pueblo y vi como aquel patito feo lleno de pecas se había transformado en ese chico rubio, dominante, atrevido, guapo e inteligente, un chico que aunque fingía no importarle nada era sensible, había llorado con tan solo pensar que podría hacerme daño y eso me hacía sentir vulnerable, me daban ganas de abrazarle y decirle que nada ocurriría, que yo no sufriría, siempre estaría con él. Yo no creía que él pudiera hacerme daño de ninguna clase, era un chico espectacular.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel Streep-tease que me hizo mientras estaba esposado, me había puesto a mil sus sensuales movimientos, su forma de desvestirse, su forma de acercarse a mí, su forma de dominarme por completo… ningún chico me había dominado jamás y él lo había hecho. La verdad es que tenía su morbo eso de tener sexo con un policía, Deidara era sorprendente, lleno de sorpresas y me encantaba. Quería estar toda mi vida con él.

Me había ido de esa casa porque sabía que él no querría hablar en ese momento, me había pedido que me fuera y lo hice, pero seguía dándole vueltas al motivo de por qué no quería salir conmigo. ¿Por qué diablos si me amaba no quería estar a mi lado? ¿Qué se marchaba del pueblo? ¿Esa era su mayor excusa? Yo me podía ir con él donde fuera, no tenía inconveniente alguno en irme y montar mi consulta en cualquier lugar donde él quisiera vivir, incluso podía echar mi curriculum en hospitales y me podrían contratar, ¿Entonces por qué no quería estar conmigo? ¿Por qué me impedía irme con él? Era una gran duda que me asaltaba la mente.

Era sorprendente cómo había pasado de detestar a ese chico en mi infancia a amarle como lo había hecho. Si sólo me hubiera dado cuenta cuando era joven de todo esto… si hubiera prestado más atención a mis sentimientos reales en vez de buscar un sustituto de Deidara en Naruto… cuántos problemas me habría ahorrado, podría incluso haber evitado que se hubiera marchado a Alemania a estudiar como lo hizo. Me dejó tan solo cuando se marchó, fue la peor etapa de mi vida con diferencia, le añoré, le eché de menos y no resistía el pasar por la valla de su hacienda y mirar siempre hacia allí buscándole, él era por el que todo mi mundo se movía, siempre fue por él y yo llegaba tarde a comprender todo esto.

Él siempre estuvo enamorado de mí y yo le desprecié cuando éramos niños, ahora que era yo quien quería que me diera la oportunidad y me volvía loco pensando en él, era el propio Deidara quien se atrevía a rechazarme incluso cuando podía ver en sus ojos y sentía en sus besos cuánto me amaba y eso me preocupaba, pero yo era Itachi Uchiha, no descansaría hasta conseguir lo que quería y quería a Deidara Yamanaka.

Salía de la hacienda cuando vi entrar a Ino junto a sus padres. Me saludaron muy cortésmente y les expliqué que había tenido un pequeño altercado en el hospital con mi hermano y Deidara me había traído aquí para curarme. Cuando la familia Yamanaka se despidió, no pude evitar pensar que Ino debía de saber más cosas de su hermano, ellos dos siempre estuvieron muy unidos.

\- Ino – la llamé y ella se detuvo - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – le pregunté y sus padres dándole permiso entraron mientras ella volvía acercándose a mí. - ¿Por qué vuelve a marcharse tu hermano? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado? – me preguntó – ya es raro que te cuente algo así, le es muy difícil hablar de este tema – me comentó.

\- Algo me ha mencionado – le mentí.

\- Suponía que algo te contaría, siempre te ha amado – me dijo Ino sonriendo – está loco poco por ti, habría hecho cualquier cosa por llamar tu atención y que le hubieras prestado tan sólo unos segundos de tu tiempo, una sola mirada para él ya significaba la felicidad – me dijo con una sonrisa triste – Alemania para él… fue… - las palabras se le cortaron – supongo que fue un duro trago para toda la familia y ahora que ha vuelto sólo nos queda esperar.

\- ¿Esperar? – pregunté dudando.

\- Sí, Deidara quiso volver de Alemania. Dejó todo lo que tenía allí y volvió para hacerse un policía de lo más normal y corriente.

\- Ha ayudado a Naruto – le dije – es un buen policía.

\- Lo es – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Sabes por qué estuvo en la élite? – me preguntó – porque no temía a nada, le daba igual vivir que morir, se atrevía a las misiones más arriesgadas y era el mejor, todo eso lo ha dejado por venirse a un pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios a dar vueltas en un coche.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió en Alemania? – pregunté - ¿Qué es lo que fue tan duro para todos vosotros?

\- Deidara no se fue a Alemania a estudiar. Mis padres lo mandaron allí porque estaba muy enfermo, le trataron durante años en un hospital con todo lo que pudieron y fue la peor etapa de nuestra vida, pero él siempre hablaba con nosotros por videoconferencia, sé que se sentía solo y asustado, pero siempre nos sonreía para calmarnos - dijo llorando – estuvo solo tanto tiempo y yo no estuve allí para apoyarle, no pudimos estar allí con él mientras le trataban los mejores médicos del país.

\- No era vuestra culpa, lo mandasteis al mejor sitio posible para su recuperación y ahora ya está aquí, está de vuelta – le dije – míralo… está bien.

\- Sí – me dijo Ino aún triste – creo que es mejor que me marche ya.

No sabía que Deidara estaba enfermo y que por eso se marchó. Cuando Ino habló de cómo Deidara había buscado siempre una única sonrisa mía, una única mirada para hacerle feliz, se me rompió el alma, porque no fui capaz ni siquiera de darle eso, siempre le traté como mi vecino el que me agobiaba, el que me perseguía y al que odiaba ¿Por qué no pude darle una maldita vez una sonrisa? Y encima… su estancia en Alemania… aquello me había sentado aún peor porque no podía hacerme a la idea de lo que debía haber sido para él irse solo a un país extraño donde no entendía el idioma, estar encerrado años en un hospital mientras médicos a los que no puedes entender hacían pruebas con él y encima… a él sólo se le ocurría sonreír a sus padres para no preocuparles cuando se debía sentir el chico más infeliz del mundo, debía tener un gran dolor por su enfermedad, por la soledad, por todo y aún así… se hizo policía, quiso ayudar a la gente y aquí estaba… era un chico estupendo y me había enamorado de él.

Aquella noche no pude dormir pensando en Deidara, lo amaba y no podía quitarme de la cabeza su estancia en Alemania y lo que debió sufrir. Quería hacer algo por él, quería ofrecerle todas mis sonrisas a él, quería darle todo lo que de niño le negué, quería darle mi amor y mi corazón, él lo era todo, no quería volver a verle sufrir ni enterarme de que lo había hecho, yo quería curar su herido corazón.

Al despertarme esa mañana, Sasori estaba en el salón desayunando mientras miraba unas placas, tenía unos botes de medicamentos delante y me extrañó que estuviera revisando casos porque la consulta aún no estaba abierta y no teníamos pacientes.

\- ¿Qué haces Sasori? – pregunté.

\- Comprobar unos resultados, se los mandé a Pain hace unos días para que me diera su opinión – me comentó.

\- ¿Eso es de Deidara? – le pregunté al ver su nombre en uno de los archivos.

\- Sí, llamé al hospital de Alemania donde estuvo ingresado y les dije que era su médico, me pasaron su historial.

\- ¿Por qué lo estás investigando?

\- Porque me preocupaba – me dijo – es un chico increíble, me gusta ese chico y en su casa encontré unos botes de pastillas, demasiados botes – me dijo.

\- ¿Y? – pregunté – yo no vi nada extraño ayer.

\- ¿Estuviste en su casa? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- Lo siento Sasori, debí contártelo antes de que te enamorases de él.

\- Si me vas a decir que él te ama lo sé, se lo vi en la mirada el día que hablamos, cuando habla de ti se le ilumina la cara. Itachi… por favor… no le hagas daño a ese chico, si tus sentimientos no son verdaderos déjale.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? Le amo Sasori, sé que le quiero, sé lo que ha sufrido en Alemania en ese hospital y le haré feliz.

\- Espero que le hagas muy feliz el tiempo que le queda.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté dudando

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho, verdad? Se está muriendo – me dijo.

\- No puede ser, me dijeron que lo trataron en Alemania.

\- Tiene un tumor en el cerebro, los especialistas no vieron factible operarle, está en un mal sitio, si se equivocan por un mísero milímetro podrían dañar el cerebro a tal nivel que ese chico no volvería jamás a ser el mismo, no pueden ayudarle, se muere.

\- Volvió aquí de Alemania… para morir con su familia – susurré – ahora lo entiendo, por eso Ino me dijo que se hizo policía de asalto, que no tenía miedo a vivir o morir, ya se consideraba muerto, sólo ha vuelto para ver a su familia antes de morir.

\- Sí Itachi.

\- Dijo que no quería estar conmigo para que yo no sufriera… - me senté en una silla – me estaba protegiendo de verle morir, no quería que sufriera cuando se muriese, por eso aleja a todos de él.

\- Itachi… por favor, no le hagas daño, a él no, ya ha sufrido demasiado, deja que lo que le queda de vida sea feliz – me levanté y salí corriendo hacia su casa, no podía creerme lo que me estaban diciendo, se moría – Itachi ¿dónde vas? – preguntó Sasori gritándome pero yo salí corriendo hacia su casa.

Corrí todo lo que pude hacia él, aún recordaba sus sonrisas, recordaba sus ojos azules llenos de vitalidad cuando era joven y tan tristes ahora, pero él siempre aparentaba ser feliz para que nadie se preocupase por él, no podía dejarle morir, no iba a permitir que muriese, pero realmente… no sabía qué hacer, era inoperable, hasta Sasori le había mandado los resultados a Pain que era el mejor cirujano en neurología que conocíamos. Lloré, las lágrimas me salían sin poder evitarlo porque ahora que me daba cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ese chico, él se estaba muriendo frente a mí mientras me regalaba sus sonrisas, mientras me hacía feliz con aquel Streep-tease él se moría y yo no había sido capaz de verle. Ahora entendía cuando me dijo que yo no podría acompañarle donde él se iba. Todos habíamos dado por supuesto que volvía a Alemania donde tendría su vida, pero no tenía nada en Alemania excepto dolor y malos recuerdos de la cantidad de médicos que le visitaron estando allí solo.

Llegué hasta la puerta y toqué insistentemente pero nadie abría la puerta. Grité su nombre pero no parecía estar en casa. Tenía que ver a Deidara, quería verle y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, porque mientras él me sonreía y buscaba mi mirada, yo estaba engañándome yo mismo con Naruto, por no atreverme a luchar por Deidara, le hice daño y ahora me daba cuenta de que mi comportamiento había hecho sufrir a una de las mejores personas que había conocido, a una persona que sólo buscó mi felicidad.

Estaba por marcharme cuando escuché una tos que venía de dentro y supe que era Deidara. Grité más fuerte pero sólo escuchaba tos y más tos hasta que oí como algo se caía al suelo haciendo un estruendoso ruido. No lo pensé y golpeé la puerta con fuerza. Me estaba haciendo daño, golpeé una y otra vez hasta que la puerta cedió y entré corriendo buscándole. Lo encontré en el baño sentado en el suelo tosiendo con violencia entre un montón de cristales rotos por culpa de una bandeja que se había caído.

\- Vamos Deidara – le llamé y al agacharme frente a él me cogió la camiseta con fuerza, pero yo me fijé en la mano que tenía tapándose la boca por la tos, estaba llena de sangre y supe en aquel momento, que se moría – tómate esto – le dije acercándole las pastillas que había tratado de tomarse y lo hizo, pero aún así seguía mal.

Llamé a la ambulancia para que vinieran a por él y es que estaba tan mal que ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo, no podía dejar que se muriese aquí pero mientras la esperábamos, Deidara no dejó de intentar sonreírme y decirme que estaba bien, no lo estaba, podía verlo yo mismo, le perdía y no pude evitar abrazarle con fuerza mientras lloraba.

\- ¿Por qué narices estás solo? – le pregunté al ver la casa vacía – deberías estar con alguien – le reñí.

\- Estaba con mi hermana – me aclaró – pero la he mandado a hacer un recado al pueblo, no quería que me viera morir – me dijo y me sorprendí de que siguiera pensando en los demás antes que en él.

\- Eres idiota, nadie debería morir solo – le dije llorando - Te amo Deidara, por favor, no puedo perderte, tienes que luchar un poco más.

\- Ya he luchado demasiado Itachi, estoy muy cansado… ya te avisé… que no debías enamorarte de mí – me sonrió.

\- Debí enamorarme de ti mucho antes, en realidad… estaba enamorado de ti desde el principio, pero soy un idiota que no se dio cuenta. Te amo Deidara, por favor, aguanta un poco más, te curaré, no dejaré que mueras.

\- No puedes hacer nada Itachi – me dijo dulcemente – lo tengo asimilado desde niño, tengo un tumor que no se puede extirpar, todos sabían que moriría tarde o temprano. Los médicos de Alemania ya probaron todo lo que se les ocurrió, es imposible Itachi, nadie puede ayudarme. Dios… no debiste enamorarte de mí nunca, no quiero que sufras, no quiero que nadie sufra – me dijo llorando.

\- Deja de hacerte el fuerte conmigo Deidara – le dije – a mí puedes contarme lo que sea… dime que es lo que te pasa realmente por la cabeza, pagaría lo que fuera por saber en qué piensas – le dije.

\- Tengo miedo a morir – me dijo al final llorando – tengo miedo a que mi familia sufra cuando me haya ido, a que no lo superen, tengo miedo a no poder volver a ver tu sonrisa nunca más.

\- Mis sonrisas siempre serán tuyas Deidara –

Le abracé con fuerza mientras lloraba en mi pecho y es que… no sé cuánto más podría aguantar viviendo este chico que tanto había sufrido durante toda su vida, pero si no había solución… yo estaría con él hasta que sus días acabasen, crearía los mejores recuerdos y le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo mientras pudiera.


	19. Chapter 19: Imposible

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Mientras esperaba a la ambulancia, Deidara acabó desmayándose en mis brazos y lo único que pude hacer por él, fue cogerlo en brazos para dejarlo tumbado en el sofá hasta que llegasen a atenderlo. Revisé su pulso y su respiración, estuve atento a él pero al notarlo normal, no me preocupé en exceso, sé que estaba estable de momento, la pastilla estaba haciendo efecto, aún así… me dolía tanto verlo en esta situación. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo para darle la medicación?

Me quedé allí con él haciéndole compañía, no quería apartarme ni un segundo de su lado. Sé que había estado solo en Alemania durante mucho tiempo y no iba a permitir que volviera a estar solo, iba a quedarme con él. Cogí su mano entre las mías y lloré, era de las pocas veces que había llorado en mi vida, pero es que no conseguía ver mi vida sin Deidara. Si ya lo pasé mal cuando se marchó a Alemania… no quería imaginarme lo que sentiría al saber que no volvería a verle, que jamás regresaría a mi vida, era algo que no era capaz de concebir.

Sentí los dedos de Deidara en mi mejilla limpiándome las lágrimas y cuando abrí los ojos, lo encontré sonriéndome como siempre. Seguía muy débil, sé que le tenía que doler todo el cuerpo y que no podía levantarse, pero aún así él sonreía intentando no preocupar a los demás.

\- Ey, no llores, los Uchiha no lloran – me dijo con esa sonrisa.

\- Es complicado no llorar.

\- Yo no necesito lágrimas – me dijo – sólo sonrisas, quiero veros felices.

\- No puedo Dei – le dije besándole el dorso de la mano que aún estaba entre las mías – no puedo, no me pidas algo tan difícil. No puedo pensar en sonreír viéndote ahí tumbado muriéndote.

\- No debiste volver – me dijo – estabas rehaciendo tu vida en la capital, no debías haberte reencontrado conmigo.

\- Reencontrarme contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en años Dei, verte de nuevo me hizo darme cuenta de que era contigo con quien deseaba estar.

Sé que Deidara quería hablar, pero los de la ambulancia llegaron antes y lo subieron en la camilla para llevárselo al hospital. Le acompañé porque me había prometido a mi mismo no volver a dejarle solo nunca más. Mientras le hacían algunas pruebas en el hospital, aproveché para llamar a Sasori y avisarle de lo ocurrido, no tardó en venir a ver lo que ocurría y me sorprendió cuando entró con Pain.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté a Pain extrañado.

\- Es una larga historia ¿Dónde está ese chico? – me preguntó.

\- Lo tienen en observación, no me dejan entrar – Pain sonrió ante mi respuesta.

\- Te pasa por querer ser pediatra en lugar de neurocirujano – me dijo – voy a informarme de la situación.

\- Pain… es un caso complicado – le avisé.

\- Lo sé, Sasori me mandó sus pruebas en Alemania en cuanto las tuvo.

Pain se marchó hacia dentro para pedir más informes sobre el caso y mientras tanto… yo me quedé en el pasillo con Sasori esperando a que nos dieran algo de información.

\- Gracias por avisarle – le agradecí.

\- De nada. Ya sabes que es el mejor neurocirujano, si él no puede operarle… nadie podrá.

\- Creía que él siempre estaba muy ocupado.

\- Lo está, pero ha ocurrido algo… ¿Recuerdas que pensaba casarse con Konan? – me preguntó y yo asentí – pues la pilló engañándole con otro médico de su hospital y ha dado la renuncia, digamos que necesitaba alejarse y cuando le pedí ayuda para el caso, accedió enseguida a venir.

No me esperaba aquella noticia, pero en parte… creo que fue una dura lección para Pain, siempre estuvo tan ocupado con su trabajo que se despreocupó de su futuro matrimonio, de su pareja y al final… esas cosas siempre acababan teniendo repercusiones. Ahora imaginaba que Pain se tomaría de otra forma sus futuras relaciones, que no ocuparía todo su tiempo con el trabajo.

Cuando Pain salió, no traía buena cara y yo me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentado para ir a preguntarle, pero me puso la mano en el hombro en señal de duelo y no me gustó nada por lo que significaba.

\- Lo siento Itachi, el tumor está en una zona nada aconsejable para operar – me dijo – si me equivocase por un mínimo milímetro… ese chico podría quedar muy mal, no puedo hacerlo.

Me dejé caer en la silla llorando, no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran y es que no podía permitirme perderlo, no ahora que lo había encontrado de nuevo.

\- Hay algo que podríamos probar – me dijo Pain – pero es arriesgado, necesitaría el consentimiento de ese chico.

\- ¿Si saliera bien podría curarse por completo?

\- Sí – me dijo – es algo nuevo que ha salido, yo no lo he hecho nunca, tendría que informarme con otros médicos pero sería una opción para salvarle la vida.

\- Hablaré con él – le dije – sé que aceptará, déjame intentar convencerle de que lo haga.

\- Está bien – me dijo.

Cuando los médicos me dieron permiso para entrar a ver a Deidara, lo hice. Estaba tumbado mirando por la ventana y al verme sonrió como siempre hacía. Sé que esa sonrisa era para no preocupar a nadie, pero no podía evitar recordar su confesión, el miedo que tenía a morir.

\- ¿Vienes a convencerme de que me opere, verdad? – me preguntó – me ha explicado la situación tu amigo, dijo que era tu amigo al menos… ese médico de ahí fuera – dijo señalando hacia Pain a través de la ventana del pasillo.

\- Sí – le dije – es el mejor neurocirujano que conozco. Por favor Dei, créeme… es el mejor, estarás en buenas manos, opérate por favor, sometete a esa intervención por mí, no quiero que mueras.

\- Hay un cincuenta por ciento de que muera en esa mesa ¿Lo sabías? – me preguntó.

\- Hay un cien por cien de que mueras si no te sometes – le dije y él sonrió.

\- No puedo hablar de porcentajes con un médico – me dijo y sonreí.

\- Vamos Dei… por favor. Es la única salida, ya no quedan más. Sé que estás cansado de luchar pero podría ser la última vez, sé que esa enfermedad la has tenido demasiado tiempo, que estás agotado, que estás demasiado cansado y que estás perdiendo la esperanza de curarte… pero puedes hacerlo, yo confío en Pain y confío en ti.

\- Vale – me dijo al final – pero sólo con una condición, quiero que entres en mi operación.

\- Yo no sé si puedo entrar Dei.

\- Quiero que entres. ¿Eres médico verdad? Te dejarán entrar.

\- Pero no sé nada de neurocirugía, quería ser pediatra Dei, yo no entiendo nada de la operación que van a realizarte.

\- No necesito que entiendas nada… sólo necesito que cojas mi mano mientras esté dormido, quiero saber que estarás ahí, nada más.

\- Hablaré con Pain para saber si es posible lo que pides.

\- Vale – me dijo sonriendo.

En una semana le hicimos la operación a Deidara y Pain me dejó entrar aunque una vez se quedó dormido, tuve que soltar su mano para dejarles trabajar a gusto. Entrar en aquel quirófano escuchando los incesantes pitidos que me decían que él seguía vivo… me calmaba pero a la vez me agobiaba, solo pensaba en que no podía pararse ese pitido continuo que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón. Pain trabajó casi sin descanso durante más de doce horas, fue una operación larga y agotadora, pero cuando acabó… eso fue lo peor… nadie podíamos estar seguros de si Deidara estaría bien, tocar el cerebro tenía muchos riesgos, hasta que no despertase no sabríamos si todo había salido perfecto o habían cometido algún error.

No se despertó en los dos días siguientes y es que Pain no lo permitía por el dolor que le habrían causado, lo dejó sedado y al final… fueron Naruto y Sasuke quienes tuvieron que venir a verme y mandarme a casa a descansar. La familia Yamanaka estaba agradecida con Pain por haber venido a ver su caso, por haber venido a operar a su hijo primogénito, pero también estaban nerviosos por la hora de despertarle.

A las siete de la mañana me llamó Pain para decirme que Deidara se estaba empezando a despertar y me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo vistiéndome y avisando a Sasori que seguía en la habitación de al lado. Corrí por los pasillos del hospital y cuando llegué, entré por la puerta de la habitación de Deidara sin tan siquiera tocar. Aún estaba tratando de abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz.

\- Dale unos segundos a que se sitúe – me dijo Pain tocando mi hombro y saliendo de la habitación.

Esperé a su lado y le cogí la mano mientras observaba como sus ojos iban de un lado a otro tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, hasta que al final al verme, sonrió y yo sonreí también acompañándole.

\- Te quiero – me dijo – y quiero un Streep –tease – soltó de golpe haciéndome reír – yo ya te hice uno y al parecer por la excitación que llevabas aquel día… te gustó.

\- Haré lo que quieras Dei – le dije levantándome y besándole la frente – pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré.

\- ¿Estoy muy feo ahora? – me preguntó sonriendo

\- No – le dije – ya te crecerá ese precioso cabello rubio de nuevo Dei, tranquilo.

Todos quisieron entrar aquel día a verle y al final, tuve que retirarme cuando llegó su familia ilusionada. Ino creo que era una de las más contentas de que todo hubiera salido bien y es que sabía lo unidos que estaban ellos dos.

Los dos meses siguientes fueron los peores para Deidara, le tocó rehabilitarse y es que había perdido algo de la fluida movilidad que tenía antes, pero al menos parecía estar mejorando. Aún no había podido volver al trabajo, sus compañeros solían ir a visitarle, le llevaban flores, algo de comer que no fuera la asquerosa comida del hospital sin sal y por su puesto… le contaban las novedades del trabajo, aunque realmente en este pueblo no pasaban muchas cosas. Cuando entré, sus compañeros estaban allí y todos reían animados, aunque Deidara seguía en la cama sentado tapado hasta media cintura con la sábana. Su cabello había crecido muy poco aún, pero ya empezaba a salirle de nuevo en ese rubio tan hermoso que él tenía y cuando entré… todos me miraron mientras Deidara me sonreía.

\- Que animados os veo a todos – les comenté y todos sonrieron contándome de qué iba la broma que me había perdido – buenos días amor – le dije a Deidara besándole en los labios - ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí – me dijo – ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – me dijo animado y es que hoy por fin le daban el alta.

\- Enseguida – le respondí – tramitaré los papeles y podemos irnos a casa. ¿Te vienes conmigo, verdad? – le pregunté sonriendo por la última conversación que tuvimos donde le pedí que se viniera a vivir conmigo a mi hacienda.

\- Sí – le dije – pero hay que pasar por mi casa a coger las cosas.

\- Ya están en nuestra casa, Dei – le dije – ayer fui a buscarlas.

\- Estoy deseando salir de este hospital – me dijo sonriendo y sonreí dejándole allí con sus compañeros divirtiéndose mientras me iba a tramitar los papeles.


	20. Chapter 20: Ranchos

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Había pasado casi un año desde que empecé a salir con Sasuke en serio, desde que él y yo formalizamos por completo nuestro noviazgo y prácticamente gracias a él, a su hermano y a Mikoto mi reputación había sido prácticamente limpiada. Siempre quedaría algunos del pueblo que seguían pensando mal de mí, pero al menos, sacar a Karin de nuestras vidas y del pueblo había sido un gran alivio para todos.

Sasuke y yo solíamos hacer lo mismo de siempre… ocuparnos del rancho mientras Fugaku seguía en su despacho manejando la empresa de vinos que mi padre le dejó, porque aunque sé que él quería dármela a mí, yo no tenía ni idea del funcionamiento, así que prefería seguir con Sasuke ocupándome de la hacienda que es lo que siempre había hecho. Yo con Sasuke era feliz y trabajar a su lado para sacar adelante el rancho era lo que más disfrutaba.

De Itachi últimamente sabía algo más y todo gracias a que al salir con Deidara… Sasuke parecía haber empezado a perdonarle. No terminaba aún de fiarse de él o más bien… seguía echándole en cara que se hubiera largado dejándonos solos, pero ahora se llevaban mejor y eso siempre era un gran avance.

Deidara que tanto me había ayudado a mí con todo el asunto de Karin, ahora aunque feliz por estar con Itachi, seguía lamentándose de no poder ir a trabajar, pero es que la operación que le habían hecho no era nada sencilla ni algo que se curase en dos días, él siempre era muy impaciente, quería empezar a caminar rápido, a moverse, a conducir, a volver a su trabajo, pero no podía. Itachi solía empujar su silla de ruedas y de vez en cuando, le ayudaba a levantarse y daban un pequeño paseo hasta que sus piernas se cansaban y debía volver a la silla.

Según Pain, habían tocado bastante del cerebro para poder extirpar todo el tumor por completo y eso le afectaba ahora a la movilidad, pero todos los médicos eran optimistas y pensaban que se recuperaría… ahora tras un año de dura rehabilitación, es cuando empezaba a moverse con normalidad y su cabello que tan preocupado le tenía, había vuelto a crecer aunque no había llegado aún a lo que tenía antes.

A esos dos se les veía tan enamorados, creo que Itachi se dio cuenta de todos sus sentimientos justo a tiempo y aunque lo pasó mal cuando se enteró de la enfermedad de Deidara, estuvo allí apoyándole, por primera vez… vi como Itachi dejaba a un lado su propio egoísmo y se fijaba en los demás para ver sus necesidades, eso me impresionó, porque por fin Itachi había madurado. Me caí muy bien el nuevo Itachi y se le veía tan enamorado de Deidara, no le dejaba solo ni un segundo y sé que esos dos por las noches debían de disfrutar mucho.

De Pain… supe que se había quedado en el pueblo y habían montado un consultorio entre Sasori, Itachi y Pain, al menos ya no teníamos que ir hasta la ciudad para que nos atendieran en el hospital, teníamos a tres buenos médicos en el pueblo. A Pain le había gustado tanto la tranquilidad de esta zona, que se había comprado una casa en el centro pero yo no me lo tragaba del todo… creo que se había quedado a parte de la tranquilidad por Sasori… porque esos dos últimamente estaban mucho tiempo juntos, vivían juntos… según ellos "compartiendo piso" pero yo creo que estaban empezando alguna relación seria. Yo me alegraba mucho por ellos, hacían una buena pareja.

Hoy me tocaba ir a cuidar los establos como ya era prácticamente mi responsabilidad. Sasuke había salido muy temprano a ocuparse de unas vallas rotas al otro extremo de la hacienda, los vecinos nos habían avisado de que alguna cabeza de ganado se escapaba por allí hacia sus haciendas y al final… Sasuke dijo que se ocuparía de volver a vallarlo bien.

Yo me fui a ponerles la comida a los caballos, a cepillar y ensillar los que me pidieron para los trabajadores que se marchaban a sacar a pastar al resto del ganado y recogí un poco el establo. Al final… sólo me quedaba entrar en la última cuadra y arreglar la paja cuando sentí como unos brazos a mi espalda me agarraban por la cintura. Escuché la puerta con barrotes metálicos de la cuadra cerrarse tras de nosotros y sonreí en cuanto sentí aquellos labios en mi cuello.

\- ¿No estabas ocupándote de la valla? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo Sasuke – pero me habían dicho los trabajadores que hoy estabas muy excitado y he venido a ayudarte – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Que mentiroso eres – le sonreí porque los trabajadores jamás le dirían algo así.

\- ¿Es mentira que estás excitado? – preguntó metiendo la mano hacia mi miembro y masajeándolo – creo que no es ninguna mentira, mírate bien.

\- Tú me pones así Sasuke – le dije sonriendo y quise girarme hacia él, pero no me dejó.

Me quitó la camiseta de golpe lanzándola entre la paja que ya había removido y cogió una de las cuerdas atando mis manos a uno de los enganches del techo. Sonreí porque Sasuke siempre tenía una imaginación desbordante, le daba igual si me quejaba o no, lo haría de todas formas como él quisiera, para su suerte… a los dos nos gustaba probar cosas nuevas.

\- ¿Qué haces Sasuke? – le pregunté sonriendo al verme atado y a disposición de él.

\- Disfrutar de ti Naru – me dijo agachándose ahora frente a mí y desabrochando mi pantalón.

\- Sasuke… alguien podría vernos – le dije mientras veía como sonreía y jugaba con mi miembro haciéndome cosquillas.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – así tiene más emoción ¿No crees?

\- Sasuke por dios… deja de hacerme cosquillas – le grité y él sonrió metiéndose de golpe mi miembro en su boca y no pude evitar gemir.

\- ¿Mejor Naru? – me preguntó burlón cuando la sacó.

\- Sí – me dijo – mucho mejor.

\- Entonces disfruta y dame todo lo que tengas Naru – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – quiero comerte entero hoy.

\- Eres un exagerado – le dije sonriendo pero no pude hablarle mucho más.

Me centré en lo que Sasuke me hacía. Cerré los ojos evitando verle allí arrodillado frente a mí metiéndose una y otra vez mi miembro en su boca, jugando con él, lamiéndolo como quiso, mordisqueándolo mientras no podía parar de gritar y gemir ¡el jodido se estaba haciendo un experto ya! Apenas podía aguantarme las ganas de correrme en su boca y cuando estuve a punto, quise avisarle.

\- Sasuke… - empecé a decir su nombre pero otro grito salió de mí por el placer, aún así él lo entendió y agarró mi trasero con fuerza metiéndose todo mi miembro en su boca mientras yo me relajaba sacando todo lo que tenía y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Aún sentí como lamía mi miembro tragándose todo el líquido, limpiándome entero y disfrutando de mí. De verdad que Sasuke era un maldito exagerado, pero cuando se levantó, sonreía y cogió mi rostro con su mano obligándome a mirarle mientras me besaba con pasión metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Sabía a mí y me daba igual, disfrutaba de su juego, disfrutaba con él.

Me desató las manos, se quitó el pantalón y me cogió obligándome a envolver su cintura con mis piernas empotrándome contra la pared del fondo mientras buscaba con su miembro mi entrada dispuesto a penetrarme. Me agarré con fuerza a su cuello para sujetarme aunque mi pared estaba apoyada contra aquellos tablones de madera y me centré en la punta de su miembro buscando mi entrada.

\- Bésame – le ordené y él sonrió besándome al mismo tiempo que entraba en mí.

Ahogué mis gemidos en su boca, besándole con pasión mientras se movía en mi interior. Le escuché gemir a él también, disfrutaba conmigo igual que yo disfrutaba con él. Era mi chico, siempre lo sería. Aceleró sus movimientos en mí mientras me agarraba a su cabello con fuerza excitándole aún más.

\- No pares Sasuke – le pedí pero sé que no pensaba hacerlo tal y como estaba de excitado, tal y como nos lo estábamos pasando.

Se corrió en mi interior y me soltó tirándonos los dos entre la paja. Creo que no pudimos parar de reírnos en un rato y Sasuke aprovechó para coger mis labios y besarme.

\- Te amo Naruto – me dijo.

\- Y yo a ti Sasuke

Por la tarde habíamos decidido ir toda la familia a cenar junta, de hecho… habíamos invitado también a Sasori y a Pain a que se unieran ya que gracias a ellos habían salvado la vida de Deidara, que ahora era oficialmente el novio de mi hermano. De hecho… yo ya sabía que Itachi tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio esta noche a Dei. Yo había sido uno de los privilegiados en ir con él a ver el anillo y elegirlo. Otro de los grandes privilegiados, fue Sasuke y es que ahora esos dos empezaban a llevarse mejor. Sasuke hasta había amenazado a Itachi con romperle la cara si le hacía algún daño a Deidara y es que Sasuke y Deidara se llevaban muy bien desde todo el incidente con Karin.

Los padres de Sasuke decidieron irse directamente hacia el restaurante dónde habíamos quedado, pero Sasuke le había prometido a Itachi que pasarían a buscarle por la consulta, así que decidí acompañarle. Cuando entramos por la consulta… nos sorprendimos de ver a Sasori empotrado contra una de las paredes siendo besado por Pain y es que yo ya me olía algo. Fue Sasori el primero que trató de apartarlo cuando nos vieron entrar pero no dijimos nada aunque ellos se disculparon por su comportamiento. Yo personalmente, no me fijaba en ellos, sino que estaba más pendiente de los intensos gritos que venían de la consulta de Itachi y es que creo que estaba un poco ocupado con Deidara.

\- Tenía revisión – dijo Pain sonriendo y todos sabíamos… que revisión le estaba haciendo a su chico, así que sólo pudimos reírnos.

A Itachi le importó bastante poco lo que pensábamos cuando salió recolocándose la camisa pero Deidara al vernos a todos allí fuera, se sonrojó por el espectáculo y se disculpó, pero todos sonreímos, entendíamos cómo estaban esos dos… pero Deidara no se podía ni imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasar en la cena y yo no me quería perder eso por nada del mundo.

En el restaurante después de la agradable cena, es cuando Itachi frente a todos, se levantó y se acercó a Deidara poniéndose de rodillas y casi rogándole que le aceptase como esposo y aunque todos sabíamos que eso es lo que más deseaba Deidara… estar con Itachi. Tantos años desde pequeño amándole en silencio y ahora… por fin su sueño se hacía realidad. Deidara se quedó sin palabras ante la sonrisa de Itachi y acabó lanzándose a sus brazos besándole en contestación. Supongo… que nos íbamos de boda.

Sasuke de vez en cuando me miraba y yo no sé si estaba pensando lo mismo que ese loco de Itachi, pero yo era muy joven aún para casarme, quería disfrutar la vida, quería disfrutar de esos encuentros locos que Sasuke y yo teníamos siempre por el rancho, me encantaba mi vida tal cual estaba ahora y ya en un futuro… pensaríamos Sasuke y yo si nos casábamos o adoptábamos o qué hacíamos, ahora mismo… mi única preocupación… era enamorar cada día más a Sasuke, ser suyo y hacerle disfrutar tanto como él me hacía disfrutar a mí. Estábamos enamorados y no podíamos pedir nada mejor.


End file.
